Yuki and the Mighty Ducks
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: After the Comic Convention, Atticus's winning mail comes in from the sweepstakes and he had won them and they have front row seats to the Mighty Ducks hockey game and they are even given special passes which will allow them to meet the manager of the Mighty Ducks called Phil Palmfeather who decides to hang out with the group and tells them all about The Mighty Ducks' secret origin.
1. Chapter 1

A delivery came to the Fudo house. Cherry and Atticus were playing a video game together as Emily collected the mail and was surprised to see something included with the usual bills and saw that it was a winning sweepstakes envelope and inside were special passes to a certain hockey game.

"Whoa." Emily smiled.

"Something good in the mail, Mom?" Atticus asked.

"Why, yes," Emily replied. "Tickets to tonight's hockey game including special passes to meet the home team's manager."

"Who's playing?" Cherry asked.

"The Mighty Ducks." Emily informed.

This caused Atticus and Cherry to become surprised at the team's name.

"Wait, isn't the Mighty Ducks a movie?" Cherry asked.

"Are you serious?" Atticus deadpanned.

"Sorry, couldn't help it." Cherry smirked innocently.

"The Mighty Ducks?" Atticus asked out of excitement as he took a look at the tickets, and where he saw that they were real and smiled. "Wahoo! Let's go!"

"You coming, Mrs. F?" Cherry asked.

"I'd love to, but I can't," Emily sighed. "I have to prepare for the bake sale and Atticus's dad is meeting in the other realm."

"So then who can come with us?" Atticus asked.

"Hmm..." Cherry and Atticus hummed in thought until they used magic to bring a certain someone to join the game with them since they had two extra tickets.

* * *

"Thanks for letting me come to the game with you guys!" Yuki beamed as she came all the way from Hawaii. "I could use a break from fighting and training with Kixx back home."

"Luckily, Patch was happy to keep him company." Atticus said.

"That should keep him busy a while." Darla agreed.

"The Mighty Ducks," Yuki smiled. "This has to be the best night of my life!"

They soon drove to the hockey rink.

"Thanks for letting Yuki come, Atticus." Darla smiled to her big brother.

"I couldn't think of anyone else better to take." Atticus smiled back since Yuki was a big fan of hockey.

"By the way, when did you enter the sweepstakes?" Yuki asked.

"While me and Mo and Cherry and Patch were with the Mystery Inc gang at the Comic Convention." Atticus said.

"You guys went to Comic Con?" Yuki asked.

"Yes..." Cherry muttered slightly.

"Aw, come on, Cherry, you had fun too," Atticus reminded her. "Last time I checked, you were eager to see a certain Dark Knight DVD..."

"Hey, the Joker was returning." Cherry defended with a slight pout.

"Uh-huh, sure." Atticus smirked.

Cherry just rolled her eyes.

"Sorry you had to miss it, Darla," Atticus replied. "I'm sure you had something to do at home though."

"I sure did." Darla nodded.

They soon parked and they went inside.

"So, do these passes really mean that we can meet the Mighty Ducks manager?" Yuki asked.

"Yep," Atticus smiled. "Phil Palmfeather himself, and I bet he can tell us more about the team."

"Yay!" Yuki smiled.

* * *

Everyone soon came into the game. Yuki was really excited since they got to be close to the rink to see the action up close. The Mighty Ducks were playing against the Maine Quahogs, who were of course a human team while the Mighty Ducks team were a team made up of actual space alien ducks.

"Amazing." Yuki said.

"I've never seen Yuki this excited." Darla smiled to Atticus in thanks.

"So, should we get going?" Cherry asked.

"Come on, Cherry." Atticus told her.

* * *

They came into the area where the game was being held and brought in their tickets and wore their special passes for after the game.

 _'This is so awesome.'_ Yuki thought to herself.

"Do you think that we'll be close enough for them to sweat on us?" Darla smiled.

"Maybe if we're lucky, even bleed!" Yuki smiled back in excitement.

Soon enough, a buzzer went off and Yuki gasped in delight as The Mighty Ducks came out onto the ice rink and met with their opponents and the game soon began.

"Go, Mighty Ducks!" Yuki cheered.

The game was intense at first, but it went to a great start.

"You can't lose, you're the Mighty Ducks!" Darla called out to the team.

"You can win!" Atticus called out to the Mighty Ducks.

"Anyone else notice that these guys are real ducks?" Cherry offhandedly commented.

"I've noticed." Atticus said.

"Whatevs..." Cherry shrugged. "GO, DUCKS!" she then yelled out while blasting an air horn.

"Okay, I guess I should mention, Cherry likes in person sports games." Atticus said to Darla and Yuki.

"We can see that." Darla said.

"Hmm... I'll have to ask Patch if the Buddies like hockey." Atticus pondered.

The crowd went wild as it wasn't a surprise to them that the Mighty Ducks were doing so well. Of course, in the end of the game, the Mighty Ducks won.

"They won, Darla, they won!" Yuki beamed and hugged her friend.

"Oh, Yuki, ease up the grip a little!" Darla told the girl.

"Huh? Oh, sorry," Yuki replied before letting go. "I guess that was a bear hug that Kixx taught me and Teresa last weekend."

"And I can tell that he's taught you well." Darla smiled.

"Thanks, Darla." Yuki smiled back.

* * *

After the game ended, it was time to meet the manager.

"That was a great game!" Yuki beamed. "Thanks for inviting me, Darla!"

"Anything for a friend." Darla smiled.

"And now, we're going to meet the manager." Yuki smiled back.

"Right this way, girls." Atticus smiled back.

Darla held onto her pass around her neck as she joined her big brother and his best friend to meet the manager of the Mighty Ducks, and where he was easy to spot.

"Yes, yes, yes, that's my ducks!" The man grinned excitedly. "Hm? Wait up for your lovable manager!" he then went to chase after them.

"Excuse me, sir?" Atticus interrupted.

The man turned over. "You kids want autographs?" He then asked.

"Well, that and a whole lot more." Cherry replied, showing her pass so they would be allowed to talk with him and the team.

"Ohh, one of you won the sweepstakes, right?" The manager asked.

"I did," Atticus smiled. "Atticus Fudo: winner of the San Pedro Comic Con Sweepstakes."

"I'm Phil," The manager introduced himself as he shook hands with Atticus. "Phil-"

"Phil Palmfeather," Yuki cut off with a smile. "Manager of the Mighty Ducks hockey team and knows about their secret origin."

"Uh, yeah." Phil said, surprised at how Yuki knew that.

"I'm a huge fan, sir," Yuki smiled. "President of the Hawaiian Nation of Mighty Duck Fans, Yuki Ishida at your service."

'Whoa, I've never seen Yuki this excited before.' Darla thought to herself.

"I guess you kids wanna know more about the Ducks, huh?" Phil guessed as he led them inside. "Well, I guess I could tell ya for a price."

Yuki took out her cell phone which was to be used for emergencies. "You want McDonald's?" she then offered. "My parents say they deliver around here."

"You have their phone number on speed dial?" Cherry asked.

"I really like their snack wraps." Yuki smiled bashfully.

"Fair enough, so do I," Cherry shrugged. "Though I'm in a McNugget mood personally."

"So, will that do?" Darla asked Phil.

"That sounds good to me." Phil smiled.

Yuki soon placed an order for delivery from McDonald's so that they could all eat and get to know more about the Mighty Ducks. After minutes passed, their food order soon came in.


	2. Chapter 2

Yuki paid for everyone and they were surprised and thankful for her kind gesture.

"Wow, Yuki, you're pretty cool to hang out with." Darla smiled.

"I guess I was holding out on you guys back when me, Elena, and Teresa were friends with Myrtle and hated Lilo." Yuki replied.

"So, where do I start?" Phil wondered as he ate his burger.

"The beginning." Cherry deadpanned.

"Oh, you're funny," Phil scoffed with a chuckle. "The Mighty Ducks come from a whole other universe. In this universe, there's a planet inhabited totally by ducks. They call it Puck World in honor of their greatest hero, the legendary hockey player: Drake DuCaine."

"Sounds good so far." Cherry said.

"He was the ultimate team captain," Phil smiled to her. "He saved Puck World from a horde of conquering aliens called The Saurian Overlords hundreds of years ago!"

"Atticus, what's a Saurian?" Darla asked her big brother.

"I'm not sure," Atticus said. "I don't think Goku or Drell has ever told me or Cherry or Mo or Patch about them."

"Oh..." Darla blinked.

"Anyway, nobody knew for sure whether Drake DuCaine ever really existed," Phil continued. "They argue about it to this very day."

"Gosh..." Yuki blinked.

"Why do I have a feeling that this will soon turn downside a little?" Cherry asked,

"I'm afraid your pessimistic friend is right," Phil had to agree with Cherry. "A few days after a peaceful time with the Mighty Ducks together, the last surviving overlord made a play for the big time!"

"Saw that coming." Cherry said.

"Little Miss Sunshine, aren't ya?" Phil smirked.

"Hmph..." Cherry firmly pouted before she ate more of her chicken nuggets. "Just keep telling the origin."

"Who is the last survivor anyway?" Atticus raised his hand like he was in school.

"Lord Drauganus, who plans to avenge his ancestors by destroying the descendants of Drake DuCaine." Phil replied.

"Descendants for rivals," Cherry scoffed. "What's next, the descendants of the Looney Tunes?"

"So, what happened next?" Darla asked.

"He soon invaded Puck World," Phil replied. "What can I say? Drauganus was a player! I mean, did I say player? He was a warmonger!"

"Yeah, he sounds like one." Atticus agreed.

"The citizens of Puck World didn't know what hit 'em!" Phil continued as he really got into the story. "These demonic beasts nearly destroyed Duck City, and terrorized the population! I mean, we're talking about serious hostile takeovers, kids."

Darla gasped and squeezed Atticus's hand. Atticus gave her a small look of comfort with a smile.

"That's terrible." Yuki frowned.

"So these hockey playing ducks were attacked by a dinosaur named Draganus?" Cherry asked as she took notes about the story. "Am I hearing you right?"

"You're right!" Phil smiled to her. "You got it, Babe!"

"Fascinating..." Cherry sighed. "I'll never be a successful fantasy writer."

"You already are." Atticus said.

"I guess so..." Cherry shrugged before she sipped her Sprite. "So, what happened next?"

"What else?" Phil replied as he leaned back in his chair. "He conquered the planet."

"Okay, we got that, but what happened after that?" Cherry asked.

"Draganus put the ducks to work so he could expand his operation to the whole galaxy," Phil informed as he ate another burger. "But... Within his workforce, there were a few malcontents around who were meddling around."

"In other words, rebels?" Atticus guessed.

"You could say that." Phil replied.

"I'm guessing they were the Mighty Ducks we know and love today?" Yuki asked.

"Very much yes, starting out as a resistance from the military." Phil nodded.

"Ooh, so who was their leader?" Darla asked.

"The one called Canard." Phil informed.

"Ooh." Yuki smiled.

"It was his idea to make a team with their best special forces," Phil continued. "Canard was the team captain, now all he needed was a team. He started assembling a crack straight force against Draganus. First up was Mallory, a top flight commando and weapons specialist."

"Ooh." Yuki smiled.

"Next was Duke L'Orange," Phil continued with a heavy French accent. "The most notorious jewel thief on Puck World. He could probably put Sly Cooper to shame. However, ever since Draganus came to town, he's been putting his skills to good use."

"That's good." Darla nodded.

"Then there was Tanya: an expert in science and ya know, technical stuff," Phil continued. "She was so good, she actually knew how to set a timer on a VCR."

"What's a VCR?" Darla and Yuki asked since they were too young to remember that.

"A VCR is what you put your video tapes of movies or cartoons in and can even record what you're watching." Atticus said.

"Now I feel old," Cherry replied. "No offense, sir."

"None take-HEY!" Phil glared slightly.

Cherry grinned nervously.

"So, who was next?" Darla asked.

"And the last member of the team was a guy named Grin," Phil replied. "Oh, he was so strong, he could bend steel just by looking at it."

"Really?" Atticus smirked slightly. "I think I'd like to meet this Grin in person."

"Maybe sometime, but Canard had his Strike Force," Phil continued. "Five commandos and one kid brother!"

"One kid brother?" Cherry asked.

"Oh, I guess I should explain," Phil replied. "Wildwing and Nosedive are brothers."

"Ohh." The group said.

"This is amazing!" Yuki beamed.

"Keep going." Darla added.

"Even though they didn't know what it was like, they went straight to Draganus's headquarters," Phil informed them. "Wildwing knew where to go though thanks to the help from The Mask of DuCaine."

"So, Drake DuCaine wasn't a legend after all if they had his mask..." Cherry said as even she was in suspense.

"That's right." Phil nodded.

"Even I didn't know about that, but I have wondered about that mask." Yuki smiled.

"So then, what happened next?" Atticus asked.

"The Ducks headed deep into the tower," Phil replied. "They were committed to destroying Draganus's operation. Maybe stealing his supplies, or at least jamming his copiers!"

"Nice." Yuki said.

"The Ducks then split up to do what they did best." Phil told them about the Ducks' first face-off against Draganus.

"I can guess that Grin got them through." Atticus replied.

"You bet, and of course, Mallory and Tanya handled the machines." Phil nodded.

"Cool," Darla smiled. "I doubt any of them made a mistake."

"Well, it went well for a good while until Draganus's henchmen spotted the others as they sent Wildwing on his own." Phil replied.

"That sounds bad." Darla said.

"Oh, it was, it was almost life threatening, there were even guards against Wildwing," Phil nodded to her.

"It can't get worse than that." Cherry replied.

"Oh, you try facing your worst enemy in front of you before turning invisible and taunting you." Phil told her.

"I take back my comment." Cherry said.

"Okay, time-out, I need to think this over," Darla told Phil as she set down a strawberry glazed donut she was about to eat. "So, Draganus took over the duck world, and when the Ducks tried to stop him, Wildwing got captured?"

"You got the big picture, Curly Top," Phil replied with a smirk before trying to reach for the donut. "But you're missing the subtleties!"

"Okay, keep going." Yuki said.

"Well, see, all that stuff was happening at once!" Phil replied. "Draganus had Wildwing prisoner, and he was in a mood to terminate, with extreme prejudice!"

"Yikes!" Cherry gasped slightly.

"Hey, she has more than one emotion after all." Phil chuckled.

"Keep going." Darla said.

"Meanwhile, Nosedive was fed up with sitting on the bench." Phil replied.

"Aw, can't blame him for that." Cherry agreed.

"At the same time, Tanya was ready, willing, and able to start the fireworks!" Phil continued.

"And did they start the fireworks early?" Atticus asked.

"Well, a little too early, no thanks to Mallory," Phil replied. "It worked, but not the way Tanya intended. And the other Ducks? They were trying to put a good spin on a bad situation."

"By any chance, by good spin, did Grin give the spin on one of the henchmen?" Atticus asked.

"Oh, you bet he did," Phil chuckled. "You seem strong enough to do the same."

"Aw, come on now." Atticus smiled bashfully.

"The power cells had overloaded and Draganus warned his baddies," Phil told them all. "The place was coming down fast and it almost looked like the end for Wildwing."

"Did he make it out okay?" Darla asked before she hit herself once she thought about what she said.

"He's fine," Phil chuckled. "You saw him play tonight, didn't you?"

"Sorry..." Darla smiled sheepishly. "Continue."

"Nosedive even proved himself useful as he was able to drive their ship, and they all made it out of there before they could become Peking Duck!" Phil continued.

"Wow." Cherry said.

"Something strange happened as they flew off," Phil told them. "Draganus and his men created a dimensional gateway in their world to escape, and the Ducks decided to follow them. Draganus and his men even tried to destabilize the gate and released an electromagnetic worm which could've had their goose cooked, no pun intended. Canard sacrificed himself so they wouldn't end up getting jettison with the whole ship and be destroyed."

"That was so brave." Darla said.

"That's Canard for ya, but that was how Wildwing became the leader." Phil replied.

"You mean Canard never came back...?" Yuki asked.

Phil was about to say something, but was interrupted by his cell phone ringing. "Oh, excuse me." He then said.

"NO!" Cherry yelped. "You can't stop right there! What happens to Canard? How did they get to Earth? **ANSWER ME, PONYTAIL MAN!** "

"This shouldn't take long." Phil said as he took the call.

"I hope it doesn't." Cherry said.


	3. Chapter 3

It seemed to take a while as Phil was on the phone with a woman he was trying to flirt with.

"Hang... Up... The phone..." Cherry groaned as she slammed her head over and over on the manager's desk. "Please..."

"So, yeah, I'm telling these kids about my clients," Phil chuckled on the phone. "Yeah, I live on the edge, sweetheart. So, look, when I'm done, whatya say? A little dinner, dancing, you and me together?"

Cherry soon took out her own phone and hacked into the call and made the other line hang up.

"Hello?" Phil asked. "Hello?"

Cherry smirked.

"Huh, your loss, toots." Phil said before he put his phone away.

Darla and Yuki rolled their eyes at that.

"Now, where was I?" Phil asked.

"The Ducks have just arrived on Earth, and you were about to continue the origin." Atticus replied.

"Well, as you know, they followed Draganus into an inter-dimensional gateway, and landed here." Phil replied.

"So, they actually came here when they made it to Earth?" Yuki asked.

"They couldn't had picked a better spot to land, eh?" Phil smiled.

"I bet most of the people freaked out once they saw the ducks." Darla said.

"Oh, you better believe it," Phil nodded. "Back when the team in this town was The Mighty Frogs."

"Seriously?" The group asked, unimpressed.

"Hey, _I_ didn't pick the name..." Phil shrugged in defense. "No one was sure what was stranger, the people meeting giant talking ducks or the ducks meeting people. However, that's how I first met The Mighty Ducks when someone helped them out to the hockey rink. Of course, I was completely cool about it."

"Tell us the truth." Cherry said.

"I was!" Phil replied.

"Somehow I doubt that..." Darla gave him a look.

Phil glared before sighing. "Okay, fine, maybe I was a little spooked when I first saw 'em."

"There we go." Cherry smirked.

"I'm not sure I like you very much." Phil glared slightly.

"Keep telling the origin." Darla said.

"All right, all right," Phil replied. "So, anyway, I told them about my boss who scared the old team off to New Jersey, and I was in need of a new team and fast or else this place was gonna be tore down, and I'd be out on the streets. They went against the worst team in hockey at the time, so they showed me what they were made of."

"And I'm guessing they won?" Yuki guessed, referring to The Mighty Ducks.

"It was touch and go for a while, but they got the hang of it," Phil smiled proudly. "I suddenly realized I had a gold mine on my hands: Hockey Playing Alien Ducks! The fast food toys alone would be worth a fortune! And I was right, in a week, the Mighty Ducks were the biggest thing in the league."

"Cool." Darla smiled.

"Unfortunately, their contract allowed them to use half of the property to build a headquarters and their own weapons," Phil told them. "My lawyer made me pass that one. He's making hot dogs now."

"Whoa." The girls said.

Cherry looked unimpressed while Atticus rolled his eyes himself.

"So, not only are they great hockey players, they're superheroes too." Yuki smiled.

"You got it, Kiki." Phil replied.

"It's Yuki." The Japanese born girl narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah, whatever." Phil shrugged.

"So, did they ever find Dragaunus?" Darla asked.

"Well, I told 'em that doing this crime-fighting stuff was a bad idea, but they were so insistent," Phil said before he tried to take a 20 McNugget box from Cherry only for her to growl like a dog with a bone. "I had a dog food endorsement for them scheduled the next morning when they went out in the middle of the night, and they found innocent people in trouble by someone who wasn't Draganus, so they didn't find him then."

"Dang." Darla said.

"Later, I realized it would be a great publicity gimmick!" Phil smiled. "Hockey Players by day, Crime-Fighters by night!"

"Can I have some eggs with that ham?" Cherry smirked.

"Is she always like this?" Phil asked.

"Consider it a compliment." Atticus replied.

"She confuses me." Phil said.

"I may wanna be a detective when I grow up, but she's my longest unsolved case." Atticus stated.

"Anyway, luckily after a while, I was trying to find a smart and clever way to make money off their adventures as heroes, but they wanted to keep their secret headquarters a secret," Phil continued. "Luckily, Tanya was able to get to work on a computer to help them track down Draganus."

"Awesome." Atticus smiled.

"So, uh, where was he then?" Cherry asked.

"They found him in the mountains of the forest, and I should know," Phil replied smugly. "I came with them to protect them from anything too dangerous."

Atticus soon randomly brought a lie detector.

"Where did that come from?" Phil's eyes widened.

"I know this is a story about alien ducks drink another dimension, but I sense a liar in you." Atticus said as he sounded like a detective.

"Okay, okay, I actually didn't want to go with them." Phil said.

The lie detector flashed green.

"Okay, that part's true..." Atticus replied.

"Can you make it shock him if he lies?" Cherry grinned sadistically.

"Yes, but I won't." Atticus said as he put the lie detector away.

"Aw..." Cherry pouted. "You're no fun."

"I thought they were crazy at first since we were in a forest with wild animals," Phil told the others. "All hope seemed lost for Wildwing, but eventually, Draganus showed his ugly face."

"That's good." Darla said.

Cherry winced and then suddenly looked uncomfortable.

"What's with you?" Yuki asked.

"I gotta go to the bathroom..." Cherry shuddered. "I think I overdid it with the Sprite!"

"Aw, come on, we're almost at the census shattering finale!" Phil told her.

"I'll be back soon!" Cherry told them.

"Get back here!" Phil told her.

Cherry soon ran into the bathroom and sighed in relief.

"Get comfy, she's had like six refills of Sprite." Atticus warned the others about how Sprite easily weakened his best friend.

"Whoa." Darla said.

* * *

Cherry came into the bathroom and her eyes widened as she saw two female humanoid ducks talking about something.

"Uh, hi?" Cherry called to them.

Mallory and Tanya turned to her curiously.

"Who are you and what're you doing back here?" Tanya asked. "This is for Mighty Ducks only!"

Cherry soon showed them her pass.

Mallory grabbed her pass and pulled it over which nearly choked Cherry due to the pass being on a lanyard around her neck. "Huh... A little contest winner, are ya?" she then asked.

"Uh-huh," Cherry gasped. "My friend Atticus won the sweepstakes, your manager is telling us all about your story."

"Oi." Tanya groaned.

"Yeah, that's how I feel about him too," Cherry replied before she took a good look at Mallory. "You look like a teenager version of Gosalyn Mallard."

"Who?" Mallory asked.

"Uh, never mind..." Cherry sighed. "Sorry to bother you, but I need a bathroom."

"Go ahead." Tanya allowed.'

"Thanks." Cherry said as she rushed into a stall. After she was finished with her business in the stall, Cherry went back to the others.

"What a strange character." Mallory said to Tanya.

"Yeah, so anyway, about you and Duke?" Taylor smirked.

Mallory blushed as Cherry soon left.

* * *

"Sorry about that, guys," Cherry said once she came back. "I knew I overdid it on that Sprite."

"Now you can continue where you were." Atticus said to Phil.

"Okay, um, where was I?" Phil replied. "Ah, yes... So there was Draganus, coming straight at us! I immediately took command of the situation."

The lie detector then buzzed.

"Mind trying that again?" Cherry smirked.

"Well, I was a bit scared..." Phil replied.

"A bit?" Darla and Yuki asked.

"Okay, a lot." Phil admitted.

"That's more like it." Atticus said.

"You kids are really startin' to bug me." Phil scoffed and crossed his arms at them.

"Keep telling the origin." Yuki said.

"You kids these days, always in such a rush," Phil huffed. "Little did Drauganus know, the Mighty Ducks were one step ahead of him."

"Nice." Darla smiled.

"The Ducks went against their nemesis, and they asked me to stay behind." Phil replied.

"I'm sure that you didn't have any trouble with that." Cherry deadpanned.

"Pretty much, so it was now Duck against Saurian." Phil nodded as the story was nearly over.

Yuki and Darla were now getting excited to find out how the story ended.

"It was the big face-down between Draganus and the Mighty Ducks," Phil told them all. "There was a big fight, all hope looked lost at first until Wildwing put on the mask and had finally accepted his destiny to become the new leader after Canard's heroic sacrifice."

"Wait, so you mean Wildwing didn't accept his leadership at first?" Yuki asked.

"He didn't think he'd be up to the task at first." Phil replied.

"Ohh." Yuki said, now understanding.

"It happens to the best of us, kids, it's all apart of growing up," Phil replied. "They even found very special Power Crystals."

"Power Crystals, huh?" Cherry asked. "They can't be compared to Chaos Emeralds."

"Yeah, that can't be possible." Darla said.

Phil rolled his eyes. "So, anyway... Wildwing became the official leader... Draganus was gone, but the adventures wouldn't stop there, especially since they didn't have enough fuel in their ship to go back home... Well, whatya kids think?" he then concluded the story at long last.

"That was an amazing story." Darla smiled.

"Thanks for telling us, sir," Yuki added. "I'll remember this forever."

"Glad ya liked it." Phil smiled back to them.

"Could this day get any better?" Yuki smiled.

Phil smiled back and thought about it for a minute before having something arranged. "Uh, would ya kids like to meet the team up close?" he then offered.

"Yes, please." The group said.

"All right, come with me then." Phil smiled as he then went to see his clients.

Yuki grinned as she was the most excited to meet the Mighty Ducks up close.

* * *

They were soon now at the hide out.

"Welcome to the Mighty Ducks' hideout!" Phil announced loudly.

"Ow..." Cherry winced as she cleaned out the inside of her ear.

'Oh, Ducks, your beloved and favorite manager is here with a few contest winners!" Phil announced.

"Isn't he their only manager?" Cherry whispered to the others.

Atticus chuckled in response. The Ducks soon came out. Yuki's eyes went wide as she couldn't believe that this was really happening.

"Yuki, you okay?" Darla asked before catching her as her fainting friend.

"The Mighty Ducks..." Yuki whispered in awestruck.

"Uh, is she okay?" Nosedive asked.

"She's, uh, a bit of a big fan." Darla smiled sheepishly.

"I just can't believe I'm meeting you all," Yuki said to the Mighty Ducks. "This has to be the best day of my life... Well, I guess next to maybe defeating Yan-Lo with Wendy."

"Yeah, that day was interesting." Darla said.

"It was truly amazing..." Yuki nodded. "But this is... Indescribable."

"Well, it's nice to meet one of our fans," Nosedive smirked. "What's your name, kiddo?"

"Yuki," Yuki replied nervously, but smiled. "Yuki Ishida."

Everyone else soon introduced themselves.

"Good to meet ya all, I guess you heard a lot about us." Tanya said.

"I told them everything," Phil smiled to his clients. "I hope that's okay."

"We'll keep your origin a secret." Atticus said.

"Can we trust you?" Mallory asked.

"Of course you can!" Darla replied. "We're really great secret keepers."

"Oh, yeah, like what?" Nosedive asked, trying to trick them into spilling some secrets of their own.

"Nice try." Atticus said.

"Ah, dang..." Nosedive groaned.

"Um, one more thing." Yuki said.

"What's that, kid?" Mallory asked.

Yuki took out her Mighty Ducks lunchbox. "Can I have your autographs?"

"Should've seen that coming." Tanya chuckled.

Yuki smiled sheepishly. The Ducks soon took her lunchbox and each took turns signing their names on it for her.

 _'This is now my second best day ever.'_ Yuki thought to herself.

Darla smiled as she knew that Yuki would have a lot of fun tonight.

"Well, I guess we should go now..." Cherry shrugged.

"Aww!" Darla and Yuki frowned.

"Well, we don't wanna be a burden." Cherry said to the girls.

"Right." Darla and Yuki nodded with a frown.

"Do we have to go?" Atticus asked Phil.

"If you have to, you can, but I don't mind." Phil replied.

"Alright, then we'll go." Cherry said.

"Aw, come on, Cherry..." Darla pouted.

"Come on, best not bug the Mighty Ducks." Cherry told them as she took her leave.

"Aww!" Darla frowned.

Yuki frowned back and soon went to join Cherry, Darla, and Atticus in leaving.

"It was great meeting you guys, I'll never forget this day." Yuki said to the Mighty Ducks.

The Mighty Ducks waved them off as it was time to go home now.


	4. Chapter 4

"Thanks so much, Atticus." Yuki said before she went back into a portal to Hawaii as Patch came out of it to come back home.

"Hey, Patch, you have fun with Kixx?" Atticus asked his dog.

"I sure did," Patch smiled before straightening his back. "And he sure has a strong grip."

"That's Kixx for ya." Atticus chuckled.

There were soon flashing lights and a flying train came out of a portal.

"CHERRY!" An old man with silvery white hair came out and rushed to the girl. "Cherry, you've got to come back with us."

"Back?" Cherry asked. "Back where?"

"Back to the Wild West!" The man told her while using recyclable soda cans for his train. "I need fuel!"

"Um, okay?" Cherry said, a little confused.

"What's happening?" Darla asked Atticus who just shrugged.

"It's Little Patch of Heaven, Cherry, something's gotta be done about Little Patch of Heaven!" The eccentric man told her.

"What does a dairy farm have to do with this?" Cherry asked.

"It involves a mystery type of adventure worse than the rise of Dapper Jack Rogers." The man warned.

"Ooh, did you say mystery?" Atticus smiled.

"Yes, there's been a curious case going on," Emmett told him. "There have been dairy cows taken from their farms within a flash."

"That's odd, how's that happening?" Cherry asked.

"No one knows, but there's a wanted cattle rustler by the name of Alameda Slim." Emmett informed.

Cherry soon saw the excited face on Atticus as she knew that he wanted to solve the mystery. "Can Atticus come with me?" she then asked.

"Well, I suppose there's nothing wrong with that, I've wanted to get to know him better." Emmett shrugged as he would allow that.

" **WAHOO!** " Atticus cheered.

"Ow..." Cherry winced and cleaned the inside of her ear.

Emmett then took Cherry and Atticus into his time traveling train to take them back in time.

"Well, then I guess I will get home." Darla said. She looked around to make sure the coast was clear and soon whistled through her mouth.

A certain pegasus soon flew out and came to her.

"To home, Sprinkles!" Darla proclaimed to her winged horse.

The Pegasus soon flew off.

* * *

"Wait, that's it?" Drell glared. "That's it?!"

Skippy walked beside him with a drink and a sandwich.

"Skippy! Why was that adventure so short for them?" Drell glared.

Skippy shrugged in response before running off to avoid any sort of pain.

"Oh, brother, now what do I do?" Drell groaned. "Send some random person to join the Mighty Ducks and hope it's someone that can handle the Saurians and some guy that one day gets superpowers from Dragaunus?"

Skippy shrugged about that.

"You think that would help?" Drell asked.

Skippy shrugged again as he didn't seem to really care.

"Alright then." Drell said.

Skippy then made cuckoo gestures toward Drell to imply that he was crazy with a smirk toward seemingly no one.

"Now just have to find the perfect candidate." Drell said.

Skippy then took out a wheel of destiny to him.

"Ah, thank you..." Drell replied before taking the wheel and spun it good and hard. "Wheel of Destiny, turn, turn, turn, Tell me who will be in this adventure... Uh... They yearn."

The wheel kept spinning for a while until it stopped at a strong teenage boy. Drell soon ate his sandwich and took a look to see who the wheel had landed on. Skippy then smirked as he took out a sign that said 'DUH!'.

"This guy is perfect." Drell said.

Skippy smirked again.

"Thanks, Skippy, as usual, you've been a big help," Drell soon patted his friend on the head like he was a dog. "Now, how to get him on the team?"

Skippy shrugged again before taking out a board game set and showed a new game piece knocking out the enemy pieces away to join the good side.

"You're saying there should be try-outs to show what he can really do to make it on the team?" Drell asked.

Skippy smiled and nodded.

"That's genius!" Drell smiled.

Skippy smiled back.

"Glad I thought of it, get back to work." Drell told him, giving him a bunch of dirty dishes.

Skippy then audibly sighed once he was trapped and punished for no reason again. Drell soon used his magic to get the idea into Phil's head along with the Mighty Ducks' heads.

* * *

Later on, everyone was doing their own thing until they would get information about the plan.

Darla checked her email on the computer and soon saw auditions to be on the Mighty Ducks team. "Whoa, this is incredible!" She then smiled. She then went onto the video chat system for her chat group in Hawaii.

"And there they were right in front of us!" Yuki told Teresa, Elena, and Lilo about last night before turning her head. "Oh, hi, Darla!"

"Hey, Darla." Elena added.

"Yo, Darla!" Teresa smiled.

"Aloha." Lilo waved.

"Girls, you won't believe who is hosting try-outs for a new member on a hockey team." Darla smiled.

"Who?" The girls all asked.

"The Mighty Ducks." Darla replied.

Yuki gasped while shaking before turning her head and putting her hand to the screen slightly. "Don't toy with me, Darla!"

"No, I'm serious!" Darla smiled.

"Really?" Lilo asked.

"Here, I'll send you the link." Darla told them as she turned off the webcam really quick and forwarded the email to all of them to see for themselves.

They soon all got the link to see for themselves.

"That's amazing!" Elena gasped. "It's like when we got to meet Aqualad!"

"It's like when we got to see Lilo's parents come back to life." Teresa added.

"It's like actually seeing the Mighty Ducks, this is so amazing!" Yuki gushed.

Darla giggled to Yuki's excitement.

"We so have to go to the try-outs and see who makes the team." Yuki smiled.

"Do you guys have time?" Darla asked. "I know how important hula class is to you all."

"I'm sure we have some time." Elena said.

"Well, all right, I'd hate to keep you all away from hula practice," Darla replied. "Which reminds me, how's intermediate hula?"

"A lot more complex than what we used to do, but nothing we can't handle," Lilo smiled. "My mom's showing me her old moves that she did back in the 70's."

"Nice." Darla smiled.

Lilo smiled back sadly. "I just can't believe Mom and Dad are back in mine and Nani's lives."

"How is Nani by the way?" Darla asked.

"She's gonna try to be a professional surfer," Lilo replied. "She was gonna try to go to college for that before... That rainy night when our parents went for a drive."

"Oh, that's nice for her." Darla said.

"It was always her dream," Lilo sighed. "I feel kinda bad that she had to give it up just to take care of me."

"Well, some sacrifices are worth it." Darla said.

"I suppose so..." Lilo replied softly as she thought about the times back when her parents were still gone and it was just her and Nani until Stitch had been adopted.

* * *

Later on, they soon went to watch the try-outs.

"This is the best weekend ever!" Yuki was so excited.

"Alright, so how many are trying out?" Wildwing asked Nosedive who had the list of people trying out for their team.

"Hmm... Let's see..." Nosedive said as he took a look at the list. "Huh... Only three people."

"Only three?!" Wildwing asked. "Huh... I guess that's less pressure on us..."

Darla hid chills as she heard a wicked chuckle and giggle before looking to see the deVil siblings. "Not you two!"

"Yes, us too," Ivy smirked as she wore a blue jacket with a cute winter dress and wearing a white muff on her head. "I've come to wish the best big brother in the world good luck for when he makes it into the Mighty Ducks team, unlike your brother, Dimple." She then sat down with Darla, Yuki, Teresa, Elena, and Lilo as her brother was going to try-out today, but there no doubt going to be nasty cheating as they were both deVils and all.

"So, who's first?" Wildwing asked his little brother.

"That guy named Jackson Devil?" Nosedive replied, trying to say the last name.

"It's de _Vil_!" Jackson glared.

"Uh, yeah, him." Nosedive said.

"Prepare to be amazed," Jackson smirked. "I shall save your time by going first than choosing these chumps."

"Go, Jackson!" Ivy cheered to her big brother.

Jackson soon did a few dirty tricks that were illegal in hockey.

"Hey, that's cheating!" Yuki glared. "I saw that!"

"Not really friendly, is he?" Nosedive asked the others, referring to Jackson.

"He's definitely not the one we're looking for." Wildwing said.

"You have to be crazy to not let me join your team!" Jackson said to the Mighty Ducks.

"Well, I guess we're raving lunatics, 'cuz you're outta here!" Mallory glared back at Jackson.

" **I SHOULD SUE!** " Jackson snapped. He soon gulped as he soon saw Grin standing up which was not a good thing as he was the team's muscle while also zen man/duck. "Come on, Ivy, let's go to the toy store." The wicked boy smiled nervously to his little sister.

"I agree." Ivy said as she saw how big Grin was.

Jackson took Ivy's hand and soon ran away with her.

"Serves you right." Darla smirked.

"Yeeeeeeaaahhh!" Lilo, Yuki, Teresa, and Elena added.

* * *

"Okay, the next one is-Oh, you can't be serious." Nosedive groaned as he saw the chief of the police's name on the list.

"Who is it, Nosedive?" Wildwing asked his brother.

"It's the one guy that hates us." Nosedive groaned.

"What's he doing here?!" Tanya glared.

"Let's just get this over with." Mallory muttered.

"What's Mr. Klegghorn doing here?" Darla wondered once she saw the police chief.

"Probably wants to know more about The Mighty Ducks, and thought that this was the easiest way to get into their 'secrets'." Elena said.

"That's what it sounds like to me." Yuki crossed her arms.

"All right, you Ducks, let me try out for the team." Klegghorn demanded.

"All right, all right, show us what ya got." Wildwing told the police chief, though he was anything but sincere.

Klegghorn soon tried out, but he wasn't that great on the ice. The Mighty Ducks wanted to reject him straight away, but they had to see what he could do, which wasn't much.

"Man, he's worse than I thought I was when Yuki taught us how to play hockey when Experiment 523 came to the island." Teresa commented.

"Let's hope he's better at fighting." Elena said.

"Next!" Tanya called out.

"Do I get the part?" Klegghorn asked.

"We'll see, we got one more applicant." Wildwing told him.

Klegghorn soon left the ice rink.

"All right, who do we have next then?" Nosedive wondered as he then took a look at the sheet.

"Let's hope that the next one is better than Klegghorn." Tanya said.

"Next!" Nosedive called out to the third and final applicant for today.

* * *

The third and final applicant soon came into the ice rink. The girls took a look to see who it was. Lilo took out her camera and took a picture. The figure looked like Captain Marvel only without the superhero outfit.

"Do you know who that is?" Yuki asked Darla.

"No, but he looks just like Captain Marvel; the DC one, not the Marvel one." Darla said.

"Does that mean we call him Shazam?" Teresa asked.

The guest then looked to the girls and waved to them and they then waved back politely.

"So, your name is Shaz?" Nosedive asked the teenage boy.

"You could say that." The boy replied.

"All right, Shaz," Wildwing replied back. "Show us what you got."

Shaz soon went out into the ice and showed them his skills and where his hockey skills were amazing.

"Guys, he might be the last one, but he's the only one showing true sportsmanship and amazing skills." Mallory told the others.

"Let's see how he does against a team AKA us." Nosedive said.

"That actually sounds like a good idea." Tanya said.

Shaz soon skated against the ice and smiled to the Mighty Ducks. "So, how did I do?" he then asked them.

"You did great, but to make the team, you'll need to beat us." Wildwing said.

"Oh, boy, I guess I better do some quick warm-ups then." Shaz chuckled to himself.

"Come on, guys, let's show him what we're made of." Duke chuckled.

"Indeed." Grin smirked.

Shaz soon met with the team. Yuki dressed as a referee and even had a whistle before she dropped the puck and blew the whistle before dashing back to the others in excitement to see yet another Mighty Ducks game in person. Once the trial started, Shaz took the puck with his hockey stick before Nosedive could even get it.

"Hey!" Nosedive glared.

"Shaz steals the puck!" Shaz laughed as he started the game.

Tanya soon tried to steal the puck back. Shaz smirked toward Tanya. Tanya glared as she played against him.

"Oh, I can't watch," Yuki covered her eyes before putting her hands down. "But I have to because it's really cool!"

Shaz soon checked her, which in hockey meant getting her out of his way, by charging her into the wall before continuing on to the goal with the puck.

"What the heck?!" Tanya glared.

"Score!" Shaz cheered for himself. "Oh, uh, sorry, Tanya."

"Don't mention it," Tanya scoffed before getting off the wall. "That was some quick foot work."

"Thanks, I do my best." Shaz replied.

"Then you won't mind this!" Nosedive smirked as he swiped the puck next.

"Oh, pretty sneaky, Nosedive." Shaz smirked as he went after him.

"Thanks!" Nosedive smirked back.

Shaz soon went faster and soon saw Duke about to check him.

"Hey, guy, going my way?" Duke smirked to Shaz.

Shaz soon timed it right and stopped causing Duke to check right into the wall before going after Nosedive again, much faster this time.

"Is this good or bad?" Darla asked Yuki.

"It's very good for Shaz!" Yuki grinned. "He's gonna be the next Mighty Duck for sure!"

"Not if Grin has can check him first." Elena said.

"Oh, this should be fun." Shaz smirked as he skated along only to come across Grin who smiled darkly down to him.

"Pain is just an illusion." Grin told Shaz.

Shaz soon checked Grin, moving him out of the way to Nosedive.

"Wah!" Nosedive yelped.

Yuki kept covering and uncovering her eyes as she couldn't believe what she was witnessing. Shaz soon stole the puck back and made his way to the Mighty Duck's goal and where he now just had to get past Mallory and Wildwing.

"You think you can beat us?" Wildwing smirked.

"You make me laugh!" Mallory added.

"Well, prepare to have a chuckle fest!" Shaz smirked back. Shaz soon got past Mallory and soon shot the puck and which was missed by Wildwing.

"Goal!" Teresa cheered. "Uh, is that right?"

"It's okay, Teresa," Yuki chuckled. "Also, I think that the Mighty Ducks just got a new member."

"All those in favor?" Wildwing smirked to his team.

"Aye!" The other Mighty Ducks agreed.

"All those opposed?" Wildwing smirked. "Well, that settles it. Welcome to the team, Shaz!"

This caused the girls to cheer.

"Thank you, Wildwing, this is an honor." Shaz smiled politely as he shook hands with Wildwing before the other Mighty Ducks.

"You sure have quite the iron grip." Wildwing said.

"Well, I guess you could say some people 'marvel' at my strength." Shaz chuckled innocently.

"Well, it's nice to have a new teammate." Nosedive said.

"It's good to be on the team," Shaz smiled back. "Even if I'm not a duck like you guys."

"This is so amazing." Yuki smiled.

"So happy for ya, Yuki." Elena smiled back.

"We all are." Lilo added.

"Thanks, you guys," Yuki beamed. "It means a lot to me that you can all share this with me like when Darla took me to the game last night."

"We should get going." Darla said.

"Aww..." Yuki frowned.

"Come on, Yuki, don't get greedy like when I let you guys meet Aqualad." Elena giggled.

"Oh, alright." Yuki sighed.

Darla and the girls soon left as the Mighty Ducks now had a new team member.

* * *

 ** _Later at the Fudo house..._**

Cherry and Atticus played a video game on the couch.

"Hey, Darla, how were the try-outs?" Atticus smiled to his little sister.

"You should've been there," Darla giggled. "Jackson and Ivy were there and they got kicked out of the rink!"

"Dang, I wish I was there." Atticus pouted.

"It was hilarious." Darla laughed about Jackson and Ivy's misfortune.

"So, who won the try-out?" Cherry asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Darla replied.

"Come on, tell us." Atticus said.

"Does the name Captain Marvel mean anything to you two?" Darla asked.

"Um, how can he have been at the try-out if he was out saving the day?" Atticus asked as he showed the newspaper.

"But he came to the ice rink to try out as a Mighty Duck," Darla replied. "I know what I saw, Atticus."

"Maybe you should have asked him why he looks like Captain Marvel." Cherry suggested.

"I guess..." Darla sighed before going to her room.

Cherry smirked as she unpaused the game and beat Atticus.

"HEY!" Atticus snapped.

"Yes!" Cherry beamed. "Star Fox is the winner!"

"Dang it." Atticus groaned.

Cherry clapped and laughed out of victory. "I am the Super Smash Bros. champion!"


	5. Chapter 5

**_Meanwhile with Shaz..._**

Shaz was signing some papers that Phil had sent over for him since he was going to be the newest member on the Mighty Ducks team.

"Do you think Canard would be happy I did this?" Wildwing asked.

"You need to stop worrying about Canard." Tanya told him.

"You're right, you're right." Wildwing sighed.

"Besides, this guy's a genius and real team player." Nosedive smiled proudly.

"Yeah, I'm so glad we got him, and not Klegghorn." Wildwing said.

"Don't get me started on that jokester." Nosedive rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, he makes you look mature." Mallory smirked.

"Ha, ha." Nosedive glared.

"Finally done." Shaz groaned as he signed the last paper.

"Sorry that took a while for ya, but ya know, rules and regulations." Duke told him.

"I appreciate it though." Shaz replied as he turned in his paperwork.

"By the way, has anyone told you that you look just like this guy?" Nosedive asked as he showed the front page with the picture of Captain Marvel on it.

"Oh, yeah, I get that a lot," Shaz smiled innocently. "I have no idea where it comes from."

"Must be your looks." Tanya said.

"You aren't related, are ya?" Nosedive asked.

"No, it's a coincidence." Shaz replied innocently.

"That's good." Nosedive said.

"Though our powers are related; I mean if he hadn't saved my life from dying, I wouldn't be here." Shaz said.

"So, you do know Captain Marvel." Tanya said to their new team member.

"Yeah, he once saved me from drowning." Shaz explained.

"Drowning, eh?" Duke asked.

"Not a strong swimmer." Shaz admitted.

"So then how did he save you?" Nosedive asked.

"Well, you know, however superheroes find out you're in danger." Shaz said like it was obvious.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _"It started when I was taking a swimming class, but unfortunately, the class I took was in the middle of a storm in the ocean." Shaz's voice narrated._

 _Shaz shivered a bit as he was with his class as today was going to be a very big and life changing day for him as everyone else lined up since the coach told them to. Storm clouds were starting to form as the line got shorter and shorter._

 _"Uh, Coach?" Shaz raised his hand. "Is this safe?"_

 _"Oh, come on, what could go wrong?" The coach shrugged before the storm started which now caused the ocean to get wild._

 _"Uh, but..." Shaz stammered._

 _"Come on, let's go!" The coach called out before blowing his whistle. "Let's work on those strokes!"_

 _"Uh, Coach, what about that wave?" Shaz gulped as he saw a big wave coming to them._

 _"What wave?" The coach laughed before looking. "Oh, crap!"_

 _The wave soon hit them and where the ones that could swim swam up to the surface after the wave hit, but as for Shaz, well, he was drowning._

 _"WAH!" Shaz yelped. "Help! I can't swim!"_

 _The storm seemed to get worse and worse as Shaz was in deep, deep trouble. He soon lost consciousness._

 _"Uh, if anyone asks, he ran away from home..." The coach smiled nervously._

 _"That is totally selfish!" A girl scolded the coach. "Someone has to save him!"_

 _"Look!" A boy pointed up in the sky as a superhero came to the rescue._

 _"It's Captain Marvel!" The girl squealed like a fan girl._

 _"Oh, uh, heh... What an amazing turn of events." The coach smiled nervously._

 _Captain Marvel looked into the water and soon zipped down as he saw Shaz in danger. After a few seconds, he soon came out of the ocean with Shaz who was unconscious._

 _"Uh, is he okay?" The coach asked nervously. "If he croaks, it could get very messy."_

 _Captain Marvel soon put his ear to Shaz's chest before putting him on the beach and knew which of his powers to use to save Shaz's life._

 _"Is he...?" The girl asked._

 _"He's fine, just knocked out, but don't worry, I'll help him." Captain Marvel promised._

 _"How?" The girl asked._

 _"By my superpowers of course." Captain Marvel smiled before he used his powers to help Shaz. "Shazam!"_

 _Shaz seemed to glow at first before his eyes fluttered and he sat up._

 _"Oh, thank goodness, he's okay!" The girl beamed as she hugged Shaz. "Thank you, Captain Marvel, you're the best!"_

 _"Huh, I feel stronger." Shaz said as he stood up and flexed his arms._

 _"Hey, uh, I knew you were okay all along, kid," The coach smiled nervously. "Heh... No need to tell the local authorities about this, huh?" He soon felt a tap on his shoulder. "Huh?" he asked before turning around to who had got his attention._

 _It was a police officer._

 _"Jail, right?" The coach gulped._

 _"Endangering these civilians' lives? Yeah, you're definitely going to jail." The officer nodded firmly before taking the coach away to jail._

 _"Wait, I can explain!" The coach yelped as he was suddenly taken away._

 _Shaz walked around as he felt very different which made the others stare at him as the other officers called their families. Shaz soon leaned against a lamp post while thinking of why he felt so strong until he heard the lamp post having to be pushed off the ground. "Whoa, d-did I do that?" He asked out of surprise._

 _"You sure did." Captain Marvel said._

 _"But how?" Shaz asked._

 _"Because of one of my powers which are magic which gave you the same powers that me and Superman have, except for the weakness to Kryptonite, you won't have to worry about that." Captain Marvel said._

 _"So, I'm like a superhero now?" Shaz asked Captain Marvel out of astonishment._

 _"Yep." Captain Marvel nodded as he placed the lamp post back where it was._

 _"I don't know what to say." Shaz said as he was in full astonishment._

 _"Just be sure to not drown again." Captain Marvel said._

 _"I'll try not to, thank you so much for your help, sir." Shaz saluted Captain Marvel._

 _"No problem, by the way, I never got your name." Captain Marvel said._

 _"They call me Shaz." Shaz replied._

 _"Shaz?" Captain Marvel asked._

 _"Yeah, for some reason, my parents named me that, short for the ancient wizard, Shazam." Shaz said._

 _"So Shaz for short?" Captain Marvel asked._

 _"Please," Shaz replied. "Shazam feels to show-offy."_

 _"Guess you should be lucky not to be named after the genie Kazaam." Captain Marvel attempted to joke._

 _"Yeah." Shaz laughed a little._

 _"Well, I must get going," Captain Marvel told Shaz. "Evil doesn't take a holiday, you know."_

 _"Yeah, I know." Shaz said._

 _"Stay in school!" Captain Marvel told Shaz before taking off._

 _Shaz then saluted Captain Marvel as he went off._

 **End of Flashback**

* * *

"And that's what happened." Shaz told the Mighty Ducks.

"Amazing." Grin said.

Shaz nodded to them.

"You've had quite the adventures, it seems." Nosedive chuckled.

"Yep, I also do yoga to keep myself calm and not let my powers make me think I'm better than anyone." Shaz said.

"That's very noble of you," Mallory added. "Maybe you'd like to join me in some morning yoga."

"Okay, Mallory." Shaz smiled.

"Me as well." Grin added.

Shaz smiled as he happily joined the team. He would also be able to help them out with many problems.

* * *

 ** _Back at the Fudo house..._**

"I thought you guys had an adventure." Darla said to Cherry and Atticus.

"We did, we came back," Cherry replied. "Time travel's instantaneous, so we're gone and back before you even know we're gone."

"We'll tell you all about it though." Atticus smiled to his little sister.

"Yay!" Darla smiled.

"I just hope you don't mind hearing an adventure about cows." Cherry said.

"Well, I do have this..." Darla replied before taking out her Disney Channel Original Movie DVD of a movie called Cow Belles starring Ally & AJ Michalka.

"Hey, it's the Phil of the Future girl." Cherry pointed out once she saw Ally Michalka.

"Nice." Atticus said.

"Um, Atticus, I always thought maybe you would be on the Mighty Ducks team." Darla said to her big brother.

"Maybe." Atticus said.

"It seems like something you'd do." Darla shrugged.

"Maybe another time, I have a lot of my own work going for me after all." Atticus smiled.

"Alright." Darla said.

"All right, have a seat, we'll tell you about our adventure." Cherry told Darla.

"Yay!" Darla beamed and sat down between them.

* * *

While they told her their story, Shaz's adventure with The Mighty Ducks wasn't over yet. Shaz walked all around the arena to get to know the place better since he was going to be spending a lot of time here as a Mighty Duck. This also meant that he could go on missions with them.

 _'I wonder what my first mission with them will be?'_ Shaz thought to himself.

"Hey, kid, don't forget to sign this." Phil said.

"Uh, okay, what's this?" Shaz asked as he signed a paper.

"Uh, just your autograph to sell on the internet." Phil smiled nervously.

"Seriously?" Shaz asked, unimpressed.

"Yeah, it's no trouble at all." Phil smiled before going off as it was actually a liability wavier.

Shaz soon signed the wavier, hoping it was the last thing to sign in The Pond. Shaz wandered around as he explored the hockey rink as this was his new life now and there were many more adventures to come for him. He even had access to some security footage so that he could even watch their first mission. Shaz stuck his tongue out and soon selected the video and decided to pop it in with a smile as he got settled in. It showed two ninjas breaking into a bank.

"Well, I guess I could get used to this..." Shaz said, feeling laid back about going on missions as it was actually something he was familiar with, even if he just got to join The Mighty Ducks. He would be sure to do his best for his new team.

* * *

"This super laser works!" One ninja cheered as he broke in with another to steal money and gold. "We did it! All that money is ours, and nobody can stop us!" Unfortunately for him, there was someone that would stop them.

The two ninjas turned around and a vehicle soon crashed into the building.

"Guess again, Ninjerks!" Nosedive smirked as he came out.

The skinny ninja soon took control of the laser and shot at him only to miss and the laser blast hit the wall.

"I'll handle these rookies." Duke said as he used his grappling hook on the ceiling and swung off to the ninjas and their weapon before slicing off the cannon of the laser.

The two ninjas soon ran away as the laser was about to blow up. Once it did, Shaz and the other Mighty Ducks soon ran towards the ninjas.

"No freak is gonna beat me!" The skinny ninja glared at Mallory.

"Freak? Not exactly!" Mallory huffed before kicking him into the wall. "I'd like to think of myself as darling different."

The strong ninja began to back away from Shaz and Grin before trying to knock them out by punching them by the chest only for him to feel pain.

"Aww... Did that hurt?" Shaz taunted the stronger ninja.

"You wouldn't want to disturb my inner tranquility, would you?" Grin smirked before flicking the strong ninja away like a fly against a potted plant and bowed.

Shaz soon tied up both the ninjas.

"Good work." Nosedive said.

"Hmm... Where should I put 'em?" Shaz smirked then.

"Let's deposit them in the vault." Nosedive smirked back.

"Yeah!" Shaz chuckled as he then threw the ninjas inside of the vault.

"Listen up, bad boys, there's a new sheriff in town, and he's wearing feathers!" Nosedive laughed at the bad guys.

* * *

They soon went back into their vehicle. When they got back, Phil was pacing around as he was trying to think of a way to make money off of this like the greedy fool he was.

"That was awesome." Shaz smiled.

"Glad ya had fun, buddy," Nosedive smirked. "You think you can handle this as a regular thing?"

"Oh, just try me." Shaz smirked back.

"I'll take that as a yes." Nosedive smirked back.

Shaz chuckled as they walked off together.

"There's gotta be some way I can make this pay... I know!" Phil said to himself once he got an idea. "Official Mighty Ducks Secret Headquarters Tour! Ten bucks a head!"

"No way." Shaz shook his head.

"You lead a really rich fantasy life, Phil." Duke teased.

"Whoa, nice mainframe, Tanya!" Nosedive smiled to the blonde female duck.

"Yeah, it looks great." Shaz agreed.

"I found this chain of electrical stats, very fascinating!" Tanya smiled as she took out a book as she stood by a giant monitor. "I'm calling it Drake-1! We can use it to search for Dragaunaus any time we want! Like, now even!"

"Yeah? Well, I wouldn't give a used puck bag for our chances in finding him." Wildwing muttered and crossed his arms.

"Well, you never know 'til we try." Shaz said.

"Wildwing, it's time you put that mask on and start acting like a leader, alright?" Duke suggested.

"Just keeping it until we find Canard." Wildwing said as he patted his pocket where he kept the mask.

Shaz could already tell that Canard was the leader before Wildwing. When he asked the others about him, he found out that he was right, and decided to maybe not say anything about it around Wildwing just to be on the safe side.

"He gave you the mask for a reason!" Duke told Wildwing. "He wanted you to lead us!"

"Look, I'm not cut out to be a leader," Wildwing sulked. "It's too much responsibility!"

Suddenly, the monitor went off which surprised them all at first.

"Drake-1 is picking up an unusual energy source outside!" Tanya told the others. "I mean, it's really big! Wildwing, it could be the Raptor's Dry System!"

"If you're right, then we found Dragaunus." Wildwing said before they moved out like superheros on a mission.

"Aw, jeez, come on, there's more important things than fighting evil!" Phil pouted. "Like personal appearances, promotional schemes, all kinds of-"

"You don't think this is important, Phil?" Shaz asked as Wildwing grabbed Phil.

"Uh..." Phil suddenly looked nervous.

"See for yourself..." Wildwing told him as they dragged him along.

"Uh, it's okay, man, I believe ya!" Phil cried out. "I gotta sue somebody tomorrow morning, come on!"

"Oh, no you don't, you're coming with us to see for yourself." Shaz smirked.


	6. Chapter 6

They were soon back in their vehicle to get back to work.

"Commence launch sequence." Wildwing commanded.

Tanya then pushed the levers which made a red light flash and buzz. The roof then opened up so they could fly out into the sky.

"Launch sequence engaged!" Tanya called out.

"Here we go." Shaz said.

Duke soon pulled a lever which opened up the ice rink so they could launch like a spaceship being launched into outer space for the moon landing.

"Oh, guys, I don't feel so good..." Phil groaned, sounding sick to his stomach.

The spaceship soon got right side up, meaning no more feeling sick for Phil.

"Hey, we can make some Mighty Duck airsick bags!" Phil suggested.

Shaz just groaned as he knew this man was going to be annoying for a while.

"Full power thrusters!" Wildwing called out.

"Busting thrusters!" Nosedive called back before pressing a green button.

The ship soon raced down the runway and hovered through the sky.

* * *

They seemed to travel for a while before then finally landing, and they came out to explore.

"Are you sure this is the right spot?" Shaz asked Tanya.

"It has to be," Tanya replied. "This is the source of the energy reading!"

"Yeah, right," Phil smirked as he only saw harmless woodland animals. "This place is just crawlin' with evil!"

"This is just hopeless..." Wildwing sighed. "We don't even know if Dragaunus is on this planet! We're never gonna find him."

They all soon felt the earth shake.

"Oh, yeah?" Mallory replied then. "Looks like he just found us!"

A ship came from behind a boulder and soon flew off into the sky. They soon start running back to their spaceship. The enemy ship zipped right behind them and even started to shoot.

"Yowza, that was close!" Shaz gasped as they narrowly missed the shot.

They soon got back in the spaceship to take the fight to the sky.

"Open the door!" Phil panicked as he pounded on the doors. "We're gonna get a bigger ship now, right? Right?!"

"We gotta get control of that ship." Wildwing suggested.

"Are you mad, man?!" Nosedive asked him. "That guy's packing up heat and will tarp the planet?!"

"And its gateway generator is our only ticket home." Wildwing told him.

Shaz soon noticed that Wildwing was slowly, but surely becoming more of a leader for them.

* * *

Dragaunus laughed wickedly as they were right behind the Mighty Ducks. " **DESTROY THEM, SIEGE!** " he then commanded.

Wildwing soon pulled on a lever and made their ship soar above Dragaunus's. Once above, the enemy ship attached to it. They then cut a hole in the ship and began to invade it.

"Phil, wait here." Wildwing told the human man.

"Uh, no problem, babe, I'll lock-up, right?" Phil replied, nervously.

Shaz was about to join them.

"Tanya, get control of the main engines," Wildwing began to command. "Grin, keep her covered."

The two then went off to do what they had to do.

"We'll have to get to the top beam." Wildwing told the others.

"That'll mean facing Dragaunus and his goons." Shaz said.

"Yeah!" Mallory laughed.

Suddenly, two figures appeared.

"Eh... Is Shaz psychic or what?" Mallory muttered.

"Time to kick some bad guy butt." Shaz smirked.

"So, you want a rematch, eh?" Siege mocked.

"This time, there won't be enough of you to stop a pillow!" Wraith sneered as he threw a fireball.

Duke soon hit it like a baseball. Chameleon yelped once he saw the fireball coming toward him and ran out of the way as it hit a bunch of boxes in the back. Siege then growled and came towards Wildwing, but Wildwing just picked him up and threw him back. Duke and Wraith then seemed to be in a swordfight with Duke's sword and Wraith's staff.

"What do you say, Nosedive, are these guys off our Christmas card list?" Shaz asked Nosedive, referring to the enemy.

"Totally!" Nosedive replied as he soon took out his gun and shot in the ceiling, leaving a gaping hole.

The debris shook and huge chunks came out before falling onto Siege. Mallory grabbed one enemy and flung him against Wraith, knocking them both down before he was revealed to be Chameleon with shape-shifting powers.

"That was a bit easy." Shaz said.

Siege then growled and came back out.

"ENOUGH!" Dragaunus soon yelled out before appearing before them. "You twits head over to controls, go towards the city, blast it into rubble! I'll handle these pests."

"Not without a fight, Dragaunus!" Duke glared.

"That's right!" Shaz added.

"Don't be so sure about that~" Dragaunus smirked as he fired at them.

Wildwing was about to pull out a shield, but the ground exploded and it sent the Mighty Ducks team all flying. Shaz soon stopped in mid-air.

"Hmm... Clever, aren't we?" Dragaunus smirked to him.

Shaz simply glared at the evil alien. Draganunus continued to shoot. Shaz decided to take this time to help protect his new teammates. He soon saw the shot hit the barrels behind some of his teammates.

"Man, where was this guy back in Puck World?" Nosedive commented in amazement.

The barrels were about to fall on top of them. Shaz saw that and panicked as he then rushed to save them.

"Now, for you~..." Dragaunaus smirked towards Wildwing.

Wildwing soon charged at him.

"You won't even know what hit you." Dragaunaus taunted as he pressed a button and glowed a blue color before walking off, making Wildwing fall to the floor.

Wildwing glared as the villain let out an evil chuckle before he was suddenly picked up in thin-air and kicked away on the floor again. Unluckily for Dragaunus, his footprints soon showed due to what was leaking out of one of the barrels. Shaz looked over and narrowed his eyes, zipping towards Dragaunus and tackled the villain down to the floor.

"Gotcha, Lizard Breath!" Shaz glared.

"What in the-?!" Dragaunaus glared back. "How did you find me?!"

"You might wanna wipe your feet next time you go invisible." Shaz smirked.

Dragaunus soon looked and saw that the bottom of his feet were showing. Shaz chuckled, but soon gagged as Dragaunus grabbed him by his throat. He was soon lifted up.

"Draganunus, let him go, it's us you want." Wildwing growled.

Shaz began to try and get free from Dragaunus's grip.

"Resistance is useless, you fool, you should've stayed away from these miserable chickens." Dragaunus glared to Shaz.

"You're the fool!" Shaz coughed and sputtered out.

Wildwing soon knew that now was that time to start acting like a leader. Shaz groaned, he soon kicked against Dragaunus and got the villain to let go of him and they both fell to the floor, but Shaz tried to catch his breath before he would do anything else.

"No matter, Canard is trapped forever in dimensional limbo and so is the mask." Dragaunus smirked.

Wildwing growled to that.

"Your leader is gone, and that friend of yours is just a poor substitute." Dragaunus grinned darkly.

"I'll find Canard, whatever it takes!" Wildwing narrowed his eyes.

"That's right." Shaz said as he started to get up.

"You pathetic fools!" Dragaunus laughed as he soon shoved Wildwing against Shaz and they both hit the wall. "You'll never see your friend again!"

"No... No, I don't believe it!" Wildwing grumbled.

* * *

Tanya, Nosedive, and Duke soon made their way to their comrades.

"Deal with it, Duck Boy and Superman wannabe!" Dragaunus taunted.

"Wrong, Dino Breath." Wildwing glowered as he soon took out Canard's mask and wore it proudly.

The mask helped him see more of Dragaunus and the device that made him invisible.

"I'll take it from here." Wildwing told Shaz.

Shaz nodded and let him do what he needed to do while he would go check on the others. Wildwing then grabbed a hold of Dragaunus's weapon and crushed it in his hand, making the villain appear for all to see and began to fight him.

 ** _"The city is in range, my lord, we are ready for bombardment."_** Wraith spoke through a speaker.

Tanya and Grin took that as their cue to now shut down the engines.

"Hurry, guys, there isn't much time!" Shaz warned as he came to them as they were in a room with a giant crystal. He then had an idea of what to do with the giant crystal as he flew up to it.

Grin soon looked ready to punch the crystal.

"GRIN, NO!" Tanya panicked.

Shaz soon punched the giant crystal at the same time Grin did. This made the whole ship rumble as Wildwing and Dragaunus battled each other.

"Uh, guys? You won't believe this." Tanya said as she came in.

"Uh-oh, what now?" Mallory frowned.

"Well, we're kinda, sorta, gonna... Crash." Tanya said.

"Grin and I kind of destroyed the power core that was a giant crystal." Shaz added.

"What?! Aw, man!" Wildwing groaned.

"Does Grin _always_ have to blow something up?!" Nosedive complained as they soon escaped before they would explode with the ship.

Once they got into their own ship, they soon detached from the enemy ship.

"It's headed straight for the city!" Duke cried out about the enemy ship.

They soon saw the enemy ship flying after a while.

"Looks like they're gonna crash." Shaz said.

The enemy ship kept flying, but it soon seemed to hide behind a building.

"What happened?" Mallory asked Tanya.

"They must have switched to maxillary power." Tanya said.

"We gotta search for him!" Wildwing commanded.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Wildwing, but we don't have much fuel, like, we're done, almost." Tanya told him.

This made Wildwing sulk slightly in defeat.

"We'll find them again." Shaz assured him.

"He's right," Duke smiled. "Because now, we have a leader."

"And a real team captain." Mallory added.

"That's my bro!" Nosedive cheered.

"You can do it." Grin assured Wildwing.

"Absolutely." Tanya said.

Phil sniffled at the sight, he wiped his tears with a tissue and even blew his nose, emotionally.

* * *

They soon flew back to The Pond AKA their HQ.

"I guess I could get used to this for a while," Shaz smiled. "Anything to help The Mighty Ducks."

They soon landed back in the Pond.

"Well, here we are, home sweet home, glad to have ya on the team." Phil chuckled to Shaz.

"Glad to be on the team." Shaz said.

"I hope ya don't mind, but I plan on sharing this story to some people." Phil told the team.

"For money?" Shaz deadpanned.

"Maybe." Phil said nervously.

Shaz just rolled his eyes.

"Aw, come on, what can I do?" Phil defended. "I'm just the lovable manager to look out for ya guys."

"And do you really think that Klegghorn will believe that story?" Shaz asked.

"I don't see why he wouldn't, it's the story of the century, just you wait!" Phil replied, almost boastfully.

* * *

Unfortunately for Phil, Klegghorn didn't believe him.

"I can't believe he told Klegghorn about us!" Nosedive complained. "Now everyone's gonna know our secret identities!"

"Nice going, Phil." Shaz groaned.

"What secret identities?" Mallory replied. "We're the only talking ducks on the planet!"

'Hey, besides, it's better if the world knows you're superheros." Phil suggested.

"It is?" Wildwing asked.

"Well, sure, think of all the merchandising!" Phil smiled.

"Oh, good grief." Shaz muttered in deadpan.

"Comics, action figures, and hey!" Phil continued eagerly. "Even a cartoon show!"

"Bad karma." Grin replied.

The other disagreed as they didn't think that would even be possible or a thing.

"Oh, come on; think about it." Phil complained.

"Sure... We'll think about that later..." Shaz rolled his eyes slightly.

The rest of Shaz's life with The Mighty Ducks was just going to get more challenging.

"I guess I could call myself a Mighty Duck," Shaz told himself as he thought this through. "Oh, well? What's the worst that could happen? Maybe someday I can help them find Canard." He would need to do some scientific work to help them find their original leader.

Just when would be the question as Shaz began his new life as it would come between saving the world and having hockey games for their fans and civilians. They would also have a traitor coming soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Yuki cheered as she came to the hockey game with her parents and they were happy she was excited as they watched The Mighty Ducks in person again. "This is so exciting!"

Tanya soon struck the puck into the goal and the crowd went wild.

"I love you, Mighty Ducks!" Yuki yelled out. "I always will!"

The Mighty Ducks them then put their hockey sticks together after the game ended and everyone cheered them on.

"That was so awesome!" Yuki cheered.

"You here every game, kid?" Shaz asked.

"I wouldn't miss unless I get sick, then I can watch the game at home on TV." Yuki smiled.

"Wow, now that's what I call dedication." Shaz smiled back.

"I just love hockey," Yuki beamed. "I hope someday I can become a professional."

"I'm sure you will someday, kiddo." Shaz smiled down to her.

"So, how does it feel being a member of the Mighty Ducks?" Yuki smiled.

"Pretty exciting," Shaz smiled back. "They really see me as one of them, and I feel the same way. Kinda like we're all a family."

"Your own family must be proud." Yuki smiled.

Shaz seemed a little distant about that.

"Um, are you okay?" Yuki asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine," Shaz replied. "You want an autograph?"

"Sure!" Yuki smiled, taking out her lunchbox. She was soon given what she wanted.

"Stay in school, kid." Shaz advised.

"Oh, I will..." Yuki smiled, then looked over as she had to go home now. "Ooh, gotta go. Good game!"

"Good game," Shaz smiled back and waved as she left. He soon saw a young girl coming over to him with a photo and pen. "Aww, hello there!" he then smiled.

"Can I have your autograph too?" The girl asked hopefully.

"Sure." Shaz smiled.

"Thank you~" The girl beamed.

Shaz smiled as he signed his name for her before giving it back. The girl soon squealed out of excitement as she accepted it. Shaz chuckled and smiled as he knew he could get used to this. Eventually, it was time for the Mighty Ducks to have their after game time.

"Well, I guess that's all of them." Shaz said as the ice rink was empty now.

"You sure did have some fans, big guy." Nosedive smiled.

"Heh, I guess I did." Shaz chuckled.

Tanya soon came by.

"You coming inside, Tanya?" Shaz asked her.

"I'll be right there in a little bit, you guys go ahead." Tanya smiled.

"Okay." Shaz said.

Tanya was soon left alone, but little did anyone know, that would be a grave mistake. Shaz joined the other Mighty Ducks to their hideout as they went to hang out and do their own thing as their game was over and their fans had gone home. As for Shaz, he decided to do some meditation for the time being.

* * *

"You don't steal a puck from a member of your own team, Nosedive!" Duke told his teammate. "It's bad manners!"

"Schyah! Same to you, double!" Nosedive replied as Mallory and Grin played Chess.

 _'Don't get involved this time.'_ Shaz thought to himself.

It eventually seemed like Duke and Nosedive were going to get into an argument.

"Hm?" Shaz opened one eye as the monitor went off and he went to go check it out with the others.

"We got an intruder." Wildwing told the others.

"Just what we need." Shaz groaned.

"How can anyone access our secret elevator?" Duke wondered.

"I dunno, but in about three seconds, they're gonna come right through that door." Wildwing glared.

Everyone held weapons as they came to the door and they opened to show a purple-haired humanoid female duck who looked quite attractive.

"Whoa." Shaz said.

Nosedive looked as though he had fallen head over heels for this mysterious stranger.

"She could be a robot or Chameleon in disguise." Mallory huffed.

"The Mask will tell us what she's really made of." Wildwing said, scanning her with the mask, but only found a skeleton. "I don't believe it! She's legit!"

"So, she's from Puck World?" Shaz asked.

"It would appear so." Wildwing said to him.

"I'm sorry to alarm you all, but Tanya said it was okay if I come up." The duck woman smiled to all of them while Duke and Nosedive were awing her beauty.

Something about this duck woman seemed suspicious to Shaz.

"Yeah, what happened to Tanya, anyway?" Mallory asked.

"Oh, she said she was going to a place called 'Electric Land'." The duck woman shrugged innocently.

Shaz hummed out of suspicion.

"Right this way, sweetheart, just make yourself comfortable, huh?" Duke smiled to the duck woman as he took her hand and allowed her to sit down.

Nosedive soon shoved Duke out of the way and sat right beside the duck woman, holding her in his arm with it around her shoulder.

"I may throw up." Mallory muttered.

"I think I'm gonna go a little sight-seeing." Shaz said.

"Oh, leaving so soon, handsome?" The duck woman cooed.

"I just, uh, need some air." Shaz lied before running out.

"Suit yourself." The duck woman giggled innocently as he rushed out.

 _'I don't trust her.'_ Shaz thought to himself.

"Hey, bud." Phil smiled to Shaz.

"Hey..." Shaz nodded his head as he went off to be alone. He began to look for Tanya.

Tanya didn't seem to be anywhere found so far.

"Hmm... I wonder where Tanya is?" Shaz muttered to himself. "First this new alien duck arrives, and now Tanya can't be found."

* * *

Something was very wrong indeed. Shaz soon walked into town and decided to relax a little while still wondering about this strange duck woman and where Tanya could possibly be.

"Where could she be? I hope she's alright." Shaz said.

Someone seemed to be following Shaz. He could now tell that someone had been right behind him.

"Hi there." A young woman smiled.

"Oh... Hi..." Shaz said. "Say... Were you following me?"

"Yes..." The young woman pouted.

"Why were you following me?" Shaz asked.

"You seemed lost, like you needed help..." The woman said. "Maybe I could help you?"

"Thanks, I'm looking for a friend of mine; she's a member of The Mighty Ducks," Shaz told her. "She's seemed to have disappeared."

"A member of the Mighty Ducks is missing?" The woman pouted.

"Her name's Tanya, you wouldn't happen to have seen her anywhere, have you?" Shaz replied.

"Oh... Sure, she's around here..." The woman said.

"Really?" Shaz asked out of hope.

"Sure thing!" The woman smiled. "Come on, follow me."

Shaz soon followed the woman. The woman gave a small smile as she took him into a dark alley which was so dark that they couldn't see anything.

"Hello?" Shaz asked.

The woman soon came up behind him with some tape and rope to tie him up and keep him shut with. Shaz began to look around before looking behind him. The woman soon tackled him into a fight cloud and began to try to bound and gag him. Although she had a hard time as his body felt as hard as steel.

"Hey, what're you doing?!" Shaz cried out.

"Why won't you go down?!" The woman glared.

"Get off of me!" Shaz glared back, then shoved her away, though he hated to do that to a woman and soon ran out of the alley to get away from her.

"Dang it!" The woman complained before being shown as Chameleon.

 ** _'You're not trying hard enough, you almost had him...'_** Dragaunus's voice scolded on a communicator.

"Sorry, Boss, but it felt like I was trying to bound and gag a steel wall." The Chameleon told him.

 ** _'Yes, he seems quite strong for a creature of this world, doesn't he?'_** Dragaunus replied. ** _'He might be a special case...'_**

"So, what now?" The Chameleon asked.

 ** _'Report back before someone sees you, we'll get him soon enough, and eventually, all of the Mighty Ducks, especially with Miss Lucretia DeCoy in action.'_ **Dragaunus replied.

"You got it, Boss." The Chameleon said before being teleported away.

"Is there _no one_ in this town to trust?!" Shaz complained as he ran away from the 'mysterious woman'. He soon had an idea as he rushed to Phil to find out if they had security cameras.

* * *

Phil was soon able to meet the new duck woman and even he seemed attracted to her despite being a human.

"Phil, do we have security cameras?" Shaz asked.

"Why, of course," Phil replied. "Wildwing even recommended them, mostly to watch out for Dragaunus."

"Perfect." Shaz smiled.

"I record everything, ya never know when it might make good footage for publicity." Phil smiled back.

Shaz rolled his eyes to that. Phil soon told Shaz where the video footage was.

Shaz came towards the video footage and decided to take a look for something in specific. He decided to go with the hockey rink. "Okay... Let's just see what happened after the game..." he said.

There was footage of him signing an autograph for a young girl and he soon left and sometime after he left, Tanya seemed to be coming out for something.

"Alright, now let's see what happened to Tanya." Shaz said.

The video soon played normally.

 ** _"Yikes! I better hurry,"_ **Tanya told herself. ** _"I gotta do a little browsing, and Electric Land is only open for another six hours!"_**

 ** _"Hello, Tanya."_** A female voice greeted.

 ** _"H-How'd_ you _get here?"_ **Tanya glared at the duck woman from earlier. ** _"Lucretia DeCoy!"_**

"She doesn't seem to trust her." Shaz said.

 ** _"How sweet~"_ **The duck woman smirked to Tanya. **_"You remember..."_**

Shaz gasped as the duck woman shot a gun towards Tanya, tying her up with wires and then taped her mouth shut.

 ** _"And, since you're the only one who knows me, I can't afford your friends finding me, now can I?"_** Lucretia smirked as she picked up Tanya and went to take her away.

"I knew there was something suspicious about her." Shaz glared.

Lucretia was then seen with the Mighty Ducks which started all of this and for some reason, she told them that her name was Vonda McDrake.

"Hmm... I wonder why she changed her name?" Shaz wondered before shrugging it off. "No matter, it's time to expose her before the Ducks get in trouble like Tanya." He soon decided that now was the perfect time.

* * *

As soon as Shaz came to see the other Mighty Ducks, it appeared to be time for a mission.

"Hey, Shaz, where'd you go?" Nosedive asked.

"I have to tell you guys something." Shaz replied.

"It'll have to wait, we gotta get moving." Nosedive told him.

"But this is important," Shaz told them. "It's about Tanya."

"Did you find her?" Nosedive asked.

"Well... Yes and no... It's about your new friend though." Shaz replied, referring to 'Vonda'.

"What about me?" 'Vonda' asked.

"You know what you did." Shaz glared.

"I just came to say hello, I don't know what you could possibly mean." Vonda smiled innocently.

Shaz began to tell them all what he found out by the security footage.

"I don't know what he could be talking about..." Vonda said, batting her eyelashes.

"Heh..." Nosedive grinned sheepishly. "Erm, Shaz, I think you might be wrong."

"Oh, yeah?" Shaz smirked. "Then I bet Miss McDrake wouldn't mind watching a little video then, now would she?"

"Oh, but there isn't enough time..." Vonda smirked back to him. "We have to go now, right, boys?"

Wildwing didn't know Shaz that long, but he had a feeling that their human teammate was onto something. "Look, we'll talk about this later, but keep that video tape, alright?" He then told Shaz.

"I will, Wildwing," Shaz promised before glaring at Vonda who glared back at him. "Anyway, what's the mission?"

"Whatya think?" Wildwing sighed. "We got an energy reading from Dragaunus's blasters."

"What won't that man do?" Shaz groaned.

"I even got to help them and got lucky on my first try." Vonda smiled innocently.

Mallory rolled her eyes to that.

"Lucky, huh?" Shaz asked out suspicion.

"Yes... Lucky..." Mallory muttered.

"Oh, I guess you don't like her either?" Shaz asked her quietly.

"Nope!" Mallory admitted.

Shaz soon whispered of what he found out from the footage.

"Really?" Mallory replied.

"Uh-huh..." Shaz nodded.

"Something about her bugged me, I guess that had to be it." Mallory scoffed.

"I wonder if that woman that tried to bound and gag me is working with her?" Shaz said.

"Someone tried to bound and gag you?" Mallory asked.

"Emphasis on _try_ ," Shaz laughed a little. "I came to take a walk and this woman tried to jump me."

"I wonder why she tried to do that?" Mallory hummed.

"Not sure." Shaz replied.

"Comfy, sweetheart?" Duke smiled to the duck woman.

"Yes, thank you, but I'm a little hungry," Vonda pouted. "I haven't eaten since I left Puck World."

"Oh, well, allow me-" Duke smiled.

"No, no, moi." Nosedive argued.

"Oh, wow." Shaz said, unimpressed.

* * *

Duke and Nosedive ran off together and hit their heads since they tried to work at the same time.

"Oi, it's like they've never seen a female alien duck before." Shaz groaned.

"You're telling me..." Mallory agreed as she was very annoyed.

 _'I just hope wherever Tanya is, she's safe.'_ Shaz thought to himself.

* * *

The ship soon landed and everyone came out to start another mission against Dragaunus.

"Okay, so where are they?" Mallory asked as they seemed to be alone.

"Right here, suckers!" Siege laughed as he came out and shot at them.

The team soon ducked down, avoiding the shot. However, the shot hit against the rocky cliff which then began to crumble and fall on them. The team then ran out of the way to avoid being crushed. Siege continued to shoot at them as Wraith suddenly appeared.

"Let's reject these chucks to the boards." Nosedive smirked as he got out his gun.

Wraith soon threw a fireball overhead of Nosedive, making bigger rocks fall over and crumble onto them. Shaz and the others soon huddled together.

Siege tried shooting again, but the rocks blocked it and that made him laugh. "You're between a rock and a hard place now, Ducks!"

"I only hope they're not too crushed by this!" Wraith laughed.

One of the biggest rocks was soon seen moved from underneath by Wildwing's shield. Grin soon lifted one of the rocks and threw it against Siege and Wraith as they ran off together.

"Stay back, sweetheart, I'll disarm that repulsive reptile!" Duke told Vonda as he brought out a laser sword as Nosedive brought out his gun, and where he soon shot Wraith who dodged it.

"Just leave the hero stuff to us hip happening ducks, okay?" Nosedive smirked.

"Hey, I'll have you know I'm in my prime!" Duke retorted.

"Yeah, right!" Nosedive replied. "Well, my demographic's still a lot younger than yours, brother!"

Shaz simply groaned as Duke and Nosedive were still at it. Siege soon rushed by and Shaz looked ready to fight only to Vonda to take him down with a kick to the face.

"Um... Wow... I didn't see that coming." Shaz said to Vonda.

"Don't look now, but we've just been aced." Nosedive said to Duke.

Wraith tried to take down Wildwing only to be pushed off against Siege.

"I was afraid of this," Wraith muttered before teleporting away. "We all lose, there's no way winning this."

"They got away." Vonda groaned.

"Gave up suddenly..." Shaz said, but had a small shrug.

"Don't let it ruffle your feathers," Nosedive told Vonda. "They don't win all the time."

"But what were they doing here in the first place?" Mallory wondered.

Shaz simply shrugged.

"I'd say they were excavating." Wildwing guessed.

"What would those creeps want in the middle of Sand Central?" Nosedive wondered.

"Let's see..." Wildwing examined with the mask. "There's something in that mountain. Something with an energy pattern I've never seen before. Grin, you wanna give it a shot?"

"Two will be most affective to find the target." Grin said.

"Something strange is going on, and I'm gonna find out what." Shaz promised himself.

Both Grin and Shaz soon went up to the rock wall. For them, it was easy, and it broke and crumbled easily before they were shown a secret door.

"Looks like a temple." Shaz commented.

* * *

They soon went into the temple.

"Whoa... It's some kind of spaceship!" Nosedive said once they saw a vehicle.

"This thing must've crashed thousands of years ago," Wildwing guessed. "Primitive humans must've built around it and worshiped it, and whatever Dragaunus is after, it's in there."

They made their way into the ship, and where they soon saw what was inside that was important.

"The Brodeus Chip..." Vonda whispered.

"We better get this to a safe place 'til we can analyze it." Wildwing suggested as he took the charm.

"Right." Shaz agreed.

* * *

They soon went back to their own ship to keep a hold of the chip until further notice.

"I hope nobody minds, but I really need some rest," Vonda sighed, suddenly feeling exhausted. "It's been quite a day."

"Of course, you can use my bunk." Wildwing told her.

Duke and Nosedive fought over each other before smiling to Vonda to take her to go to sleep. Shaz and Mallory just both rolled their eyes and shook their heads at that.

 _'Those two will never stop fighting.'_ Shaz thought to himself.

Vonda told them that she was hungry and they soon ran off, leaving her alone.

"I still don't trust her, and I'm worried about Tanya." Mallory told the others.

"Same here." Shaz said.

 **"Guys, it's Tanya!"** A familiar voice called.

"What?" Shaz looked all around, feeling confused.

 **"It's me, why, where else would I be?"** Tanya's voice replied.

 _'I have a bad feeling.'_ Shaz thought to himself.

"Where are you?" Wildwing asked Tanya.

 **"Hey, uh, listen, I need ya to get a pod number for me,"** Tanya's voice replied. **"It's the circuit board by the computer's front to ask some housing."**

Shaz started to go and check Vonda. Wildwing and Tanya continued to talk as Vonda appeared to be using a voice machine to pretend to be Tanya while communicating with the leader of their team. Shaz was confused and curious as he could hear Tanya's voice close by. Wildwing soon gave in to 'Tanya's' demand and once he signed out, Vonda destroyed the communicator.

* * *

"You suckers!" Vonda smirked to herself. Unknown to her, Shaz had her voice.

"I knew she was bad news!" Shaz glared as he felt outraged, and he soon burst in.

"Oh, hello there, Shaz, wonderful evening, isn't it?" Vonda smiled innocently.

"I know your real name!" Shaz glared.

"What do you mean?" Vonda replied.

"Oh, don't act innocent, Lucretia DeCoy!" Shaz revealed.

Vonda gasped and then glared. "How do _you_ know?!"

"I watched the security camera footage." Shaz told her.

"Cheater." Lucretia scowled.

"Cheater? _Me_!" Shaz glared. " _You_ took Tanya away!"

"So? No one will believe you." Lucretia smirked.

"Oh, yes, they will," Shaz glared. "You're gonna tell them everything!"

"Oh, and why would I do that?" Lucretia smirked.

Shaz grabbed a hold of her with a glare.

Lucretia saw that and smirked before yelling out. "HELP! GET HIM OFF OF ME!"

 _'Oh, great, she's going with the damsel-in-distress act.'_ Shaz thought to himself.

Nosedive and Duke rushed in.

"He hurt me!" Lucretia pouted.

"Shaz! That's not like you!" Duke scolded.

"Totally uncool, dude!" Nosedive glared.

"Oh, so someone new comes along, _I'm_ suddenly the bad guy?" Shaz muttered.

"There's no need to be jealous, but you shouldn't hurt a woman, especially one as pretty as this one." Duke told Shaz.

"Have you guys ever heard every rose has its thorns?" Shaz asked.

"I hear you trying to hurt Vonda." Nosedive said.

"I AM NOT HURTING HER!" Shaz defended. "She's using us, you guys! She's the one who kidnapped Tanya!"

"I would never." Lucretia acted innocent even added in some tears.

Duke and Nosedive soon took Lucretia from Shaz as she cried.

"I can prove it!" Shaz glared. "I have it on video!"

Lucretia soon went wide-eyed as she forgot about that.

"Video?" Duke asked.

The video tape was in between both Shaz and Lucretia and they both raced toward it.

 _'Almost there.'_ Shaz and Lucretia thought to themselves.

Lucretia took the tape first.

"Give me the tape," Shaz told her before smirking. "If you've got nothing to hide, you've got nothing to worry about."

"Oops, it fell." Lucretia said before dropping the tape to destroy it.

Shaz soon dove in to save it. Lucretia glared to that.

"Listen to me, guys, I would never lie to you, even if I kinda just met you." Shaz told Nosedive and Duke.

Duke and Nosedive could already tell that Shaz seemed like the trustworthy and honest type.

"If you don't wanna believe me, that's fine, but just know that it hurts me, because I don't think of you guys as a team," Shaz told them. "I think of you all as my family, and if my family can't trust me, who will?"

Nosedive could tell that Shaz spoke that from the heart.

"Maybe you have a point." Duke soon said.

Lucretia just glared at Shaz, feeling annoyed by him.

"Let's watch the footage." Nosedive said.

"NO!" Lucretia demanded.

Shaz smirked to her and soon put the tape in to show them everything. Once he pressed play, the footage soon showed them what he saw. Lucretia saw them distracted and began to run away.

"Man... We're so sorry we doubted you, Shaz." Nosedive said.

"Yeah, I guess we just got tricked by her beauty." Duke added.

"I forgive you guys, even if you were acting a bit goofier than usual." Shaz smirked playfully.

"Ha ha..." Nosedive rolled his eyes, sarcastically.

"Hey, where'd she go?" Duke asked as he noticed Lucretia.

"That little sneak!" Shaz glared. "She must have ran off while we were watching the footage."

"Should we look for her?" Duke asked.

"We can try, but I doubt she'll come around," Shaz huffed. He soon remembered what they found at the temple and knew exactly where she was going. "OH, MY GOSH!"

* * *

Lucretia looked around and soon put in a passcode to activate the chip so that she could take it for herself. She was now just about to take the chip.

"GIVE BACK THAT CHIP!" Shaz yelled out as he ran towards her.

Lucretia began to teleport the chip away as he ran before tackling her to the ground.

"Gotcha." Shaz glared.

"Oh, did you?" Lucretia smirked as the chip was gone.

"NO!" Shaz snapped. "Ugh! What I wouldn't give to hurt you right now!"

"If you do that; I'll just act innocent in front of Wildwing and Grin." Lucretia smirked.

"You are not getting away with this, you witch!" Shaz glared. "I will get you kicked out of here, and you will pay for whatever you've done with Tanya!"

"Oh, I wouldn't be too worried about her." Lucretia smirked.

"What did you do?!" Shaz growled, sounding enraged. "You better tell me now!"

"I said not to worry about her." Lucretia smirked.

" **AAAUGH!** " Shaz yelled out and soon began to strangle her, unable to hold it in any longer.

Wildwing and Grin soon came just to see that.

"Oh... This is bad..." Shaz winced. "And just what she was hoping I'd do..."

"Shaz?!" Wildwing asked. "That's not very heroic."

"I! She! We!" Shaz stammered, feeling defeated.

Lucretia soon got free and rushed over to Grin and Wildwing, looking scared.

"Shaz, I can't believe you would hurt someone like this." Wildwing said.

"She's the hurtful one!" Shaz snapped. "She took the chip!"

"What?!" Wildwing gasped as he soon saw that the chip was missing.

"Prove that, Vonda, or should I say 'Lucretia'?" Shaz smirked.

"Wh-Why are you being so mean to me?!" Lucretia cried out with tears in her eyes. "I haven't even done anything to you!"

"You're evil!" Shaz glared. "Guys, you have to believe me, you can just ask Nosedive and Duke! They know the truth!"

"Unless you're just ganging up on me..." Lucretia sniffled as she made up a sob story. "It doesn't have to be this way!"

Shaz glared as he could see that Lucretia was making him look like the bad guy again.

"Shaz, it's bad that you would try to hurt Vonda, and now you're blaming her for incidents?" Wildwing replied.

"I'm not!" Shaz told him. "She's the bad guy, I didn't do anything!"

"Shaz, this is unacceptable." Wildwing glared.

"No, wait..." Lucretia said. "He's actually telling the truth, and I-I sent the chip to Dragaunus."

"Yes!" Shaz replied before looking confused. "Wait... What?"

"But I had no choice, Dragaunus invaded my parents from Puck World, if I don't do what he says he'll-" Lucretia said, sounding like she was going to cry again.

"A likely story..." Shaz replied, suspiciously.

"You lousy traitor." Mallory grumbled.

"If that's true, you should've told us a lot sooner." Wildwing told Lucretia.

"Look, I know where Dragaunus is, I know what he plans on doing with that chip; if I tell you, will you help me save my folks?" Lucretia asked.

Shaz crossed his arms and just wanted nothing to do with Lucretia with the pain he's given her lately.

"Of course, but first, we stop Dragaunus." Wildwing told her.

'She's up to something, but I can't strike again; I have to wait until I find out where Tanya is and what Lucretia is up to.' Shaz thought to himself.

"You coming, Shaz?" Wildwing asked just to make sure.

"Yeah." Shaz said.

They all soon went to get going to where Lucretia told them to go, but this time, they had to leave without Tanya, wherever she was. Luckily, it was actually close by as she was shown to be on top of the score board.

"Tanya, wherever you are, be okay..." Shaz hoped as they soon went to face Dragaunus yet again.

* * *

Once they arrived, Wildwing used the mask to see the inside.

"You were telling the truth, Vonda," The leader of the Mighty Ducks replied. "They're in there alright."

"There's a way in the back, we can take it from behind." Lucretia told them as she began to walk that way.

"Are you sure it's safe?" Shaz asked.

"It's just a storage room, I doubt they'll be guarding it." Lucretia replied.

Wildwing paused for a moment before allowing this. "Okay, let's go."

Lucretia soon led them into the back.

"This way." Lucretia said as she opened the door and led them inside.

Everyone looked around as they came inside.

"Yeah, I don't like the smell of this." Nosedive muttered.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Shaz added.

They all came inside and suddenly fell through a trap door, landing on top of each other. They then seemed to be placed inside of a jar and the top closed once they were all inside.

"You pathetic saps." Lucretia smirked, now revealing her true nature.

"Aha, I knew it!" Shaz glared.

"Uh, does this mean our date's off?" Nosedive asked only to get hit in the back of his head from Mallory.

"You got a date alright." Lucretia said, spinning the crank.

"I have a bad feeling that her mention of date is something that might be deadly to us." Shaz said.

"How's about 10,000 gallons of water?" Lucretia smirked as water splashed in.

"Shaz, we're so sorry, we should've listened to you." Wildwing told Shaz.

"She had us fooled." Nosedive added.

"Thanks for helping me find the Brodeus Chip, suckers," Lucretia smirked as she broke the crank off and walked away. "And here's where we say goodbye!"

"You evil, shallow witch!" Shaz snapped.

"You know, I'm beginning to find that lady somewhat less attractive." Duke said.

"There's gotta be someway out of this..." Shaz told himself. He then remembered that he had Captain Marvel's powers as he went face-palm as he had slightly forgot.

"Do you have a way out of this?" Nosedive asked Shaz as they were running out of time.

"Yep, time to fly." Shaz said before leaping up to the top of their trap.

The ceiling opened up and out came Tanya. Both were surprised to see each other, so they both let out a surprised yell, but soon calmed down.

"Oh, Tanya, you're okay!" Shaz smiled in relief. "Where have you been?"

"Oh, an old pest got a hold of me, I just feel lucky that Phil was able to help me." Tanya said.

"Let me guess, your old pest was Lucretia?" Shaz guessed.

"You got that right," Tanya nodded. "We'll deal with her later."

"You think you can get us out?" Shaz asked.

"Oh, no problem," Tanya said to him. 'The guy who designed this was definitely a bit of an over-achiever!"

"That's reassuring." Shaz said.

Tanya muttered to herself as she wondered what she could do to break them out.

"Tanya, get us out or I will!" Shaz told her, a bit impatiently.

"Now, Tanya!" Nosedive added.

"Well, she took off the valve panel, so I can't shut off the water!" Tanya said as she came to the controls. "Aw, to heck with it!"

The others looked as it looked like Tanya was abandoning them, but she soon took out her gun and shot it, breaking the glass, making the water flood out and the others were saved from drowning.

"Whew." Shaz sighed.

"Tanya, do you always have to cut things so close?" Nosedive asked.

"Well, that's what you get for fooling around with Lucretia DeCoy." Tanya told him as she helped him up off the ground.

"With who?" Duke asked as he stood up.

"You never heard of Lucretia DeCoy?" Tanya replied. "She's a traitor once from Puck World!"

"I've never seen her face," Wildwing said. "She was Dragaunus's chief spy. She nearly wiped out The Resistance!"

"And you wanted a date with her." Mallory smirked to Nosedive.

"Hey, I ain't picky." Nosedive smiled nervously.

"Come on, we gotta jump Dragaunus!" Wildwing told the others.

"The guy with a heat ray powerful enough to fry the world?" Mallory replied. "How?!"

"He only thinks he's got a heat ray," Wildwing replied. "I actually put a chip from one our freeze pucks in the safe."

"So, what happened to the real chip?" Tanya asked.

"Oh, it's around." Wildwing replied mysteriously.

They soon made their way to Dragaunus.

* * *

"In a matter of seconds, Washington DC will just be a mass of melted monuments!" Dragaunus grinned as he got his heat ray ready, unaware of what would actually happen, he then pushed the button which made the ray glow, but not in the way he would expect. "What the devil?!"

The ray soon exploded over all of them.

"That Brodeus Chip!" Dragaunus growled towards Lucretia. "It's a fake!"

"The ducks or their human teammate must have switched it!" Lucretia told him.

"Or _you_ did..." Dragaunus snarled. "SIEGE! SEARCH HER!"

Wraith came on the other side while Siege looked through her stuff.

"Well, looky here." Siege smirked as he brought out the Brodeus Chip from Lucretia's bag.

Lucretia looked scared.

"Tryin' to double cross the big boy, eh?" Siege laughed.

"Somebody planted it on me!" Lucretia cried out. "I swear!"

" **SILENCE!** " Dragaunus told her as he accepted the Brodeus Chip from Siege.

Lucretia took the chip as the others left her alone right now to take the actual chip and something strange happened. "W-What's happening?!"

"I slipped that teleporter to send you to Dimensional Limbo, from which there is no escape!" Dragaunus told her.

Lucretia soon screamed as she was sent into Dimensional Limbo.

"My first effort may have been sabotaged, but at least I have the real Brodeus Chip now!" Dragaunus grinned.

The door was soon kicked down by Shaz as he entered with The Mighty Ducks.

"Not for long, Lizard Lips!" Wildwing glared as he shot the chip out of his hand.

"NO!" Dragaunus glared.

"Take 'em, team!" Wildwing told the others as they split up to beat the bad guys once more.

Duke and Tanya soon tackled Wraith to the ground. Mallory brought out her gun as she came towards Siege with Grin.

"Activate your teleporters," Wildwing demanded as he and Nosedive grabbed a hold of Dragaunus. "Let's all take a trip to the Raptor."

 _'I have a feeling he won't.'_ Shaz thought to himself.

Dragaunus pretended to think about it, but soon answered crudely, "No."

"And why won't you?" Shaz asked with a glare, though he wasn't that surprised.

"This is an armed factory, boy, we're setting out a new mission," Dragaunus informed as robots were shown. "If you don't release us in fifteen seconds, the drones will blow this place sky high!"

The robots were soon seen aiming their weapons.

"Let him do it if he's got the guts," Mallory replied. "I say we go out together!"

"Ooh, I hope this isn't about to become one of my past lives." Grin muttered.

"No, my first priority as leader is the safety of this team." Wildwing said.

"Release us, and we'll return to the Raptor without incident; I give you my word." Dragaunus smirked.

Shaz narrowed his eyes to that.

"I guess I don't have a choice." Wildwing said as he and the others soon let the bad guys go.

Siege and Wraith then both teleported away once they were free. Shaz had a feeling Dragaunus wouldn't keep his word.

"One more thing~" Dragaunus said before zapping a crate. "I _never_ keep my word!"

"No duh!" Shaz glared, but Dragaunus soon teleported away.

"That sleaze bag!" Nosedive snapped.

"Let's make a run for it!" Shaz told them.

Wildwing blasted a way out and they all ran out for their own lives and safety, making it out just in time.

"I'd say we'd done enough damage for one day." Tanya said to the others.

"Agreed." Shaz nodded.

Duke soon remembered what Shaz said back in the Pond and decided to mention it to the team.

* * *

"I'm gonna change and hit the Mall, gonna burn some more an hour." Mallory said as she went into her room.

"Can you believe we were knocking ourselves out over a traitor?" Nosedive asked Duke.

"Eh, the good looking ones are always trouble." Duke replied.

"There's a message you don't get on your average cartoon show!" Nosedive smiled.

"Anyone care to join me for a Mall Crawl?~" Mallory asked as she came in, wearing a cute dress with a feather boa and wore her hair down.

Shaz came by walking down the hall just as Nosedive and Duke went at it again.

"Mal is a babe!" Nosedive said, feeling attracted to Mallory.

"You've been hiding your light under a hockey uniform." Duke added.

"Are you two really gonna compete for Mallory's affections?" Shaz asked.

The two looked at him before answering after a long pause. "Nah!"

"So, you learned your lesson?" Shaz asked them.

"We sure did." Nosedive smiled.

"Well, I would hope so, because I never want to go through something like that again." Shaz smiled back to them.

"Hey, so how 'bout a friendly game of Checkers, huh?" Duke suggested.

"Well, I could really go for some hot cocoa." Nosedive said.

Shaz was glad that they weren't fighting over a girl anymore.

"I could curl up with a good book." Duke said to Nosedive on the way out.

Shaz soon went to his own room to train a little for the next adventure which would be very soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Some time had passed, and so Duke and Nosedive told the rest of the team what Shaz thought of them.

"You guys do care about Shaz, right?" Wildwing asked. "He might not be a duck, but he's a great member."

"He sure is." Mallory said.

"Yeah, he did kinda help us out against that Lucretia girl," Nosedive said. "He showed us about the truth about her."

"Even though she did make it look like she was innocent." Duke added.

"That's Lucretia for ya, trust me, I know." Tanya nodded.

"So, where's Shaz anyway?" Mallory asked.

"Training in his room." Duke said.

"He really sees us all almost like a family," Nosedive smiled. "It's like having another brother."

"But the thing is we don't know that much about him, his birth family for instance." Tanya said.

"You think we should do a little homework then?" Wildwing asked.

"Gah... Homework." Nosedive muttered.

"It would be wise to find out more about Shaz." Grin said.

"Whatya say?" Wildwing then asked.

"Well... Alright... Should we talk to him though?" Nosedive asked.

"Well, yeah, we don't wanna spy on him." Wildwing laughed.

* * *

They soon went to Shaz's room, and where they saw him doing some sparring on a punching bag. Shaz narrowed his eyes as he punched, pretending that the bag was Dragaunus and his minions. His last punch then sent the punching bag flying and landing on a wall.

"Wah!" Nosedive gasped.

Shaz looked over. "Oh, hey, guys," he then said. "How long have you been standing there?"

"A few moments before you sent that punching bag flying." Duke said.

"Heh... Sorry about that, what's up?" Shaz replied.

"We were just wondering about ya a little." Tanya said.

"What do you wanna know?" Shaz asked.

"Well... A little more about you..." Wildwing said. "Like, this Captain Marvel guy or whatever his name is."

"Like I told you, he saved me from drowning and as for why we look alike; I don't know why." Shaz told them.

"Well, maybe your family might know." Mallory said.

The word 'family' echoed in Shaz's mind, and where he didn't seem to wanna talk about that part of his life as a tear slipped out.

"You okay?" Tanya asked.

"It's complicated..." Shaz whispered gravely about his family.

Mallory could already tell by the tear that came out of Shaz's right eye that it only meant one thing. "Don't tell me... You lost your family..." she said with a very strong guess.

Shaz nodded with a frown.

"Shaz, I'm sorry... We didn't know." Mallory replied.

"I guess that's why we mean so much to ya, huh?" Tanya added.

Shaz nodded.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, we really care about you too." Nosedive smiled.

"Aw, thanks, you guys." Shaz smiled back.

Grin soon ruffled Shaz's hair playfully.

"I'm looking forward to new adventures, and you guys finding Canard," Shaz said to them. "Hopefully there won't be a lot of huge changes to distract us."

"YOU WANT ME TO DO WHAT?!" Phil's voice yelled as he was on the phone. "NO WAY! Well, yeah, I-... But-... I mean-... Oh, fine..." he then grumbled and pouted as he seemed to be losing an argument.

"What's wrong, Phil?" Shaz asked.

"Ugh..." Phil groaned as he soon hung up the phone. "I sorta promised someone I'd do them a favor, and now I'm payin' for it."

"What did you promise?" Shaz asked.

"I might not be a superhero like you guys, but I have to do the most dangerous and humiliating thing of my life which will take everything I've got." Phil said.

The others glanced at him.

"I gotta look after my niece." Phil then told them.

"How is that dangerous and humiliating?" Shaz asked.

"Because my sister's a pain in the butt..." Phil muttered immaturely.

Shaz rolled his eyes at how immature Phil was being.

"When does your niece get here?" Wildwing asked.

"Whenever her mother brings her over." Phil replied.

"So basically, any time." Shaz said.

"Yes..." Phil groaned. "Who knows when that'll be?"

* * *

Later on, Shaz decided to practice some hockey now since they would have another game soon and the other Mighty Ducks gave him some tips and pointers to play a lot better than he had before, and where the tips and pointers were very helpful.

"You play hockey before this?" Wildwing asked.

"Not too much, but I thought it'd be fun to join this team, but I did used to do something that was similar to hockey with some balled up pieces of paper." Shaz smiled.

"Yeah?" Nosedive asked.

"And where some of the kids would join in the fun." Shaz smiled.

"That does sound nice." Nosedive smiled back.

"Yeah, but I think I like this better." Shaz nodded.

Phil soon felt his cell phone vibrate. "'Scuse me, guys, it's probably someone who wants an autograph." The man told the team before going to take his call while sitting where the fans would sit as the team practiced. "Hello?"

 ** _"Where are you? I'm at the hockey rink!"_** A female voice called.

"Huh?" Phil asked as he looked around. "Already?!"

 ** _"Yes! So, where are you?!"_** The female voice glared.

"Oh, uh, hang on a sec, no harm done!" Phil smiled nervously and soon rushed off.

Shaz and the others looked over and just shook their heads.

* * *

A young girl was shown with her backpack and suitcase, she was reading what looked like a College Science Book to pass the time as she sat outside.

"Sorry about that, kiddo." Phil said to her. "When did you get here?"

"About five minutes ago." The girl told him.

"All right, come on, I'll show you the team..." Phil told her.

The girl soon put her book away and followed him while looking around and gasped at The Mighty Ducks. "They are actual ducks!" she then gasped. "The people in my class weren't trying to mock my biology skills when I told them it was biologically impossible!"

"Is she okay?" Mallory asked Phil.

"She'll be fine..." Phil replied. "Everyone, this is my niece..."

The girl waited for her name to be said, but then glared as Phil seemed to forget.

"Lucy." Phil said.

"Lauren." The girl corrected.

"Right! It's Lauren, you guys." Phil told them.

"It's nice to meet ya." Tanya told Lauren.

"You must be Tanya, I've been looking forward to meeting you the most," Lauren smiled. "I'm quite smart for my age, I'm already in high school."

The others glanced at her.

"How old are you?" Nosedive asked.

"Twelve." Lauren said.

"Whoa." The team said, impressed.

"Yeah... I'm a bit smart..." Lauren said. "I'll be here a while, so I hope you don't mind me hanging around."

"We don't mind, just stay out of trouble." Wildwing told her.

"I will." Lauren said.

* * *

This would be a change as well as Shaz being around, but it would be a mostly positive change. Nosedive soon went to watch some TV.

"TV Break?" Shaz asked.

"Yeah," Nosedive smiled. "Nothing like the tube to relax this duck's brain."

"You mean your brain works?" Tanya smirked teasingly.

"Seems so." Shaz added.

The news then came on about a missing world-known physicist.

"News? Snooze, yawn, man!" Nosedive complained.

"Wait a minute, that's a friend of mine!" Tanya said.

"You know that scientist?" Shaz asked her.

"Oh, yeah," Tanya nodded. "I met him at Electric Land. We talked about science, exchanged data, well, actually, we play a lot of cards."

"Maybe you should call him," Shaz suggested. "See if he's okay."

"Sounds perfect." Tanya said.

They soon went into one room and Tanya came to use the phone to call her friend, but there was no answer.

"But I don't understand it!" Tanya frowned before getting an idea. "Oh! Maybe he's gone to his island?"

"Whoa! The guy _owns_ an island?" Nosedive asked her.

"Yeah, you know, it's just a little one off the Coast," Tanya said as she hung up. "But it doesn't have a phone..."

"Hmm..." Shaz hummed. "I'm wondering about your friend now."

Suddenly, the alarm blared which startled them all instantly and the other Mighty Ducks soon came into the room.

"We've got trouble!" Wildwing told the team.

"Excuse me, do you mind keeping it down in there?" Lauren asked. "Some of us are trying to organize our clothes..." she then gasped and did a double take. "Whoa! Are you guys going on a mission or something?!"

"Yes, there's a break-in at Orbital Industries." Mallory told her.

"That's bad!" Lauren gasped.

"Stay here, kiddo, let's rock, guys." Wildwing told his friends.

"Aww..." Lauren frowned.

Even though Wildwing told her to stay in the Pond, Lauren was going to come with them while not letting them notice. Shaz and the Mighty Ducks soon took off and went to where they were needed to go.

* * *

Not surprisingly, Siege and The Chameleon were seen, shooting against the people who worked in Orbital Industries.

"How am I not surprised?" Shaz asked with an eye roll.

Another laser blast was shot.

"We gotta get 'em away from that rocket!" Wildwing told the others.

Shaz nodded, understanding as he made his way out. Nosedive soon elbowed Chameleon as he communicated with Dragaunus. Siege then whacked him away with his tail only to be ambushed by Duke, Tanya, and Mallory.

"I'm gonna roast you birds!" Siege glared as he began to shoot at them.

Shaz soon blocked the shots and where they bounced off him like they were nothing. Siege glared towards Shaz.

"Why do you guys always wanna do it the hard way?" Shaz sighed and shook his head before taking his gun away, and soon crushed it in his hands, surprising Siege, but was going to make him pay for that, even if he didn't know about his powers.

"Want some help?" Grin offered as he lifted a heavy crate.

"Nah, I've got this guy." Shaz said as he rolled up his sleeves.

Grin nodded and put the crate down, shaking the area slightly from its weight.

"Let 'em have it!" Wildwing told the others as he shot with the others while Shaz handled Siege with his own special moves.

Siege soon tried to tackle Shaz to the ground, only to feel like he had tackled a steel wall.

"Aw, did that hurt?" Shaz asked. "Oh, poor bad guy..."

"What are you anyways?!" Siege growled.

"Just a human with extraordinary abilities." Shaz smirked before lifting up Siege with ease.

"Put me down!" Siege begged as he tried to get a hold of him, but it was just pointless. "This ain't right!"

"Alright, if you say so." Shaz smirked before slamming him on the ground, causing the ground to shake.

"Oof!" Siege grunted.

The others soon shot pucks at their enemies which were actually quite painful.

"I think we toyed with 'em long enough!" Chameleon said.

"Let's beat it!" Siege replied before teleporting.

"They must have tried to sabotage this rocket." Shaz said.

"That would be my guess too." Wildwing agreed with him.

"Oh, and looks like they left a communicator behind." Duke said as he picked up something.

"That can be useful." Shaz said.

"Come on, we got a game." Wildwing told them.

They then went back to their own ship as they had a hockey game to play for their fans.

The game soon started once they got there. Lauren was given a special pass so she could see all the games, but she seemed more interested in her books than watching the sports game, though with all of the noise from the game, it was hard to read. Mallory had the puck and passed it to Nosedive and he was about to score, but the Flamingo goalie caught the puck.

"Man, I can't get a break tonight!" Nosedive complained.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile with the Saurians..._**

"So, the Ducks' new friend kicked your scales?" Dragaunus replied.

"What could we do?!" Siege replied. "It was seven against one, and that guy cannot be a full human!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hey; I resemble that remark, I was there too, you know, nuck, nuck, nuck." Chameleon said, looking like one of The Three Stooges.

"Silence, you blithering incompetents!" Dragaunus growled. "You failed me! I'll send my new energy creature to those wretched water fowl!" he then shot his own gun, showing some sort of energy gremlin. "Quickly, Wraith, contain it!"

Wraith took out a jar and trapped the gremlin inside of it.

"Not even that human will be able to handle this energy creature." Dragaunus smirked.

"And how are you gonna get it to him and the Ducks?" Siege asked, almost in a mocking tone of voice.

"Simple, they're in the book, aren't they?" Dragaunus smirked as he lifted the jar and dialed a number.

The gremlin snickered evilly and soon phased into the phone like a parasite. The gremlin soon got to the Pond by the voice message.

* * *

"Five seconds to go!" The announcer told the fans in the stands. "Grin with the puck!"

Grin soon hit the puck with his hockey stick and the goalie fell back with it in the net.

"You did it, Grin!" Shaz cheered.

The crowd went wild as the goal was scored, but on the scoreboard, the gremlin soon appeared to make things worse. This made everybody worried and confused over what could possibly be going on.

"The heck is that thing?" Shaz muttered to himself.

"That looks like some kind of creature made of energy." Lauren said.

The gremlin laughed and soon bonked around the ice rink.

"There is electricity in the air and on the ice!" The announcer told the people as even The Mighty Ducks got knocked down by the thing.

"Nail that thing!" Wildwing told the others.

Shaz soon hit a puck towards the gremlin, not afraid to use his strength on it.

The gremlin yelled out and soon ran to the stands. "See ya, suckers!"

"Time for a quick change." Wildwing said as they got out of their hockey uniforms and into their hero uniforms.

They soon went into The Pond.

"Alright, where'd he go?" Mallory muttered.

"He could be anywhere..." Shaz said before looking at the screen as the gremlin suddenly appeared and broke through it.

Shaz soon tried to attract it with his magic lightning power. The gremlin laughed as he messed around with all things electric related.

"Hey, cut that out!" Shaz glared. He soon shot at it with his electric power.

The gremlin laughed as it kept dodging them.

"Hold it, you're busting our gear." Wildwing warned Shaz.

"He's just so quick." Shaz said.

"It's headed this way!" Tanya panicked before taking out her own gun and shot a huge puck at the gremlin.

The gremlin tried to avoid that, but that made him split in half.

"I got it!" Mallory said before shooting and the same thing had happened again.

"Okay, I think that hitting it with pucks is not the smartest way to go." Shaz said.

"They're headed for the hangar!" Mallory panicked as the gremlins soon escaped.

"We better go after them." Shaz said.

They soon went in their vehicle to go after the gremlins.'

"Tanya, can you find them?" Shaz asked.

"I'm trying! I'm trying!" Tanya said.

"Wait, doesn't this vehicle have electricity?" Shaz asked.

"Yeah?" Nosedive replied.

"Uh-oh... I think we might have an unexpected trespasser soon." Shaz said.

"Yaugh!" Tanya yelped as a gremlin soon appeared as Shaz predicted. "Oh, I found one..."

The gremlin soon took control of the wheel away from Wildwing and made the car tumble and roll over. Shaz soon tried to grab the gremlin. The gremlin grinned and tried to electrocute him. The electricity did shock him, but he didn't seem to let go of the gremlin, much to its own surprise.

"Oh, did you just try to zap me?" Shaz asked. "Sorry, it didn't work."

The gremlin growled and then tried to break free from his grip, but couldn't seem to get out of his grip and soon started to get tired from trying.

"One down... About a bunch more to go..." Shaz said to himself.

The citizens soon panicked and tried to handle the gremlins, but since they didn't know anything about them, it wouldn't work.

"They keep multiplying." Shaz said out of shock.

"Whoa! The whole city's gonna be in a state of charge!" Nosedive cried out.

"This isn't good..." Wildwing groaned.

"You said it." Shaz said.

"I think I'll check into a hotel until this whole thing blows over." Nosedive said.

"Tanya, you're the science whiz, what do we do?" Wildwing asked.

"I don't have a clue..." Tanya said, sheepishly. "But I know who might: my friend, Dr. Huggerman. He's a specialist in electricity."

"Then we need to get to his island." Shaz said as he kept his grip on the gremlin he caught.

"I'm sure he's there." Tanya nodded.

"You, Grin, and Shaz take the Duckfoil." Wildwing told Tanya,

"Careful around those little zappers, Wildwing." Shaz said before going with Grin and Tanya.

"Wait, how are we going to deal with all these kilowatts, huh?" Duke asked.

"We just have to stop them." Wildwing said.

"That's not much of a plan!" Nosedive replied.

"You got a better idea?" Wildwing defended.

* * *

They soon separated as an explosion from the gremlin's destruction happened. As Grin, Tanya, and Shaz traveled, the boat shook a little through the water.

"Oh, no! Water Mines!" Tanya yelped.

"I'm guessing he doesn't trust humanity anymore!" Shaz guessed.

They soon made it onto shore, luckily in one piece. When they came to find Dr. Huggerman, they were nearly shot at and hunted.

"What is this, The Most Dangerous Game, because this is getting ridiculous?!" Shaz complained.

"I know Dr. Huggerman values privacy, but you're right." Tanya agreed.

A laser gun shot from the top of a building on the island.

"If I could just take out that roof cannon, I think we're home free!" Tanya said as she took out a weapon and shot at it, destroying it instantly.

"You did it!" Shaz cheered.

They soon ran towards the building since they were now safe.

"Dr. Huggerman, lemme in!" Tanya called out as she knocked on the door.

"No, beat it!" A man's voice replied until another laser cannon came out to shoot at them.

Shaz soon blocked the cannon with his right hand while holding his electric prisoner in his left hand.

"I feel like we might've caught him at a bad time." Tanya said to the guys.

"I'd like to knock down his door, but I think Grin should let out his anger on it." Shaz said as he stepped aside.

"You think so?" Grin asked. "I want to be responsible with my body."

"I trust you." Shaz smiled.

"Well, alright, my inner peace has been disturbed enough for one day..." Grin said calmly before punching the door with brute force.

The door soon went down, revealing an old man.

"Tanya..." The old man greeted.

"Dr. Huggerman, I presume?" Shaz replied.

"That would be me." The man nodded.

"You're just the man we're looking for." Shaz said.

"Tanya, why didn't you say it was you?" Dr. Huggerman asked as he led them inside his home.

"Well, you didn't stop firing long enough to give me a chance," Tanya replied. "Dr. Huggerman, the world is in danger!"

"Forget it." Dr. Huggerman grumbled.

"What?! Why?" Shaz asked.

"It's out of the question," Dr. Huggerman replied. "But as long as you're here, how about a nice friendly game of cards?"

"You can't be serious." Shaz said.

"I'll deal." Dr. Huggerman replied as he shuffled some cards.

Tanya soon sat in front of Dr. Huggerman. Shaz just sighed as he came over to see this through as Dr. Huggerman and Tanya started a game.

"You know, Tanya, this is one thing I've missed since I turned my back on humanity," Dr. Huggerman smiled. "The challenging strategy of intellectual stimulation."

"Yeah, have you got any 7s?" Tanya replied.

"Ah, Go Fish." Dr. Huggerman told her.

"Look, Dr. Huggerman, we really need your help." Tanya told him.

"No!" Dr. Huggerman replied. "I've spent my life trying to save mankind, and what happened? Turned my inventions into weapons! Misuse my wisdom, and even made fun of my name."

Grin gritted his teeth and soon picked up Dr. Huggerman by his collar. "It's time to raise your consciousness. If you do not find enlightenment, and help your fellow man, I'm going to rearrange your face."

"What do you say now?" Shaz asked Dr. Huggerman.

"Uh, suddenly, I see the light..." Dr. Huggerman said nervously.

"Thought so," Shaz said before showing his prisoner. "We need your help defeating these little guys."

The gremlin glared and pouted towards Shaz.

"Hmm... How very curious and interesting..." Dr. Huggerman said as he observed the creature.

The gremlin began to try to bite Dr. Huggerman and failed as it growled.

"I'll get straight to work." Dr. Huggerman told the others.

Shaz nodded and looked to Grin. "Let him down."

Grin looked back at Shaz and soon set Dr. Huggerman down on his feet. Dr. Huggerman soon started to get to work.

"Well, that went well." Shaz smiled.

"Yeah, I think you grew on him." Tanya chuckled.

* * *

They soon made their way back to the others.

"This looks great, Dr. Huggerman, thanks." Shaz smiled.

"Oh, no trouble at all." Dr. Huggerman replied.

After a while, they soon arrived back at the team.

"Oh, man..." Shaz groaned at the electric gremlins. "I'm getting real sick of those things."

The electric gremlin he had as his prisoner thought otherwise.

"Oh, hush." Shaz scolded.

"Hang on, guys!" Tanya called out.

"What's that?" Wildwing asked.

"My Energy Magnet," Dr. Huggerman replied as he set the device down and turned it on. "It'll attract those little creatures like candy."

"But if that attracts them, then won't they combine into one big electric gremlin?" Shaz asked.

"Um, well..." Dr. Huggerman drawled as what Shaz predicted seemed to suddenly happen behind them.

And now, the electric gremlin had grown to an overwhelmingly big size.

"Where'd you dig up this loon anyway?!" Nosedive complained.

The monster snarled and soon went to crash into the city. Dr. Huggerman came towards his invention to handle this.

"I'll go and handle the King Kong-sized electric gremlin." Shaz said before flying off.

"All right, my man!" Nosedive cheered for him. "Don't get shocked!"

"Ah, I'll be fine, you guys wait here." Shaz told them. He soon flew up to the giant electric gremlin and he was going to fight it off.

The electric gremlin snarled at Shaz and whacked him in the face, and where he was sent flying, crashing into a billboard before flying back up and soon hit it with an uppercut once he was close enough.

"You okay?!" Mallory called out.

"Sure! Never better!" Shaz replied, just annoyed and not hurt. He soon sent the giant electric gremlin flying with one super strong uppercut.

The electric gremlin let out a pained screech.

"Ow..." Shaz winced from the high-pitched sound, but not from hurting the monster. "Now there has to be someway to get rid of it once it crash lands."

They then heard an alarm.

"It's a Drake-1 Alert!" Wildwing told the others.

"You mean that thing still works after the pound that it took?" Duke asked in surprise.

"Listen." Wildwing said before pressing a button.

 **'Zancar to Washington, someone's taken control of the space station!'** A man's voice replied. **'It's not responding!'**

"Yeah, I'll bet that someone is Dragaunus." Duke growled.

"That's why Dragaunus's goons were at the launch pad; they must have placed a control device on the satellite!" Tanya realized.

"Ooh... And we made sure it launched..." Wildwing shook his head in regret.

"That satellite has enough power to deep fry every city on the planet." Mallory said.

"Well, at least Shaz took care of that electric creep sized thing." Nosedive commented.

"Giant energy monsters and killer satellites..." Tanya mumbled. "How'd all this stuff happen at once?"

"Not sure." Shaz replied as he flew in.

"Dr. Huggerman, electricity can be transformed into frequencies, can't it?" Wildwing asked.

"Of course, it's all about the principle of broadcasting." Dr. Huggerman stated.

"Then I got an idea that might solve both our problems at once," Wildwing said. "Come on! And bring that energy magnet!"

"You heard him." Shaz told Dr. Huggerman.

Dr. Huggerman nodded as he did just that.

They soon went off with the device that Dr. Huggerman invented.

"This is the man power input for the broadcasting antennae," Dr. Huggerman told the ones with him. "The device will throw that monster straight into the antennae dish or beam it to the satellite."

"Great." Shaz smiled.

"To tune that dish to the frequency of the satellite..." Tanya muttered as she worked on the keyboard.

"Hey, do you guys get the Sports Channel with this thing?" Nosedive asked.

The electric monster soon came back and roared to attack.

"Sounds like he's back." Shaz said.

Wildwing and the others then got out of the way for right now. The monster snarled only to get absorbed by Dr. Huggerman's device.

"Perfect." Shaz smirked.

The monster roared and was soon sent into outer-space.

"And there he goes." Mallory smirked.

"Yep, he is outta here!" Shaz added.

"I was wrong," Dr. Huggerman said to them now that they were safe. "Thank you for showing me the error of my ways. Well, gotta go, bye."

"What?!" Shaz glared.

"But Dr. Huggerman, if we restored your faith in humanity, why are you turning away?" Wildwing asked.

"What faith in humanity?" Dr. Huggerman chuckled. "You've restored my faith in ducks!"

"Wait, what?" Shaz asked.

"See ya!" Dr. Huggerman smiled and walked away.

"Well, there goes one seriously wacky earthling." Nosedive commented.

"You said it." Shaz said.

They then went back to the Pond as that was another adventure done and done.

"You know, we may have to hire a cleaning lady." Tanya said to the others about the mess.

"Well, at least that electric creature is gone." Shaz said.

"You said it." Wildwing agreed.

However, as if on cue, yet another energy monster came out to mock them.

"Oh, no, not again!" Mallory complained.

Shaz soon had an idea for the energy monster as he soon smirked.

"This show's gonna turn into a rerun of itself." Nosedive muttered.

"Not necessarily," Shaz smirked before looking at Duke. "Still got Dragaunus's communicator?"

"You bet, right here." Duke smirked back as he brought it out.

This made the others excited.

"Revenge, Dragon Boy!" Shaz laughed as he set the communicator down by the energy monster. "Mind having a little fun with him, little guy?"

The energy monster nodded with a laugh.

"All right, you're free to go." Shaz smiled and let his prisoner go finally.

The other monster soon joined the other one as they would get back at Dragaunus for them.

"Oh, boy, how I wish I could see the look on his face right now." Shaz smirked.

"Perhaps I can invent something to benefit you." Lauren offered as she poked her head in with a sly smirk. She soon brought out what looked like an old television set.

"I think your parents will miss their TV." Nosedive said.

"Oh, very humorous..." Lauren rolled her eyes. "I thought you guys might like to see what goes on to keep track of your enemy, Lord Dragaunus I believe. I may be young, but I'm very close to getting into college by the time I become a teenager." She soon turned on her invention and where it showed them Dragaunus was annoyed.

* * *

" **THEY DESTROYED MY SATELLITE, AND MY ENERGY CREATURE!** " Dragaunus snarled, pounding on his control panel.

"Well, I warned you it wouldn't work." Wraith reminded him.

"Oh, those accursed ducks," Dragaunus sneered. "What more can they do to me?"

"And they should arrive in 3, 2, 1." Shaz smirked.

The gremlins soon appeared and laughed at Dragaunus.

"Does that answer your question?" Wraith asked his boss.

" **STOP THOSE THINGS!** " Dragaunus demanded. " **THEY WILL WRECK THE SHIP!** "

"Oh, this is so entertaining." Lauren smirked.

"Sure is, thanks, kiddo." Wildwing chuckled.

"Think nothing of it," Lauren smirked as she watched with them. "I have won the science fair since I was in second grade."

"How big is your brain?" Nosedive asked.

"Would you believe my IQ is 158?" Lauren smiled.

"Whoa!" Shaz smiled back, impressed.

Lauren smiled sheepishly, but thankfully.

"Are you _sure_ you're _Phil's_ niece?" Nosedive asked.

"Yes..." Lauren muttered. "You sound like my parents."

"Just wanted to be sure." Nosedive said.

"I get that a lot... Sometimes I question it myself sometimes..." Lauren replied. "Anyway, do you guys have days like this every day?"

"Pretty much, yeah," Shaz replied. "Dragaunus is more of their enemy though than mine, but right now, I'm pretty sure he's gonna target me just the same since I'm a new Mighty Duck, even though I'm not a duck."

"Sounds about right." Lauren said.

"Well, welcome to the Pond, kiddo, you can't come with us on missions though, it might be dangerous." Shaz said.

"Uh... Suuure... I can abide that rule no problem..." Lauren smiled sheepishly and innocently. "I mean, it's not like I'm gonna spy on you and study you while you save us from that madman."

"Are you actually going to do that?" Shaz asked.

"What? No... I wouldn't do that..." Lauren replied. "I always listen to what people tell me."

"Oh, kid..." Shaz groaned as he had an idea. "You could get seriously hurt!"

"Just because I'm not a teenager yet, doesn't mean I'm a little kid!" Lauren complained. "I can handle anything."

"We'll see about that then." Shaz said, ruffling up her hair which made her pout slightly.


	9. Chapter 9

Later on, after a while, Shaz and the Ducks practiced for a game on the ice rink, and where even though she wasn't a sports person, Lauren watched their practice. Lauren watched the game and overtime, she seemed to get used to it and the hockey playing grew on her. Shaz was happy to see her enjoying the practice.

"Whoa! That was close!" Lauren gasped.

Shaz chuckled. "I think we've found our newest fan."

Lauren smiled sheepishly about that.

"Who else is gonna get your ice cream endorsed by six alien ducks, huh?" Phil smiled as he was on the phone while Lauren watched the game. "I'm your man!"

"Go, Tanya!" Lauren cheered as Tanya shot the puck in the goal.

"HEY, YOU GUYS WANNA KEEP IT DOWN HERE?!" Phil called out with a slight glare. "I'M TRYING TO MAKE US SOME FAST BUCKS HERE!"

Lauren firmly pouted to him, but smiled to The Mighty Ducks.

"Call ya back." Phil said before hanging up.

"We're practicing! Go take your calls outside!" Shaz told him.

"Ah, serves me right," Phil grumbled before storming off. "Getting mixed up with an animal act."

"I am starting to question of how he is my uncle." Lauren said.

"You gonna be okay, kid?" Shaz asked.

"Maybe I should talk to him..." Lauren said softly. "He looks pretty upset."

"He just needs some peace and quiet." Shaz assured her.

"Well, all right... I may not read other people's emotions well, but if you insist..." Lauren said before taking out an air horn and yelling. " **TAKE A POWDER ON THEM, MALLORY!** "

Shaz and the team then continued to practice as Lauren watched them. Unfortunately with Phil being alone, he would be a perfect target for the Saurians.

"You guys are pretty good, even if I don't watch sports very often, and I'm glad that I got to watch you guys practice." Lauren said as she watched them.

"You ever think you might play?" Shaz asked.

"Oh, uh, no, no," Lauren smiled sheepishly. "I don't need to play any sports, I'm not the athletic type."

"You never know until you try." Shaz smiled back.

"I'm pretty sure." Lauren smiled sheepishly.

"Aw, come on, kiddo," Tanya soothed. "Even someone as smart as _me_ can play hockey!"

Lauren had to admit Tanya was smart and she was great at playing hockey.

"So, whatya think?" Tanya asked.

"Maybe you could teach me a little..." Lauren replied bashfully.

"You got it." Tanya smiled.

Lauren smiled back.

* * *

They soon got Lauren the proper equipment. Lauren slipped a little on her skates while trying to keep her balance.

"You don't skate much, do ya?" Nosedive asked.

"Guess I need practice with that too." Lauren said.

"We'll help you along the way." Shaz said.

"Well, alright..." Lauren said. "I guess anyone can really do it."

The team soon helped Lauren with skating. Lauren did her best to focus and tried to think highly of herself in athletics as she was usually using her brain instead of her muscle. It would work better for her in different places.

"Oh, I don't know if I'll ever get this." Lauren pouted.

"Patience... I used to be just like you." Grin advised.

"Really?" Laured asked.

"I shall tell you about my life story sometime when we're not busy." Grin told her.

"Great." Lauren smiled out of interest.

They continued to help Lauren with her skating, and where soon enough, she started to get the hang of it.

"I think I got it now." Lauren said as she skid along the ice.

"You sure do." Nosedive said.

Phil soon came back and sat down in the stands.

"Uncle Phil, I think I'm gonna play hockey now!" Lauren beamed. "I haven't been this excited since my first potato clock!" She soon noticed him acting strange.

"Sit down for a minute, we'll show you a great move." Tanya smiled.

"Uh... Okay." Lauren smiled back and sat down, though looked curious to Phil. She decided to find out what was with her uncle later. Lauren took off the hockey gear for right now to sit down and take a break as she continued to watch them in action.

"Here it comes!" Nosedive called out.

Grin coached himself and hit the puck, but it seemed to bounce all around the hockey rink, but luckily, no one was hit by it.

"Whew." Lauren sighed.

"You okay, Lauren?" Shaz asked.

"I'm alright." Lauren replied.

"Maybe I oughta thread those calculations one more time." Tanya suggested to herself.

They soon went to find the puck.

"Phil? Phil! Are you okay?" Wildwing asked as Phil looked knocked out.

"Creamed by my own team?" Phil glared as he soon woke up. "I'll sue myself for damages!"

"Luckily, the puck didn't hit you." Lauren said.

"Well, he's okay." Mallory replied.

Phil then touched his head while growling slightly before yelling out. "Oh, the pain! The paaain! You guys owe me."

Lauren looked concerned and a little annoyed at the same time. She soon came over to her uncle's head to make sure he wasn't hurt.

"Aaaugh!" Phil cried out.

"Hm... I don't see a bump or a bruise..." Lauren observed. "That means you didn't get hit."

"Oh, but it hurts..." Phil pouted. "Oww..."

"Are you six-years-old?" Lauren deadpanned.

"We'll make this up to you, Phil, what can we do?" Shaz asked.

"Well... There is the matter of those public appearances..." Phil replied.

Shaz should have seen that coming, but he had to agree to make Phill feel better.

"You stay here." Phil told Lauren.

"I am not a child, I am perfectly capable of going anywhere you guys go," Lauren replied. "Besides, you promised my parents you'd spend time with me."

"Dang it." Phil groaned.

"Shall I call them?" Lauren smirked.

"No, no, that's okay..." Phil told her. "Alright fine, go get your coat."

Lauren smirked as she went to get her coat.

"Uh, coat?" Shaz asked.

"Hope ya don't freeze to death." Phil hinted.

"Why?" Shaz asked.

"Oh, we're just going to a little snowy climate." Phil replied.

"Snowy...?" Shaz repeated.

* * *

Suddenly, they were shown in what looked like a snow storm.

"I can understand why you gave me that hint." Shaz said while not being affected by the climate.

Lauren shivered and her teeth chattered as she hated the cold as the TV host soon came to the camera to film while everyone else tried to get used to the frigid cold.

"So, basically, you brought us to go mountain climbing, and snowboarding, and hang-gliding, in what, like a raging storm?" Tanya asked her manager.

"Only a complete idiot would do something like that." Mallory commented.

"Like him?" Shaz asked, pointing to Nosedive who looked ready to hang glide.

"This is gnarly!" Nosedive laughed.

"Yep." Mallory smirked.

"This is c-c-crazy!" Lauren shivered.

"We owe it to Phil!" Wildwing glared.

"T-T-The weather's getting worse," A man cried out. "I think we should call it off!"

"Yeah, I hate to say it, but maybe you're right." Phil said.

"So then can we go before this gets worse?!" Lauren shivered.

Suddenly, Phil's phone rang and he answered it.

"Hey, bubulah, the ducks can handle a little snow!" Phil then told the concerned man. "Where they come from, it snows all the time!"

"All right then," The director replied before calling into his megaphone. "And... Action!"

 _'Is he insane?!'_ Lauren thought to herself.

"Now, let's watch today's guests get into some Reckless Behavior!" The host laughed on camera. "Introducing those hockey maniacs from another dimension: The Mighty Ducks! Go for broke, bird folk, it's a race to the bottom! Last one down's a rotten duck! I just made that up!"

Shaz simply rolled his eyes at the last thing the host said. Lauren still shivered as she stood in the snow while watching The Mighty Ducks in action. Tanya, Shaz, and Wildwing got on snowboards while Grin, Mallory, and Duke were mountain climbing.

 _'This is a little dangerous.'_ Shaz thought to himself.

Little did anyone know, the Saurians were right on their trail.

" **DUCKS! THERE'S A WHOLE BUNCH OF MOUNTAIN HEADING THIS WAY!** " Nosedive called out.

"Oh, crud." Shaz said.

"It's a... A... AN AVALANCHE!" Tanya yelped.

They soon came to the bottom of the mountain as the snow rumbled down to ambush them.

"Right, what she said man!" Nosedive gasped.

Shaz soon decided to try to use his magic to stop the avalanche.

"Oh, dear havens..." Lauren muttered to herself while shivering.

"I got this, you guys!" Shaz told the others. His eyes soon felt like something hot was coming out of them.

This melted most of the snow right away and they were all safe from the avalanche. This made Wraith and Siege angered and annoyed as Nosedive continued to hang-glide and eventually found them hiding. Shaz's eyes soon stopped feeling warm.

"S-Shaz, are you alright?" Lauren asked.

"No problem," Shaz smiled. "That avalanche didn't count on me to turn up the temperature."

"But how were you able to do that?" Lauren asked.

"Oh, you don't know?" Shaz asked. "I have special powers."

"So, then you're like Superman or Captain Marvel?" Lauren asked.

"Well, yes, you could say that," Shaz replied. "I'll tell you the story later."

"Fascinating..." Lauren nodded.

They soon heard Nosedive yell out.

"What has Nosedive done now?" Shaz groaned.

"We better find out." Lauren said.

They soon moved out to go and find Nosedive before it would be too late. Nosedive soon yelled out and landed in the middle of the snow.

"Any fractured limbs?" Lauren asked out of concern. "I can build an X-Ray."

"Mommy, I don't wanna go to preschool today..." Nosedive babbled before falling back into the snow.

"I think he's fine." Shaz said.

* * *

They soon went back to the Pond. Nosedive babbled as he was being checked out by the others like in a hospital.

"How's he doing?" Wildwing asked Tanya.

"Not sure, that would depend on how much he enjoys concussions." Tanya replied.

Nosedive mumbled as he laid in bed. Lauren looked worried for Nosedive. Phil mumbled to himself as he paced around.

Lauren glanced to her uncle while helping the others look after Nosedive. "No, no, I shouldn't eavesdrop..." she told herself. "That's quite rude and immature," She soon heard another phone call coming from her uncle's cell phone. "Don't... Eavesdrop..." she told herself, though she found herself having a hard time resisting, and soon stayed put with the Mighty Ducks.

"That's it, we're cancelling the rest of the public appearances." Wildwing decided.

"I agree." Shaz nodded.

"But the little children!" Phil began to bawl.

Lauren glanced at her crying uncle.

"I think Phil finally made one deal too many." Mallory said to the others.

"For once." Lauren agreed.

"What's the matter with you?" Wildwing asked his manager.

"You can't miss the school fundraiser!" Phil cried. "It'll let down all those poor kids!"

"Seriously?" Lauren asked.

"Oh, Lauren, just think about kids your age..." Phil told her while crying actual tears.

"Are these legitimate lipids with lysozyme and lacritin?" Lauren asked as she took a tear on her fingertip.

"It's called crying...?" Phil said, confused of how she was talking.

"Alright, alright." Lauren groaned.

"If it means that much to ya..." Wildwing heaved a sharp sigh.

"Well, at least it won't be anyplace dangerous." Shaz said.

"Unless it's a rowdy public school." Lauren muttered.

* * *

They soon flew to get to a school, but for some reason, they stopped at a diner where motorbikes were parked outside.

" _This_ is a school?" Mallory asked out of confusion.

"Not exactly." Lauren sighed.

"Grin, double check our coordinates." Wildwing said as they left as he soon opened the door.

"Some school," Duke scoffed. "Cafeteria's got a full bar."

Shaz sighed as he already knew where they were.

"Yeah, and the teacher's got a tattoo." Mallory said, annoyed.

"Be nice, some of these kids have been held back." Phil told his clients.

"I think they should be careful around Shaz and Grin due to their strength." Lauren said.

The bartender glared and spit into his hand, looking as aggressive as his patrons. "We don't serve no freaks here."

"And a painful use of grammar..." Lauren grumbled.

"Well, maybe these nice folks can tell us where the school is." Phil suggested.

"You don't know where the school is?!" Lauren glared.

"Aw, you worry too much." Phil told her. "It's probably from too much reading."

"I question our relation so much, it feels like you use my cerebellum like it spreads like some sort of pathological disease!" Lauren replied.

Phil just looked at her. "I have no idea what any of those words mean."

Lauren simply went face-palm while groaning.

"Looky what we got here," A man at the pool table smirked with his friends. "Mother Hen and a flock of chicks!"

"Whoa, forget it, Phil," Wildwing said as he grabbed the man's shoulder. "We don't want any trouble."

"Relax, I'll use my people skills on him." Phil smiled as he went to go over there.

"Uh, I think we better let Shaz handle him." Lauren said.

"Aw, kid, what're the odds of something bad happening to me?" Phil asked.

"859,707,405 to one." Lauren replied logically.

"Oh, fine." Phil sighed.

"Excuse me a moment." Shaz said before going to the patrons at the pool table. "Uh, excuse me?"

"What do you want, you little dweeb?" One man glared.

"Just need directions to a school." Shaz said.

"School, eh?" The man asked while shooting the white ball with his cue. "I don't think I've seen one for miles."

"That's weird," Shaz said to himself. "Did Phil get us lost on purpose?"

"Your friend there don't look like the sharpest knife in the drawer." The man commented about Phil.

"That's a very good point." Shaz said to him.

"Wanna go for a round of pool?" The man asked.

"Oh, uh, I don't know if I have enough time," Shaz chuckled. "We're on business."

"Aw, you gonna play chicken with your chicken friends?" The man teased.

This caused Shaz to get enraged. "Oh, it is on." He then glared.

The man chuckled and handed him the pool cue to take a turn. Shaz soon took his turn. The man chuckled to him.

"Aw, hush..." Shaz grumbled and soon stuck his tongue out in concentration.

After a little while, he soon hit the white ball and which sent a red pool ball rolling down one of the holes.

"Hm... Not bad..." The man commented.

"Good enough for ya?" Shaz smirked playfully.

"Don't get too cocky." The man smirked back.

Suddenly, something crumbled inside the pool hall and there came drones.

"Aw, not you guys again." Shaz glared.

 ** _'Stand clear, Earthlings!'_ **A drone demanded before shooting.

"Why today?" Shaz complained. "Why today at all?"

"Lauren, you wait outside, it's not safe." Phil told his niece.

"I am growing weary of you treating me like a child!" Lauren complained, but he took her outside anyway, not listening to her protests. "Are you serious?!"

More and more drones came to invade the Pool Hall.

 ** _'Surrender or perish.'_** A drone demanded as they came to surround Shaz and the Mighty Ducks.

"How about we try none of the above?" Shaz glared.

Wildwing soon shot at them with his wrist blaster and they dodged the shots from the drones.

"Don't worry, the Ducks will stop those drones." Shaz told the other man.

"You promise?" The man frowned to him while hugging him as he hid under the pool table.

"I promise." Shaz said.

"You guys should check out my greatest hits!" Mallory glared before giving a roundhouse kick to a drone up against a jukebox. "Ah... Music to my ears."

"Nice one." Shaz smirked.

The drones continued to shoot at the Mighty Ducks.

"Ya know, I'd love to chat over a cup of coffee, and get back in this conversation into point." Duke told a drone before jumping up and twirling before coming down and slashed a drone's arm off with his sword.

Shaz soon got into the rumble with the drones.

"There's too many of 'em!" Wildwing called out as he tried to use his shield.

"Time to use my full speed and strength against these guys." Shaz said.

"Be my guest." Wildwing told him.

Shaz soon did a little stretching before running at super speed at the drones and destroying them with his full strength which was as strong as Captain Marvel and Superman. Lauren watched from the outside in amazement and excitement from Shaz's feats. After a few seconds, the drones were now scraps. Shaz wiped his forehead once he finished and smiled proudly of himself.

"You know, kid, with powers like those, you should probably keep them a secret and create a superhero alter ego so they won't know." The man told him.

"Well, I am part of this team..." Shaz shrugged about the Mighty Ducks.

"Yeah, but once other people find out you have super powers, they won't leave you alone for a second." The man said.

"Huh... I guess that's a good point... Thanks." Shaz smiled at how helpful this man seemed.

"No problem." The man smiled back.

Shaz smiled as this man seemed nicer than he appeared to be.

* * *

Later on, they left the bar.

"Well, that was rather disappointing." Lauren commented.

"You said it." Shaz said.

They soon went back into the ship and took off.

"Uncle Phil, what was that all about?" Lauren asked. "I've been pondering your behavior for a while now."

"Aw, don't worry about it, it's sweet of you to worry about me though." Phil smiled to her.

Lauren hummed as she had a hunch but had to be certain.

"That's it, no more publicity stunts." Wildwing said firmly.

"Just an autograph signing at a fireworks factory!" Phil replied. "What could possibly go wrong?"

"Only so many things." Lauren said.

"Sorry, Phil, but I'm with the others on this one," Shaz said. "Anyway, maybe we should go back and check on Nosedive."

Phil pouted and soon stormed away from them until his phone rang again. Lauren soon stormed over to her uncle's phone and took it from him and answered it for him.

"Hey!" Phil complained.

"Who is this...?" Lauren asked with a curious look on her face while also looking stern and suspicious.

 ** _'This call is for grown-ups only.'_** The voice demanded.

"Listen, my uncle is not setting up any more appointments for today." Lauren told the voice.

 ** _'Put him on the phone NOW, child!'_** The voice replied sharply, sounding familiar right now.

"Is this Wraith...?" Lauren smirked.

 ** _'Uh... No...'_ **Wraith's voice lied before being hung up.

"Traitor!" Lauren glared. "So that's how they wanna play it, huh?"

"What's wrong, Lauren?" Shaz asked.

"I believe Uncle Phil has been duped by the Saurians..." Lauren replied.

"But how and when?" Mallory asked.

"I'm not certain... I think I need to have a little brain power on this..." Lauren pondered.

The phone soon rang again.

"DON'T ANSWER THAT!" Lauren demanded.

Unfortunately Phil did.

"I think Lauren might be onto something," Duke said. "Dragaunus's drones could not have been there by accident."

"Every one of these appearances has been a trap!" Mallory added.

"Somebody's been setting us up," Wildwing glared. "Somebody who knows our schedule..."

Shaz soon rushed over to Phil's phone and crushed it in his hand.

"Ooh, he's not going to like that, but good move, Shaz." Lauren approved.

"Thanks." Shaz said as he dusted the bits and pieces of the cell phone off his hands.

"THE HECK DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" Phil snapped at Shaz.

"Here we go..." Lauren muttered as she felt like she saw that coming.

"Well, sorry if we don't want Dragaunus and the Saurians to have another chance to try and kill us." Shaz glared at Phil.

"What're you talking about?" Phil replied.

"You don't remember anything before that call in the Arctic Circle?" Lauren asked.

"Not really, no..." Phil shrugged.

"Wraith must have hypnotized you." Shaz said.

"Why would he do that?" Phil wondered.

"To spy on Shaz and the other Mighty Ducks as a distraction!" Lauren replied, logically and on the edge. "But the question is why would they need them distracted?"

"You don't know?" Shaz asked.

"Well, not right now, but I'll think something over..." Lauren replied as she took out her notebook and began to write down some ideas.

* * *

Soon enough, Nosedive and Tanya came running in. Lauren muttered to herself as she tried to think.

"Nosedive, are you all right?" Shaz asked since he had a bad fall earlier and needed the rest.

"I am now, and I know what Dragaunus and his goons are after." Nosedive said.

"Aww... I wanted to figure it out..." Lauren pouted. "How come he gets to do it?"

"Sorry, kiddo, but we figured it out." Tanya said to her.

"Well, what are they after?" Lauren asked.

"A certain rocket," Nosedive said. "We were on our way to get it before Dragaunus and his goons could get to it first while you guys were running around town!"

"What rocket are they after?" Lauren asked.

"It's over at The Orbital Industries." Tanya told her.

Lauren soon knew exactly what rocket was there. "We have to go there... Now..." She then told the others. "You can't let anything or anybody stand in your way. This is your team."

"That's right." Shaz nodded.

Phil soon looked very angry.

"Whoa, calm down..." Lauren told him.

"Calm down?!" Phil glared as he took off his tie and tied it around his head like a headband. "Nobody uses Phil Palmfeather! It's payback time! And I'm gonna make shoes out of those two-bit lizards."

"Whoa." Lauren said.

"You stay back at The Pond where it's safe, you're too young to do stuff like this." Phil told her.

"But Uncle Phil!" Lauren pouted.

"Stay." Phil told her.

Lauren was both disappointed and annoyed with him right now. Though, he kind of had the right idea.

"All right... I suppose I can use my mechanical expertise to whip this place into shape." Lauren said once she was at The Pond alone while the others went off to confront Dragaunus.

They all now knew where to go.

* * *

Shaz looked around as they were going to where they had to get going. 'Where could they be?' He thought to himself, referring to the Saurians.

"You alright, Shaz?" Mallory asked.

"I'll be fine... Just mad at those Saurians for what they've done." Shaz replied firmly.

"Trust me, so are the rest of us." Mallory said.

"ATTENTION, DUCKS!" A voice blared from inside the industry. "GENERAL GEORGE S. CHAMELEON INTENDS TO BLOW YOUR TAIL FEATHERS BACK INTO ORBIT!"

"George S. _Chameleon_?" Shaz deadpanned. "Come on, man..."

"That's The Chameleon, isn't it?" Mallory asked him.

"Oh, you bet." Shaz replied.

"Duke, get out us out of here, now!" Wildwing commanded.

Duke soon drove them away just as the cannon fired.

"I'd say nice try, but it's not even that, kind of lame!" Shaz laughed.

* * *

"You feather brains are never getting in here!" Chameleon snapped in his disguise. "Do you hear me?! I repeat, NEVER!" He soon noticed Phil missing.

As if on cue, Phil came to the door and kicked it down and grabbed a hold of the Chameleon as he turned back to normal.

"Augh, hey, I was just doin' a bad impression!" Chameleon cried out. "That ain't a crime! Uh... Roast Duck!"

"Forget it, you stinking dino-trash; you'll never work in this town again!" Phil glared.

"Talk to my agent, Earthling!" Chameleon retorted before teleporting away.

"Oh, beautiful, Phil, you took on the Chameleon." Duke chuckled.

"Yeah... I did, didn't I?" Phil smiled before suddenly passing out.

'Wow.' Shaz thought to himself.

"You gotta cancel the launch!" Wildwing told the workers as the countdown started.

One man came to the controls and took out a speaker. "Countdown terminated, launch disposed." he then commanded which made the countdown stop for the rocket.

"Whew." Shaz sighed out of relief.

"That's what you think..." Dragaunus smirked as he pulled a lever to launch a rocket anyway.

"What the blazes?!" The man gasped.

"Nosedive, where are you?" Shaz asked through his communicator.

"A thousand feet up and climbing!" Nosedive panicked.

"Shoot!" Shaz groaned before he soon rushed out with the remaining team. "They're on the rocket!"

"We gotta use that jet!" Wildwing told the worker.

"It's a prototype," The man replied. "It hasn't even been tested."

"It's gonna be." Wildwing replied as he climbed inside.

Shaz soon got in the back seat.

"Can he really fly that thing?!" The man cried out as Wildwing started the jet.

"Relax, ghomba, there's nothing you can't tell a duck about flying!" Duke told him.

Wildwing and Shaz soon took off on the jet. The radar came off and crashed down.

"Sorry!" Wildwing and Shaz called out as they flew off together.

They began to catch up to the rocket. The rocket soon seemed to go out of control.

"Nosedive, what did you do now?" Shaz sighed and shook his head.

They soon saw Nosedive and Tanya jumping out.

"Get them!" Shaz told Wildwing.

* * *

Wildwing soon dived the jet down. Tanya and Nosedive soon jumped out of the rocket as they had no choice and they both screamed, fearing for their lives. Luckily for them, Wildwing soon saved them in time as they narrowly missed the water. Once they landed in the jet, Tanya glared at Nosedive. Nosedive smiled and waved nervously to her.

"Don't you _ever_ pull a stunt like that again!" Tanya growled as she gripped his collar and waved her finger.

"I agree, never try something like that again, Nosedive." Shaz nodded.

"Ah, don't knock it, it worked!" Nosedive replied.

"Just don't do it." Shaz scolded.

"Hang on, guys, we're going home!" Wildwing told them.

They soon turned the jet around and headed back.

"Well, now that you understand what a menace those goons are, you won't fall for publicity stunts." Wildwing told his manager.

"Come on, come on, what're you talking about?!" Phil replied, taking out a tiny book. "I got all this stuff lined up! You're gonna be Grand Marshals in the sewer workers offering, your own exercise video: Wings of Steel, judges on a Celebrity Duck Hunt!"

Shaz soon pushed him into the closet which closed after Phil was pushed in.

"Well, scratch that one..." Phil said, realizing how the last one sounded and he soon noticed where he was. "Hey! Hey, let me outta here!"

"I think he needs a time-out." Lauren told the Mighty Ducks.

"Agreed." The Mighty Ducks nodded.

* * *

"Hey! Come on, guys!" Phil frowned as he tried to get out until his phone rang. "Hello?"

 ** _'Roast Duck.'_** Wraith's voice told him.

"That doesn't work anymore!" Phil complained.

 ** _'I know, I'm ordering take-out.'_** Wraith replied.

"Sounds like Phil is about to talk Wraith's ear off." Shaz smirked.

"I think that's a fair punishment." Lauren smirked back.

They soon left Phil alone to take his order. Wraith soon seemed to regret this phone call as they all left while the two talked on the phone until Wraith had enough.


	10. Chapter 10

Shaz was soon starting to make designs for his superhero outfit. Grin went to meditate and looked over.

"Oh, hi, Grin." Shaz smiled.

"Starting on designing your superhero outfit?" Grin asked.

"Yeah." Shaz nodded.

"Mind if I take a look at it so far?" Grin asked.

"Sure." Shaz said as he gave him the designs so far.

Grin took a look as the outfit was mostly black and gold with hints of silver and white. "Nice color choices."

"Thanks," Shaz smiled. "I thought it'd stand out and make me my own hero. Just working on a name now."

"Perhaps some meditating will help you find your inspiration." Grin said as he handed Shaz back the designs.

"Meditation _does_ seem relaxing..." Shaz said. "Have you always meditated, even as a kid in Puck World?"

"Well, I've come a long way to get where I am today." Grin told him.

"So you weren't always like this?" Shaz asked as he joined him in meditation.

"Oh, it's a bit of a long story, I suppose I'll have to tell you all about it." Grin chuckled.

"It would get me an understanding on how you became the guy you are today." Shaz said.

"Well, all right, I suppose it's only fair," Grin smiled. "You see, Shaz, I used to be a lot different."

"I can understand that." Shaz nodded.

"I was an angry young duck from a hard boiled egg." Grin began to explain.

"So, you used to be someone that always played rough?" Shaz guessed.

"Oh, yes..." Grin nodded. "I was a very competitive kid. I guess you could say that I was a bully."

"Whoa." Shaz said.

"But one day... I saw him..." Grin said.

"Him who?" Shaz wondered.

"They called him Tai Quack Do: The Great Hockey Master." Grin informed.

"Whoa." Shaz said.

"I even challenged him and chucked a puck we were playing with and he caught it like a karate master," Grin told Shaz. "He decided I needed enlightenment on the true path to hockey, and decided to personally teach me his ways."

"Cool." Shaz smiled.

"And that's where it began..." Grin said.

"You sound like that Karate Kid with the old guy." Shaz commented.

"You could say that." Grin said.

"Fascinating..." Shaz said. "No doubt that had to take a lot of time and effort."

"Oh, you better believe it, buddy." Grin nodded.

"Whoa." Shaz said.

"I suppose I could've been worse... I could've ended up like Stanley Strazinski." Grin sighed.

"And thank goodness for that." Shaz said.

"Ah, you've heard of him?" Grin asked.

"Who _hasn't_ heard of him?" Shaz replied.

"Heh... Good point..." Grin chuckled. "Anyway, I was taught the ways from my new master, and of course, I listened to him."

"That's good." Shaz nodded.

"What're you gonna call yourself?" Grin asked.

"I don't know yet..." Shaz sighed. "There's so many choices."

"Take your time." Grin told him.

"Thanks, Grin, that's also a very good story," Shaz smiled. "Sounds like a perfect life lesson for somebody to learn."

"Indeed." Grin nodded.

Shaz looked at his costume and closed his eyes as he meditated. Grin soon joined him as they took a meditation break and would focus on other things later. As he meditated, Shaz's mind drifted him to Puck World.

* * *

"Huh?" Shaz opened his eyes and looked around. "Is... Is this Puck World?" He soon started to take a walk around and soon saw a younger version of Grin.

 _There were other young ducks around young Grin's age and they were playing a hockey game, though Grin was arrogant and bossy towards the others._

"Wow, I am so happy that Grin is the guy he is now than he was back then." Shaz said.

 _Grin smirked to his friends, but soon stopped as a mystical figure appeared._

 _"It's Tai Quack Do: The Great Hockey Master!" A boy called out before they all bowed before the older duck man._

 _"The puck, please." The older duck man said to Grin._

"He's going to hit the puck to him." Shaz sighed.

 _And of course, Grin did as Shaz predicted, but the elder duck man caught in his hand._

"Well, I didn't see _that_ coming..." Shaz commented to himself out of amazement.

 _"Your strength is great, my son." Tai Quack Do said to Grin as he caught the puck._

 _Grin began to stammer at how Tai Quack Do did that._

 _"Shut up, will ya?" Tai Quack Do complained, sounding like a stereotypical old man. "I'm talkin' here! One big scene and he has to hog it."_

 _Grin blinked with widened eyes._

 _"You need enlightenment in the true path of hockey," Tai Quack Do told him, sounding wise again. "Come, my son, and I will teach you."_

Shaz soon followed after them.

* * *

 _They seemed to be an ancient temple almost like in Buddhist religion._

 _"So, young icehopper, what is the sound of one team playing?" Tai Quack Do asked as Grin knelt before him._

 _"Uh, um, don't tell me..." Grin stammered in thought._

"There isn't any sound with just one team playing." Shaz shook his head.

 _"Yeesh, this kid's as sharp as a sack of doorknobs!" Tai Quack Do complained. "Mushuga, there ain't no sound!"_

"Exactly." Shaz nodded.

 _"How can there be a game with only one team?" Tai Quack Do told Grin. "You gotta have two! Two goalies, two centers, also left, the guy who wants the popcorn!"_

"True." Shaz nodded.

 _"And so, my young icehopper, honor your opponent," Tai Quack Do advised, sounding wise and mysterious again. "For without him, you have no glory."_

 _Grin's eyes slowly widened to that._ Shaz nodded in agreement.

* * *

Eventually, Shaz and Grin were both woken up.

"Hey, guys, come on, you got five minutes until game time!" Lauren told them, dressed like a coach.

"Oh, right." Shaz said.

"We got five minutes to game time and they're having flashbacks!" Nosedive shook his head.

Lauren then went to open the doors from their locker room to let them outside to join the other team in the game.

"Better be careful out there." Lauren told them.

"Alright, we're coming." Wildwing told her.

* * *

Lauren nodded and then went out to see the game up close as she was now a fan of hockey. Yuki was at the game too with her parents.

"Stanley has good within him; I know it." Grin advised.

Nosedive just looked at Grin like he was going crazy.

"I'm sure way down deep, there is good in him." Shaz said.

"I think what Grin and Shaz mean is that no matter how dirty Stanley gets, we gotta play clean," Wildwing said. "After all, we've beaten him that way before."

"That's right." Shaz nodded.

Shaz and his team soon moved out onto the hockey rink so they could play their game. Lauren grinned as she brought out a foam finger and waved it as she showed her support for the Mighty Ducks, and cheered for them. The other team soon came out, but someone appeared to be missing.

"That's weird, where's Stanley?" Shaz asked.

"Wow, it looks like The Polar Bears will need to put in a last-minute replacement for Stanley Strazinski!" The announcer told the audience as the game soon began. "Hey, hey, hey, what is going on here?!"

This made everyone look over to the stands as the host appeared to be under attack.

"He picks me up, he shoots, he scores! Ow..." The announcer told the audience before groaning in pain.

"Who the heck is that?!" Yuki panicked.

"Right, Ducky Wuckies, I'm comin' to getcha!" A voice mocked the team down below.

"Uh... Is that Stanley?" Wildwing wondered.

"Sounds like it." Shaz said.

"I can't help feeling that his true inner self will emerge tonight." Grin advised the others.

Stanley soon came crashing down in front of them.

"Yep, his true inner self has emerged alright." Nosedive chuckled.

Shaz had a feeling Stanley's transformation was because of Dragaunus. Stanley soon moved in to attack the Mighty Ducks which scared the crowd and they ran away for their own safety.

 _'This is bad.'_ Lauren thought to herself.

 ** _"Ladies and gentlemen, something horrible has happened to Stanley Stravinski!"_** The host told everyone as he stood up, though looking very beat up as Stanley chased the Mighty Ducks to clobber them.

Stanley soon picked up the goalie net and crushed it in his hands, throwing it towards them. Shaz soon caught the goalie net with ease. Stanley snarled while appearing to be drooling at the mouth.

"Time for a quick change." Wildwing said before they changed into their hero outfits and out of their hockey uniforms.

Shaz soon threw the goalie net back at Stanley.

"Alright, Stanley, you've got some penalty time coming." Wildwing firmly told the mutated man.

Stanley snarled and broke off the wall and threw it at them. "And you've got some hospital time coming!"

Shaz soon stood in front of the team to try and stop the wall. Stanley glared as he felt very annoyed with Shaz right now. Shaz was soon pushed back by the wall slightly before he lifted it and threw it back at Stanley.

 ** _"Stanley is literally tearing the place apart!"_ **The host told the audience.

Stanley snarled as he did whatever he could to destroy the Mighty Ducks. Shaz looked ready to fight Stanley head on.

"You can get through to him... Stanley, just mellow out..." Grin advised, spiritually.

Shaz was unsure if now was a good time for that.

"Kick his butt!" Lauren called out from the stands.

"We sure will!" Nosedive called back.

"All right, you beast, I'm putting you on ice!" Shaz glared at Stanley without fear.

"We'll see about that." Stanley glared back.

"Oh, it is on..." Shaz narrowed his eyes bravely before going to tackle Stanley.

Stanley then jumped up and grabbed the loft above the scoreboard. "Hasta la vista, sucker!" he then laughed as he dropped the scoreboard to crush all of them on the ice.

Lauren gasped as she was worried for the Mighty Ducks. Stanley laughed as he stomped on the scoreboard. Luckily, Shaz and the Mighty Ducks ran out of the way before it fell down.

"Whew." Lauren sighed.

"Gah, that guy oughta switch to decaf." Tanya suggested.

"Does anyone wonder what just made him freak out like this?" Mallory asked the others.

"I'll give you one guess: Dragaunus." Shaz said.

"Ugh... Of course." Mallory groaned and face-palmed that she didn't see that sooner.

"Besides, who else could have turned Stanley into that monster?" Shaz asked.

* * *

Suddenly, the lights went out and no one could see anything.

"Now what?" Mallory asked.

Tanya soon used what seemed like a flashlight.

"Wah!" Shaz yelped before groaning slightly. "Gee, thanks for the warning, Tanya."

"Oops, sorry, buddy." Tanya told him.

"Guess Siege and Wraith are back to their old tricks, right, Duke?" Shaz asked.

"You can say that again." Duke agreed.

Suddenly, a bigger light came out. Everyone looked up and there appeared to be an exit in the ceiling thanks to Stanley.

"You Beak Brains want me? Come get me!" Stanley challenged before escaping.

"How are you guys going to stop him?" Lauren asked the team.

"Duke, you and Tanya find the source of the blackouts, the rest of us, we're going after Stanley." Wildwing replied.

* * *

The group soon split up. Stanley's laughter was heard.

"I better go with you to find the blackouts." Lauren said to Tanya and Duke.

"You sure?" Duke asked.

"I'm sure I can make some use of myself." Lauren replied, pushing her glasses back.

"Okay, come on then." Duke said to her.

Shaz ran outside with the others as they looked for Stanley. "There has to be some goodness in him." He said to himself.

"I have to agree with him, we've got to make contact with it." Grin said.

"Get a grip on your synonyms, man!" Nosedive complained. "The only thing we're gonna make contact with is the end of his fist!"

"How much good has fighting gotten anyone anywhere?" Shaz asked.

"They both got a point, Little Bro," Wildwing said. "Our usual stuff's not working, and Stanley's too strong."

"Look out!" Mallory cried out as she pointed above and found Stanley on the roof.

"They always cheer you stupid ducks and they always boo me!" Stanley glared as he lifted up the air vent before throwing it at them. "Well, they ain't going to cheer for you any longer."

Grin soon smashed the air vent with a simple punch.

Stanley looked surprised to see that, but then jumped down, looking ready to fight. "You Ducks, you're always the heroes, aren't ya?"

"Duh!" Shaz replied.

"Well, now, I got the power to keep ya on the bench for keeps!" Stanley grinned darkly as he slammed his fists on the floor, and where that sent them flying before sliding down.

"Don't look down..." Shaz told himself, and kept himself motivated by glaring at Stanley.

Wildwing dangled with him while Mallory held onto his waist and Nosedive held onto his leg while Grin held his knees.

"Hang on!" Wildwing told the others.

"Hey, Grin, thanks for the wedgie!" Nosedive complained.

Shaz soon decided to try and fly so he could try and help the team up.

"You think you can handle all of us?" Wildwing asked him.

"I'm sure I can, besides, I do have super strength." Shaz reassured.

"Go for it then." Wildwing allowed.

"I must remember what my master taught me." Grin advised himself.

"What did he teach you?" Shaz asked.

"No, Grin, this is no time for a flashback!" Nosedive panicked, but it was too late.

* * *

 _"Master Tae Quack Do, if my defense is in check and I have the puck, how shall I fight the other team?" Young Grin asked as he knelt before the older duck._

 _"Sometimes, my icehopper, the only way to win is not to fight." Master Tae Quack Do told him._

Shaz saw this flashback and understood what the old duck meant.

 _"Then how shall I score?" Young Grin asked._

 _"Oi! Six months you've been here, and still, you never listen!" Tae Quack Do complained. "Don't let the defense distract you, skate for the pure light of the goal. Go forward with your strategy. Now, icehopper, your training is complete, carry the true hockey way to those who skate against you," he then brought out a bagel. "And get a good meal every now and then! A nice piece of food, maybe a bagel, eensy bit of cream cheese?"_

 _The flashback soon ended with young Grin looking confused with the last part._

* * *

"I know what I must do." Grin told himself as he began to climb in determination.

Shaz soon helped him up to the top.

"Thanks, friend." Grin said to him.

"I'm just glad someone like you is on our side." Shaz smiled.

They soon got on the roof.

"Go forward with your strategy..." Grin told himself.

Stanley growled as they soon jumped down in front of him. "So, you wanna mix it up, huh?" He then challenged.

"No, we won't fight you." Shaz and Grin told him.

This of course got them both a punch in the face. It knocked Grin into the wall while Shaz felt nothing as his super-strength came with invulnerability.

"Oh, did you just hit me?" Shaz asked. "It felt more like a slap on the wrist."

"Who do you think you are?" Stanley sneered to Shaz.

"The name's Shaz, don't wear it out," Shaz glared before looking at Grin. "I think he seeks enlightenment the hard way."

Stanley growled as he looked ready to fight back.

"Bring it." Shaz challenged.

Grin soon got off the wall and came over to Shaz's side, ready to fight Stanley.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tanya, Duke, and Lauren looked out to see static electricity.

"Look at that!" Tanya gasped.

"Whoa!" Lauren added.

"Aw, Siege must have energy sulfured onto dozens of power plants!" Duke noticed.

"Yeah, and they're all aimed for the same direction," Tanya added. "At that old oil refinery!"

They soon landed in front of where the electricity was being stored. Lauren made a very scientific and intelligent observation.

"What?!" Duke asked, not understanding a word she said.

"A very big battery." Lauren said to dumb it down as this was not good at all.

"But what's he gonna do with it?" Tanya asked.

"Excellent question~" Wraith's voice smirked right behind them.

They were then suddenly surrounded by drones.

"Crud." Lauren groaned.

"Pity you won't live to know the answer." Wraith smirked.

"Curse my superior brain, but no muscle." Lauren groaned to herself.

* * *

"This is bad karma, dude, you better stop." Shaz told Stanley as they continued to fight.

"Never." Stanley glared as he tried to knock him down.

"Shaz is right, it's not too late to turn back." Grin told Stanley.

"But it's too late for _you_!" Stanley replied as he shoved Shaz out of the way as he ran towards Grin, only to be tripped by the strong duck.

"I had a feeling that might happen." Shaz smirked as he let himself get out of the way on purpose.

Stanley fell down to the rink and was going to fall hard on the ice rink. Shaz looked down before looking back to Grin.

Grin soon took out his grappling hook and the cable tied around Stanley's ankle, keeping him from hitting the ice. "I must get through to him somehow..." he told himself as he thought back to his early days yet again.

* * *

 _Young Grin came towards his master as he was meditating._

 _"What's this? You're still hanging around?" Tae Quack Do complained. "You finished your training! Get outta here, scram, goodbye!"_

 _'Wow, this guy was impatient.'_ Shaz thought to himself, referring to Tae Quack Do.

 _"But Master, what if I face an opponent who insists on fighting?" Grin asked._

 _"Then you must teach him, my son, mend him of his ways to the true path of hockey," Tae Quack Do advised. "Now, go, icehopper, and drop me a line every now and then! 20,000 players I taught and not one of them writes! What? You can't pick up a pencil?!"_

* * *

"Will you hold this for me?" Grin asked Shaz as he kept a firm hold on the rope for now.

"I sure will." Shaz nodded.

Grin handed the rope to him and he slid down. Shaz then held onto the rope for him to keep it in place.

"Relax, my friend." Grin told Stanley once he landed on the ice.

"You... You saved my life? Why?" Stanley asked, not understanding.

"It is my way; I could never hurt a fellow hockey player." Grin said before gesturing to Shaz to let go.

Shaz nodded and let go and Grin broke the rope to let Stanley down, but it was a rough landing.

"Oops." Grin said to that, not meaning to do that.

Shaz soon flew down to the ice rink.

"But hockey players are supposed to clobber each other!" Stanley glared, shaking a fist.

"No, you have forgotten that hockey is all about skill and honor, see what it's done to you?" Grin replied, showing him the hockey rink after he had made a monster out of himself.

This had shocked Stanley.

"See?" Shaz asked.

"I-I'm a monster!" Stanley soon frowned.

"It's a reflection of what's inside you," Grin told him. "You must return to the true way of hockey."

"It's never too late." Shaz assured him.

"No, no, I've been a goon all my life; I've never been fit to carry a stick!" Stanley growled before running off out of the hockey rink.

Shaz had a feeling Stanley would turn over a new leaf to good soon. The others soon slid down beside Grin and Shaz. Tanya soon signed in to warn the others about an ambush at the oil refinery and that she, Duke, and Lauren needed help.

"They got Tanya, Duke, and Lauren, let's move it!" Wildwing told the others.

They soon rushed to their vehicle. Once they were set, they soon drove off down the runway.

* * *

Tanya, Duke, and Lauren were all tied up, and struggling until they saw their enemy appear.

"I hope you three are comfortable; I wouldn't want you to miss the show," Dragaunus grinned. "Behold! My DNA accelerator! It's the same device which turned your friend Stanley into a raging monster! Now it will create an even bigger nightmare! Commence the procedure."

Siege soon started to procedure from the computer. The others soon came in to save the others.

"Keep your eyes peeled for anything unusual." Wildwing told the others.

"Like that?" Shaz pointed as an electrical creature appeared from where the electricity was.

The creature soon came towards them with a snarl and slammed their vehicle across the ground.

"What is that thing?" Mallory wondered.

"One megariffic light show!" Nosedive exclaimed.

"I'd say it's Dragaunus's new creature." Shaz said.

"Not only will this creature provide a limitless power source; it will be my worst weapon!" Dragaunus grinned to the hostages. "In the conquest of Earth!"

"You are dreaming!" Lauren glared.

Suddenly, the wall was broken down by Stanley. "Dragaunus!"

"Looks like someone's angry with you." Lauren smirked at Dragaunus.

Dragaunus looked toward Stanley.

"You stinkin' fake!" Stanley growled. "You turned me into a monster!" he then went to tackle him, only for the villain to teleport away before getting hurt.

Wraith and Siege then teleported away with their boss.

"You alright?" Lauren asked Stanley as he hit his head on the wall.

"Yeah, but that was cheating." Stanley told her as he stood up.

"Well, he is a villain..." Lauren clarified.

Stanley looked to her, Duke, and Tanya before grinning.

"Oh, Lord..." Lauren sounded nervous of that reaction.

The creature began to attack the vehicle, ready to crush it. Shaz soon escaped out the back with the other Mighty Ducks with their motorbikes once the vehicle was smashed.

"Ya think that thing has inner good, Grinster?" Nosedive asked.

"No." Grin stated.

"Easy answer, because it doesn't play hockey!" Shaz told them.

"Exactly." Grin nodded before a zap charged behind them, but luckily, they missed it.

The creature began to chase them, but looked around as they drove in circles to confuse it, and the tower soon fell on top of it, stopping it instantly.

"Oh, yeah!" Shaz smirked.

Duke smirked as he and Tanya had helped that.

"How'd you guys get free?" Nosedive asked them.

"He did it, surprisingly enough." Lauren said, referring to Stanley who came out to everyone.

"Whatya know? Grin was right all along." Wildwing commented.

"Aw, man," Nosedive groaned before coming towards Stanley. "What's going on, you not gonna pound us?"

"Yeah, Stanley, what changed your mind?" Shaz wondered, though had a hunch.

"Your friend here," Stanley said, gesturing to Grin. "He's the only one of you bird brains who makes any sense!"

"That's good enough for us." Lauren smiled.

Suddenly, the electric creature soon got up and looked quite hellbent. Stanley soon sacrificed himself, saving the Mighty Ducks by taking on the creature.

"With Stanley on our side, we've got him!" Mallory smiled.

"You got that right." Lauren smiled.

Stanley began to beat up and fight against the electricity creature.

"Sometimes the lotus blooms in unexpected ways." Grin advised which made Nosedive roll his eyes.

"You said it." Shaz nodded.

The creature soon fought back, changing Stanley back to normal in the process. Once he was back to normal, the creature let him drop on the ground.

"I'm guessing the bloom is off the lotus." Nosedive said to Grin.

"Whatever that means." Lauren said.

"Oh, no!" Tanya gasped. "It's headed straight for those oil tanks!"

The oil tank soon blew up.

"I hate to say this, guys, but if it sets the rest of those tanks could charboil our town!" Lauren warned.

"So, do you think San Diego could use a hockey team?" Nosedive asked the others.

"You can be serious." Lauren told him.

"It's up to us, guys." Wildwing told the others.

"But how do we stop that thing?!" Mallory asked.

"It's electric, what should never be combined with electricity?" Wildwing quizzed.

"Water!" Tanya and Lauren said together.

"We could lure it to that water tower." Shaz said while pointing to the water tower.

"Get ready for a major power play!" Wildwing replied.

The electric monster continued to cause chaos and destruction. Shaz soon shot at the electric creature to catch its attention. The electric creature screeched and turned around.

"I hate that sound!" Lauren complained, covering her ears.

"Come and get me, Sparky!" Shaz called out, taunting the creature.

And where it worked as the creature started to go after him. Tanya used a power drill against the water tower with everyone else helping while Shaz distracted the creature.

"That oughta trip him up." Duke chuckled as he used a cord with Mallory.

"Come on, you overgrown lava lamp!" Shaz taunted. "Catch me if you can!"

The electric monster tried to hit him only to miss.

"Is that the best you got?" Shaz laughed before running over the cord where Mallory and Duke were.

The two then raised the cord as the electric creature continued the chase only to trip over the cord and fall flat on the ground.

"Now, Grin!" Wildwing told him.

Grin, though with Stanley, both pushed the water tower down. The water tower then came crashing down on the electric creature, making it yell out and soon vaporize from existence due to the dangerous combination.

"And he's gone!" Lauren cheered.

"Well, I guess I'd say that guy's all washed up." Nosedive chuckled.

"Yep, and Stanley's his old self again," Mallory added. "For better or worse..."

"I think for now, it's for better." Lauren said.

"Uh, I guess I owe you birds an apology..." Stanley said to them.

"Hey, no apology necessary, Stanley; just clean up your hockey game from now on." Wildwing told him, putting his hand on his shoulder.

"No, no, Grin was right," Stanley shook his head before walking off. "Hockey's a noble sport, and I ain't fit to play it."

"Then why not be a referee?" Shaz suggested.

"Me? A referee?" Stanley asked.

"Yeah, that way you can keep the hockey players in line, in case they get too rough." Lauren said.

"Heh... I guess that's a good point, you're a smart kid." Stanley commented.

"I know," Lauren smirked. "I'm such a genius~"


	11. Chapter 11

Later on, they were soon at a new match.

"Ooh... Go, Grin, go, **MOVE IT OR LOSE IT!** " Lauren jeered.

Grin was skating with the puck only for an opponent to make him trip.

"FOUL!" Lauren yelled out. "Where's the ref when you need him?!"

Some of the others glanced at Lauren as she had a meltdown. Nosedive was soon knocked down next. The referee soon blew the whistle only to get smushed against the glass, but luckily, there was now a time-out.

"Ooh... That's gonna leave a mark, good thing the new referee is coming." Lauren cringed.

The opponent hockey player laughed and cheered before skating into Stanley.

"I run a clean game," Stanley scolded. "There's no place for goons like you in it. YOU! ARE! OUT OF HERE!"

This caused the crowd and Lauren to cheer as the opponent hockey player was out of the game.

"Hockey works in mysterious ways." Grin smiled.

"It sure does." Shaz nodded with a smile back.

Once the player was put out of the game, the game was brought back, and everyone played fair with each other, making it more fun for everyone, and not just the players, but for the audience too. At the end of the game, The Mighty Ducks were the winners.

"Way to go, Ducks!" Lauren cheered and blew an air horn.

"Are you having fun?" Shaz smirked to her.

"Oh, uh, sure," Lauren chuckled. "I mean, it's a pretty cool game." She could tell Shaz could see right through her, metaphorically speaking.

"I gotta go wash up, see ya later." Shaz told her.

"See ya." Lauren said as she bashfully smiled at the idea of liking hockey.

* * *

After his shower, Shaz dried off and got dressed. Lauren soon left the stands and went to her room where she temporarily stayed in and picked up a Biology Book. Shaz began to think up a good name for his superhero alter ego. Lauren looked over to him.

"Do you like superheros, Lauren?" Shaz asked.

"Eh... Sometimes..." Lauren shrugged. "Why?"

"What do you think would be a good superhero name for me?" Shaz asked for her opinion. "Because I need help thinking up a good superhero name."

"Hmm..." Lauren hummed in thought as she hopped off of her bed and took a look at him. "Is there anyone you idolize as a hero?"

Shaz soon thought of who he idolized.

"Yes?" Lauren asked.

"I do idolize Captain Marvel." Shaz said.

"Maybe something based around that..." Lauren suggested. "Uh... Mini Marvel?"

"That makes it sound like I'm a kid." Shaz said.

"Yeah, I guess it does, like those Tiny Titans comics I used to read..." Lauren said. "Um... Marvel Boy?"

"Why not Captain Marvel Jr.?" Shaz asked.

"Hmm... Can you do that?" Lauren replied.

"Nah, let's go with Marvel Man." Shaz said.

"I feel so useful..." Lauren mumbled. "Just like in school, I do a lot of hard work and it just goes unnoticed in group projects because I'm the brains."

"How could you go unnoticed?" Shaz asked.

"I dunno..." Lauren sighed with a shrug. "I'm always studying, and of course, I told you I'm in high school, but... I feel like something's missing..."

"Friends?" Shaz guessed.

Lauren blinked and thought about it. "Huh, I guess I don't really know how to make friends despite being very smart."

"Being smart is important in school, but it's also important to try and make some friends." Shaz smiled.

"Where would I even start?" Lauren frowned.

"Well, you already have a whole team of new friends." Shaz said.

"I do?" Lauren asked.

"Yeah," Shaz smiled. "The Mighty Ducks!"

"Oh, yeah." Lauren smiled back.

"See? You do have friends!" Shaz smiled to her.

"I guess you're right." Lauren smiled back.

Lauren soon smiled bashfully and chuckled, feeling happy. Shaz smiled back, feeling happy for her.

"Uh, Marvel Man it is then..." Lauren said. "Well, uh, I better leave you alone then."

"Actually I'd like some company helping me with making the outfit." Shaz said.

"Oh, uh, I could try that..." Lauren said. "My mother's usually the one who creates clothes, but I suppose I can do that."

"Your mother makes your clothes?" Shaz asked.

"Well, most of them..." Lauren said before pulling on her sweatshirt that had a unicorn on it. "Though, she seems to forget I'm almost a teenager sometimes."

"Just be happy that you still have your biological family with you." Shaz said softly as he got the fabric out that they would need.

"Oh... Uh... I-I'm sorry, Shaz, I didn't mean to upset you." Lauren said, feeling a little nervous now.

"It's alright, besides, I was just a kid when they were..." Shaz said, unable to say the K word.

Lauren cringed, fearing the worst. "Killed...?"

Shaz nodded as she had guessed correctly.

"I-I'm so sorry." Lauren frowned.

"M-My father was once a gangster before he met my mother." Shaz told her as they worked on his suit.

"Gosh..." Lauren replied. "Um... He didn't hurt any of you guys, did he?"

"No, he stopped being a gangster after he met my mother." Shaz told her as they continued their work.

"Well... I suppose that's a good sign..." Lauren said. "My parents may be around, but... They're very busy."

Shaz could understand how having busy parents could be a problem.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't talk about my parents..." Lauren decided, feeling like she was bothering Shaz.

"No, it's okay." Shaz assured her as they continued working on the outfit.

Lauren nodded before humming a tune to herself as they worked together.

Phil walked by and then saw the two smiling together. "Hey! Hey, hey, hey, what is going on here?!" he then asked, almost sounding like a protective guardian.

"We're just working on my outfit." Shaz assured him.

"That's how it starts!" Phil replied.

Lauren rolled her eyes before showing him.

"Oh... That's just it then..." Phil then said.

"Yes!" Lauren replied in annoyance.

"Okay, okay, sorry..." Phil spoke up.

Lauren let out a tiny growl as her uncle then left.

"I'm so sorry." Shaz said.

"You didn't do anything, he was just overreacting." Lauren told him.

"That's what I'm talking about." Shaz said, a bit amused.

"Funny, aren't we?" Lauren smirked.

"I try." Shaz smirked back.

Lauren seemed to giggle as that was funny.

They continued to work until the costume was done since they had a lot of free time for the night.

"Um, how do you think it looks?" Shaz asked.

"Miraculous," Lauren commented. "And if my mother was here, she would say this looks fabulous as well and rather dashing."

"Sounds like your mother's the fashionista." Shaz commented.

"She sure is." Lauren said.

"Thanks so much for your help." Shaz smiled to her.

"You're very welcome," Lauren smiled back. "So, you ready to try it on?"

"Right... Excuse me..." Shaz said as he then walked off to change.

Lauren nodded and waited for him. Shaz soon came back out and Lauren then looked up at him, and where she had to admit he looked, as her mother would say, rather dashing.

"You think I really look good?" Shaz asked.

"Oh, I know, darling, I know." Lauren said in a posh accent before chuckling as she imitated her mother's way of speaking.

"Does your mom really talk like that?" Shaz chuckled.

"On a good day, yes..." Lauren replied. "She took me to a fashion show in Paris once."

"How did that go?" Shaz asked.

"I was mad that she took my books away from me when we sat by the catwalk." Lauren pouted.

"Yikes." Shaz said.

"I guess this is a nice change of pace though," Lauren said to him. "I know especially for you since you're the new team member."

"It sure is." Shaz smiled.

"To be honest, when I was told about coming to stay here, I never would've expected actual alien ducks..." Lauren said. "My parents say that Uncle Phil is quite imaginative and has a massive ego."

"Well, your parents aren't wrong about the ego part." Shaz smirked.

"Well, that's true." Lauren chuckled to that.

Shaz soon changed back to his other clothes at super speed. Lauren covered herself from the wind's speed and soon looked back.

"Now I'm ready for anything." Shaz smirked in determination.

"You sure are." Lauren smiled.

"Maybe you'll be a superhero too." Shaz said.

"Oh, not me," Lauren shook her head. "I'm not the kind of person for that. The only supernatural ability I have is in the world of classic D&D..." She then took out what looked like a board game with a small chuckle.

"You know, not all heroes have superpowers." Shaz told her.

"You mean like police officers and firefighters?" Lauren guessed as she heard about this hundreds of times in school.

"Yeah." Shaz nodded.

"I've heard this speech before, I've given it to some classmates when they wanted to be like Superman or Batman at Career Day when I wanted to be a theoretical physicist..." Lauren rolled her eyes. "Most girls wanted a Strawberry Shortcake doll, I wanted a computer."

"Whoa." Shaz said.

"I'm not like other girls..." Lauren said.

"And there's nothing wrong with that, you're unique." Shaz smiled.

"Thanks." Lauren smiled back.

"Thanks for the help on the costume..." Shaz smiled. "It's really cool."

"Um, you're welcome, glad to help," Lauren replied. "Besides, what are friends for?"

Shaz soon gave Lauren a hug. Lauren was surprised from the hug, but soon smiled and hugged him back. After a short time, they separated.

"I'll let you get back to your books." Shaz said.

"Thanks," Lauren replied as she took out her book. "I'm studying Anas Antis."

Shaz looked at her.

"Ducks," Lauren said. "I thought I'd get to know the team better by studying their biology."

"Cool." Shaz smiled.

"Excuse me a bit." Lauren said as she walked off.

Shaz waved to her and soon went off to do something on his own and which was his daily exercise. Lauren shut the door as she focused on her studies while he did that. Shaz practiced both fighting and hockey techniques for the next game. Unfortunately by the next game, they wouldn't be shown.

* * *

This was all over the news which made many people angry and outraged, and where Lauren was angry, but with the people for thinking the game was important while the team had to defend the planet.

"You okay, kiddo?" Shaz asked her.

"Stupid rabid fans..." Lauren muttered. "This is why I was never interested in sports."

"I am so hurt!" Nosedive complained. "That does it, man! This jerk doesn't get to be in charge of our fan club, forget it, man!"

"It's not your guys's fault, it's just that you have jobs to do than to play hockey." Lauren comforted.

"You got that right." Duke said.

"You know, in the words of hockey master Tae Quack Do: 'we blew it'." Grin quoted.

"How reassuring." Lauren deadpanned.

"Grin's right," Wildwing sighed. "Losing by forfeit is humiliating! As long as I'm captain of this team, we'll never miss another game."

"Let's hope Dragaunus isn't going to attack." Lauren said.

As if on cue and from cruel fate, an alarm went off.

"And there he is..." Lauren sighed in dismay before taking a look. "Huh, it seems to be his ship."

"Dragaunus had it hidden all these months," Shaz said. "Maybe his cloaking device malfunctioned or something."

"Or we could be falling for the old traparino!" Nosedive suggested out of disbelief.

"Well, even if it is a trip, we gotta check it out." Wildwing told the others.

"Wildwing's right." Shaz said.

The Mighty Ducks soon went to get straight to work.

"Good luck." Lauren said as she watched them go as she stayed behind.

"If we can capture Dragaunus, we have completed our mission." Wildwing told the others as he drove the vehicle.

* * *

They drove for a while until they made it to the location. Once they came there, they stepped out and looked out for any trouble.

"See anything?" Shaz asked Wildwing.

"That big triangular building!" Wildwing pointed out. "It's The Raptor!"

The cloaking on The Raptor soon turned off.

"Hmph." Shaz crossed his arms with a small smirk.

"I don't like this," Duke told the others. "They're making it a little too easy for us, ya know."

Chameleon and Siege were soon seen shooting at them.

"I think the difficulty factor just went up a notch!" Tanya yelped.

"Here's an oldie but a goody, it's Dragaunus and the Henchmen Scene's 'I Zap the Duck'!" Chameleon smirked as he shot at them before singing like an old-time singer.

Shaz soon blocked the shots. Tanya tried to do the same, but she ended up flying against a mail containment box.

"Sing what you will, but that guy has a way lame ballad!" Nosedive glared while shooting back.

"You got that right." Shaz told him.

"Can I help?" Duke asked Tanya since she fell.

"Could you maybe pop into that drug store and get me something for a headache?" Tanya asked with a slight groan as she held her head.

The rest of the team kept on shooting at Siege and Chameleon. Suddenly, a beam shot down and a portal opened up.

"I knew it was too good to be true!" Shaz complained to that.

"What in the?!" Nosedive complained.

"It's an inter-dimensional gateway!" Tanya panicked.

"That ain't good." Shaz yelped.

"Come on, let's blow!" Siege told Chameleon.

"I'll get you, my pretty, and my little ducks too!" Chameleon laughed before leaving with him.

"I love to play Twister, but this is ridiculous!" Nosedive called out.

"You got that right!" Shaz replied.

Eventually, they were all sucked right through the portal and it closed with them in it. Well, almost all of them... Grin managed to be lucky and not get sucked in with his teammates. The rest of the team was soon sent to a different dimension.

* * *

A new portal soon opened up and they fell into another world.

"Ugh, what happened?" Mallory groaned after the landing. "Where are we?"

"Exactly where we were." Duke said.

"But that's not possible, right?" Shaz asked.

"It can't be!" Tanya added as she looked around. "We're in a different universe!"

"It's different alright," Wildwing commented. "The Raptor's gone for one thing, and the Migrator's gone too!"

"Yeah, and so's Grin." Mallory frowned.

"But everything's the same, even that drug-" Nosedive told them before looking to the shop behind him which had spells and potions in it. "Store...?"

"Spells and potions?" Shaz asked out of confusion.

"Someone's pulling our tails." Mallory muttered.

They soon came into the store to explore.

"Man, do I ever get the feeling we are not in Kansas anymore." Nosedive commented.

They soon went up to a desk where someone or something was reading the newspaper.

"Uh, excuse us, but-" Shaz spoke up. "Uh... What are you?"

"What?" The person glared in offense. "You don't know a gnome when you see one?!"

"Uh, look, where are we?" Tanya asked the gnome.

"Where are we? Anaheim, of course!" The gnome grumbled like it was obvious. "A once proud kingdom under the hill of a vile sorcerer Asteroth. Fills me with disgust just to say it out loud, but, uh, don't let it get out that I called him that, alright?"

"Um, sure, I guess." Shaz shrugged.

"Now, can I interest you in some bat wings, a little eye of newt, maybe?" The gnome offered.

"Um, no thanks." Shaz told him.

"W-We're just gonna browse." Tanya smiled nervously.

The gnome shrugged to them and let them wander around. A crystal ball soon showed what looked like a cereal commercial.

 ** _'You've got so much to do around the lair,'_** An announcer said as a witch appeared to be stirring a brew while making the floor get mopped by itself. **_'Casting spells, placing curses on annoying neighbors. It isn't easy making sure your spawn gets the good nutrition he needs!'_**

There seemed to be a monster child hopping around the kitchen, hyperactively.

 ** _'So feed your little humonculous Dragon Flakes,'_ **The announcer said as the witch used her magic to make a cereal box to zoom off to a bowl where the monster kid was sitting in front of as it then opens up. ** _'Yes, Dragon Flakes contain maggots, warm larvae, rimon flamen, and niession for healthy bone.'_**

"Whoa! This is blowing my mind, Daddy-oman!" Nosedive groaned once he saw what the crystal ball showed them.

"Can somebody please explain what is going on here?" Mallory asked, impatiently.

"Yeah, because even I'm confused." Shaz said.

"Oh, yeah, it's obvious," Duke replied. "We came to Anaheim from another dimension, right?"

"I know, I saw that episode, go on." Nosedive said to him.

"So, we've been sent to a totally different dimension," Duke explained before taking out his sword. "A dimension that's ruled by magic! Sorcery, adventure, oh, yeah! This is my kind of town, baby!"

"Well, get used to it 'cuz I don't know how we're going to get out." Wildwing told him.

They soon heard something before turning over to see what was going on.

* * *

"Your thunderbolts don't frighten me!" A boy glared as he was fighting against a bird monster.

"Hey, you big bird, quit picking on that little guy!" Shaz glared.

"Fowl creature, begone!" The boy glared as he reflected the bolts off of his sword to go back to the bird monster.

The bird monster soon screeched and gave up, flying away into the night.

"What? Asteroth sends more bird creatures to capture me?" The boy scoffed once he saw the Mighty Ducks running toward him before throwing his sword. "Can't he think of something more original?"

Shaz soon caught the sword before he could get close enough to the team.

"Hey, take it easy, you could put someone's eye out with that thing!" Duke scolded/warned. "I should know..."

"You appear to be malevolent creatures." The boy observed.

"Looks can be deceiving." Shaz told him as he handed the boy back his sword.

"We are friends to anyone who struggles for a good cause," Duke proclaimed. "I've always wanted to say that."

"Well then, friend, I am glad to see you," The boy replied before shaking his hand. "I am Borg: Prince Region of Anaheim. Now please, this way, it is not safe to linger out in the open."

The team soon followed Borg.

"My kingdom has been made to serve Asteroth: Lord of the Red Dragon," Borg told them once he sat down. "He's enslaved the people, made my palace a citadel of evil, and has sent monsters to hunt me down!"

"Whoa." Shaz said.

"Man, a thing like that could ruin your whole day." Nosedive told Borg.

"But how you?" Borg asked them all. "How you come to Anaheim?"

"I'm glad you asked," Duke replied. "Well, we were in battle when a magical otherworld whirlwind came out and picked us up, taking us straight across the skies to your land."

"And frankly, we could use a little help getting back to our own world." Wildwing added.

"Friends, perhaps we can help one another." Borg suggested with a smile.

"How, Your Highness?" Duke asked.

"The source of Asteroth's power is his amulet," Borg informed. "Help me defeat him, and it can return you to your world!"

"Your Highness, it's a deal." Wildwing said, shaking his finger with his hand since his hand was way too big.

* * *

Meanwhile, Grin sat in the locker room, looking a little distressed about his teammates. Lauren was soon seen walking in and saw Grin distressed.

"Grin, what's wrong? Where are the others?" Lauren asked.

"They're in another dimension." Grin told her.

"Oh... This is bad... Though I wonder how it could be possible..." Lauren replied.

"Wildwing promised we wouldn't miss another game." Grin said.

"Well, he didn't count on being sent into another dimension." Lauren told him.

"What can we do?" Grin asked.

"Hmm..." Lauren scratched her head in thought before going to the supercomputer. "I'm sure there's a way around here to help."

"I am unsure how to work the supercomputer." Grin said.

"Don't worry, this is child's play for me," Lauren assured him. "I fixed my dad's old computer when I was four-years-old." She soon began to work her magic on the supercomputer.

"What's going on out there?" Phil's voice asked.

"DO NOT DISTURB!" Lauren yelled out.

Grin was surprised by this side of Lauren. Lauren stuck her tongue out as she worked on the computer to find a way to help the others.

* * *

Meanwhile with the others, Borg had led them to a building.

"Behold! The Royal Palace of Anaheim." Borg told them.

"The city hall? Guess it makes sense." Shaz shrugged.

"I know all the secret passageways, there's just one thing I've never been able to get past." Borg told them.

"What?" Wildwing asked.

" _THEM_!" Borg pointed to the gargoyles who soon came to life.

"Now I know why they say you can't fight City Hall!" Nosedive yelped.

Shaz cracked his knuckles, ready to fight the gargoyles.

"What are those things?" Wildwing asked.

"My Royal Guard, but Aesteroth turned every one of them into a humungulus!" Borg replied. "A creature of evil!"

"Let me handle them, Your Highness." Shaz said.

"How very noble of you." Borg admired.

Shaz bowed to Borg before flying up at the gargoyles. The gargoyles laughed at Shaz.

"What's so funny?" Shaz smirked. "You see yourselves in the mirror?"

The gargoyles stopped laughing and soon glared and growled at Shaz, ready to fight him.

"Come at me!" Shaz glared back. "You don't look so tough!"

The gargoyles soon breathed what looked like fire which turned into deathly spears, shooting and aiming right at him. Shaz saw the spears coming and decided to use them against the gargoyles. Borg and the others ran from the spears. Shaz caught the spears and smirked to the gargoyles as they didn't expect that. He soon threw the spears back at the gargoyles who were in too much of a daze from what happened to react. More gargoyles came out and breathed spears towards Borg. Borg used his shield while Duke and Nosedive tossed their puck-based weapons to help, and where two gargoyles were soon tied up by the puck-based weapons.

"Sorry, guys, all flights are grounded 'til further notice!" Nosedive smirked as he dusted his hands.

"Well done, my friends!" Borg smiled, but especially to Shaz. "You are quite impressive."

"Thanks." Shaz told him as he flew back to the ground.

Borg came up to the door and lowered a statue's head which opened the door for them. "Follow me!" He then told them.

Shaz and the Mighty Ducks then went to do as they were told, following him down a rather long hallway with torches and skulls on the walls.

"Ooh, interesting décor." Duke commented on the skulls.

Mallory glanced at him, but kept an eye out for anything else as they followed Borg.

"We must face many perils before we face Aesteroth's stronghold." Borg warned the others.

"Well, of course; besides, if there weren't any perils to face, this would be too easy." Shaz replied.

"Ah, you're just saying that to cheer us up, right?" Nosedive replied.

Shaz rolled his eyes to that.

Unfortunately, they were being watched by the bad guy himself.

"Ah, so Borg, you and your strange new allies seek to enter my stronghold; you'll find that's not an easy task, though maybe a tad easy for one of them." Aesteroth smirked before walking away from his cauldron and to a pile of bones.

"There's a shortcut through here." Borg told the others as they came through a doorway.

"The City Council Chamber!" Tanya realized.

"Whoa, doesn't look like it's been used in years." Shaz replied.

"Aye, for the Council of the Wise used to be, but it has not been used since Asteroth's conquest." Borg informed.

They soon heard something, or rather, someone coming.

"Whoa! Head's up!" Nosedive called out.

They soon saw skeleton warriors coming towards them.

"I'm guessing Asteroth has a few skeletons in his closet, huh?" Duke glared as he drew out his sword.

"Let's rock, Ducks!" Mallory told the others.

The group soon charged at the skeleton warriors. Wildwing and Nosedive soon both shot at the skeleton warriors and they exploded into a pile of bones.

Duke sword-fought against one who had an ax and soon sliced its skull right off its neck. "Well, that's one way to get 'a head'." he then chuckled as he caught the skull.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you have fabulous bone structure?" Tanya joked at the skeleton warrior she was fighting.

"'Bone' Voyage!" Nosedive added as he blasted a skeleton warrior into a pile of bones.

"This is almost too easy..." Shaz said as he handled some warriors in his own way. "I wonder if this is a trap?"

Duke lunged his sword into a skeleton warrior he was fighting and where it was soon laughing.

"Right in the old funny bone, eh, Duke?" Shaz commented.

"Ya got that right!" Duke smirked with a chuckle before defeating the skeleton warrior.

"All right, let's get-" Shaz then said before seeing an even bigger skeleton warrior. "...Going...?"

"You got a spare puck, Wildwing?" Duke asked.

Wildwing soon handed it to him. Duke took it and then chucked it at the giant skeleton warrior. Suddenly, the skeleton warrior exploded in an even bigger pile of bones.

"Any more bone jokes? No? Then let's go!" Shaz told the others.

They soon rushed out of the city council chamber.

"Now my friends, only one thing stands between us and Asteroth's stronghold," Borg told them. "The Maze of Infinite Peril."

"I can get us through the maze easily." Shaz smirked as cracked his fingers.

"Let's carry onwards then." Borg smiled to him.

Shaz soon made an opening by one of the walls in front of them so they would continue forward without any challenges.

"Not the way I would do it, but then again, I'm not as strong as you." Borg said to him.

"It's a gift." Shaz replied as he kept on making openings and which was surprising to Aestroth.

"Even with my magic, I couldn't do what you do." Borg said to him.

"All right! Give it up for the Ducks!" Nosedive cheered.

* * *

Once they were in front of the door leading to Aestroth, they blasted it down.

"Oh, you survived the journey down to my stronghold~..." The mysterious villain greeted.

"That old geezer is Aestroth?!" Nosedive mocked.

"Ha! This won't even be a skirmish." Mallory smirked.

"Something tells me that thing around his neck makes him more than just an old geezer." Shaz told them.

"No one challenges the Lord of the Red Dragon and lives!" Aestroth glared as he pressed the amulet and soon transformed into a red dragon with beady eyes.

"Now there's a guy who's been eating his Dragon Flakes." Nosedive commented.

"Uh, guys, we might have to change the name of the team." Tanya suggested.

"I'll handle Dragon Man." Shaz told them as he cracked his knuckles.

Aestroth soon breathed fire towards them. Shaz soon took a deep breath and to the other's surprise, he was able to blow the fire out like a candle.

"Where can we get one of him?" Borg asked the Mighty Ducks, feeling amazed and thankful to have Shaz around.

Shaz soon flew up and started to fight off Aestroth, not afraid to hold back his strength or any of his powers against the Lord of Dragons. Aestroth roared loudly which made everyone else cover their ears, if they would have any that is. Shaz glared from that and soon tackled him to the ground. Aestroth roared as he tried to burn Shaz alive. The others panicked for Shaz, but of course, he could handle this.

"Your friend Shaz would make a wonderful knight." Borg said to the Mighty Ducks in amazement.

Shaz soon reached for the amulet as he had a feeling that was the source of Aestroth's power. Aestroth soon tried to whack Shaz away like a fly with his tail to keep him away from the amulet. Only for Shaz to grab the amulet without a second to spare at super speed. Asteroth was soon brought back to normal once the amulet was off his neck.

"Heh, quite a steal you did there." Duke smirked to Shaz.

"Thanks," Shaz smirked. "Now to get rid of this thing for good."

"You have won this time, Prince, but you have not heard the last of Asteroth." Asteroth glared towards Borg before flying off with his dragon wings.

"I don't care what anyone says, that guy is a one man party!" Nosedive said to the others.

"You said it." Shaz said as he crushed the amulet.

"The tyrant is banished, Anaheim is free again, oh, my friends, how can I ever thank you?" Borg smiled to all of them.

"Uh, you can get us out of here!" Tanya replied. "This place is Weird City!"

"Well, the only way out was to touch the amulet..." Borg then said.

Luckily the amulet was only crumbled up and not crushed all the way.

"Did you destroy it?" Borg asked.

"Huh, it seems to be partly broken, and not all the way..." Shaz said. "I didn't know I could do that."

The team soon touched the partly broken amulet.

"And let me guess, we have to recite 'there is no place like home?'" Shaz asked Borg.

"How did you know?" Borg gasped in shock.

"I might've seen the movie a few times." Shaz shrugged innocently and they soon teleported away back to the Anaheim they knew and loved.

"You know, after all that excitement, our Anaheim's gonna seem pretty boring." Wildwing said to the others.

"You said it." Shaz nodded.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

"I totally got this, just wait!" Lauren said, sounding stressed out as she seemed unable to bring Shaz and the Mighty Ducks back.

After sometime, the screen soon showed where the team would appear.

"Oh, good, there they are..." Lauren smiled nervously.

"I sense a lot of stress and pressure in your young mind." Grin said to her.

"Maybe a little." Lauren smiled nervously.

"Lauren, are you all right?" Wildwing asked.

"I could be better..." Lauren smiled nervously.

"Well, you have dark circles under your eyes and your hair is going out of control." Nosedive commented.

"I was trying to get your supercomputer to find a way to get you guys back home." Lauren said.

"Oh, that's sweet of you." Tanya smiled and patted her on the head.

"I guess it could've been worse..." Lauren said softly. Her answer soon came as they saw the supercomputer showing them what Siege and Chameleon were doing with a device. "Uh, guys?" She then asked. "You up for a little mini mission?"

"Of course, we can handle it." Shaz smiled to her.

The team soon went off to handle Siege and Chameleon and their device.

Lauren groaned as she soon let her head hit the desk. "This has to be the most stressful day of my life..." she muffled.

* * *

Siege and Chameleon grinned as they went to work for Dragaunus like they did every day, feeling like they wouldn't be stopped since the Mighty Ducks never showed up for anything today. Unfortunately for them, the team showed up to stop them.

"Time for a reality check, creeps!" Wildwing glared before shooting with the others.

"The Ducks are back!" Siege complained.

"Missed us?" Shaz smirked.

"This time, it's personal!" Nosedive glared as he shot a pistol. "Alright, man, I always wanted to say that!"

Siege and Chameleon soon teleported away.

"Fraidy cats." Shaz scoffed.

The team was soon by coils next to the machine.

"That thing will shake the city apart!" Wildwing warned the others.

"Better get rid of it and fast." Shaz said.

"Tanya, Mallory, shut that thing down!" Wildwing suggested.

The girls then got straight to work so they wouldn't doom their new hometown.

"It's too risky to cut this cable, I'll have to locate the, uh... Uh..." Tanya stammered slightly.

"Mallory, would you please shoot that thing?" Shaz begged.

"It would be my pleasure," Mallory replied as she aimed before shooting. "Target acquired."

The blast soon shot the device on the tower, destroying it instantly.

"We better put that amulet somewhere safe after the game." Shaz said.

"I knew you wouldn't let everyone down." Grin spiritually said to his teammates.

The team soon hurried and made it to the game so they wouldn't forfeit.

* * *

"Fear not, audience, your Mighty Ducks are here!" Lauren told the crowd as she went to sit down.

This caused the crowd to cheer as the Mighty Ducks arrived.

"Enjoy the filet of sole, buddy!" Nosedive scoffed to the announcer, tossing him a boot for what he said about their last game.

The man groaned and soon began to chew on the boot against his will.

"Serves him right." Lauren smirked.

The crowd soon cheered as the Mighty Ducks moved out onto the ice to begin their game. The puck was then dropped which began the game for everyone.

"Go, Mighty Ducks!" Lauren cheered.

"Can someone tell that little girl to keep it down?" A woman complained.

Lauren simply glared at the woman.

* * *

An opponent was about to board against Nosedive, but luckily, Duke saved the puck.

"Sorry, fellas, there won't be no board birds tonight!" Duke told the rival hockey team as he skated along easily, and where he scored the team points which came with the buzzer.

This made the crowd even more excited.

"Way to go, Duke!" Lauren beamed as she was excited with them.

"The Mighty Ducks are back!" The host announced as confetti fell from the ceiling.

"Ducks, Quack!" The Mighty Ducks cheered as they united their hockey sticks like swords.

Lauren smiled to them and clapped to that, really getting into the sport since she first came over.


	12. Chapter 12

After the game, the team started to give autographs to the young fans. The adults waited for the kids to come back so that they could go home once the game ended.

"Glad you enjoyed the game as much as we enjoyed playing." Shaz smiled as he signed another autograph.

Some teenage girls were soon heard giggling as they waved cutely to Shaz.

"Oh... Hello there..." Shaz smiled sheepishly and waved back to them.

"Looks like you've got yourself some fan girls." Phil smirked to Shaz.

Shaz soon signed another autograph and let a kid go who seemed to be very happy from that and soon decided to go see the girls. "Um, evening, ladies..." he then greeted with a sheepish smile.

"You must work out a lot." One of the fan girls smiled as she felt his right arm.

"I've been known to dabble." Shaz replied.

"I bet you could scare away a lot of bad guys~" Another fan girl swooned.

One girl seemed a bit shy and quiet while looking to Shaz while her friends swarmed over him and she just looked introvert. Shaz seemed to notice this and walked over to her to greet her. The shy teenage girl soon noticed this and began to try to stay calm.

"Um... Hi there..." Shaz smiled to her.

"Oh! Um... H-Hello..." The girl replied, a bit soft and quiet.

"What's your name?" Shaz asked.

"I'm Ashley!" The first girl beamed. "Your future wife!"

"Uh... Thanks, but not you..." Shaz said to her nervously.

"Hey, I'm Tiffany~" The second girl grinned, but frowned as he walked from her.

"I'm talking about you with the golden blonde hair..." Shaz smiled to the shy girl.

"Oh, u-uh, I'm O-Olivia..." The girl said, a bit nervously.

"Olivia, what a beautiful name for a beautiful woman/girl." Shaz smiled at her.

"Heh... Thanks..." Olivia smiled back, showing that she had braces on her teeth, a bit bashfully and blushed. "Anyway, you were amazing out there; it was almost like you were unstoppable."

"Oh, um, thank you," Shaz smiled. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

The two fan girls started to get jealous of Olivia as she had all of Shaz's attention.

"You like hockey?" Shaz asked.

"Yeah... I've never been to a game in person..." Olivia said, a bit shy and nervous. "My friends decided I could use a little fresh air."

"Olivia, isn't it getting a little late?" Tiffany spoke up while still looking jealous.

"Oh... I guess it is..." Olivia said, shuffling her feet slightly on the floor. "Great game out there."

"Thanks, Olivia, it was nice meeting you." Shaz said, though sounded a little sad to see her go so soon.

Olivia felt the same way.

* * *

Once he was in his room, Shaz couldn't seem to stop thinking about Olivia.

"Great game, you guys, you really know how to show them a thing or two." Lauren said to the others.

"Well, we were bred for it actually." Mallory replied to her.

"So I've heard..." Lauren smirked. "I asked about the story, and I thought it was the craziest thing I've ever heard."

They soon noticed Shaz's mind was somewhere else. Lauren soon came up to Shaz and waved her hand in front of his face.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, that sounds cool..." Shaz said, though a bit soft and distant.

"Are you feeling okay?" Lauren asked, taking out a thermometer. "Open up!"

Shaz soon opened his mouth so Lauren could put the thermometer in his mouth. Lauren put it in and put her hands in her pockets to wait for a few moments before taking it out.

"He's sick! I'm ruined!" Phil panicked.

"We don't know that." Mallory told him.

Lauren soon took the thermometer. "Hmm... 98.6..." she then read aloud.

"He's sick, I told ya, he's got a fever!" Phil panicked.

"That's normal, Uncle Phil..." Lauren narrowed her eyes.

"Oh... I totally knew that." Phil said sheepishly.

Lauren simply rolled her eyes at her uncle before focusing back on Shaz. Shaz sighed softly as he kept staring off into space.

"Well, you're not sick, but something is definitely up," Lauren told Shaz. "This is a side of you I haven't seen before."

"I'm fine... Really..." Shaz said softly.

"Are you sure?" Lauren asked as she felt his forehead, but he wasn't warm and looked concerned for him.

Shaz soon turned over.

"All right, I may not understand what's going on with Shaz, but maybe we should leave him alone for right now." Lauren suggested.

"Totally." Mallory nodded.

"Sorry, Shaz, but we'll be back." Lauren said.

The Mighty Ducks soon left Shaz alone with his thoughts.

 _'What's going on with me?'_ Shaz thought to himself. _'I can't stop thinking about her... I just met her, she's probably not even interested in me like that.'_ This time, Shaz was wrong as Olivia couldn't stop thinking about him.

* * *

We are shown a bedroom of the girl as she seemed to be lying down on her bed, thinking about the experience she had.

"I can't stop thinking about that guy..." Olivia said to herself. "He doesn't seem like other guys... He's... Well... Pretty super." She began to try to sleep but couldn't because Shaz kept on appearing in her head.

A hamster was shown to be in a cage and looked over to her.

"Oh, Skipper, I don't know what's gotten into me..." Olivia told her pet hamster. "I just met this boy, and... Well... He's all I can think about... I feel like I can just see his face or hear his voice."

Skipper felt slightly concerned for his owner, but had an idea of how to get it out of her system.

"What is happening to me?" Olivia sighed as she cupped her face with her hands while in her bed. "I can't possibly be in love, we just met... Besides, someone like him probably already has a girlfriend."

Skipper soon got his cage opened before running out the window so his owner would come after him as he would lead her back to the hockey arena as that was where she met the boy she was in love with. Olivia turned over and tried to sleep before hugging her pillow. Even though a hamster, Skipper was pretty smart and scampered all the way to the hockey rink, and where Olivia's owner instincts told her that something was missing which kicked in after a few minutes.

"Hmm... Maybe I should give Skipper a midnight snack..." Olivia said before leaving her room and came back with a plastic bag over her hamster's cage and smiled. "Hey, Skipper, I brought you some leftover salad from-" she then gasped once she saw that the cage was empty. "SKIPPER!" She soon saw Skipper's foot prints leading out the window and she soon took off to find her pet hamster. She grabbed her coat and put on her shoes over her pajamas and followed the tracks for her missing hamster.

Skipper soon found a way inside the rink as it was shutting down for the night since the fans had gone home. Skipper began to scurry around the place and found the entrance to The Pond and found that as close to getting to Shaz. Shaz soon tried to meditate to get his mind off of Olivia as he felt like it was unlikely he would even ever see her again.

"Oh, Skipper, this isn't like you..." Olivia frowned as she kept following the tracks before looking up. "Huh? You got into the hockey rink?" She soon began to make her way into the rink as she continued to follow the tracks.

Skipper twitched his nose as he looked over for Olivia, purposely getting away from her.

"Skipper, come back here." Olivia said before going after her hamster.

Skipper soon kept going.

"Skipper!" Olivia groaned as she continued. "What has gotten into that little furball?"

Skipper continued to go further and soon found Shaz and rushed over so then his owner would see him again.

* * *

"Huh?" Shaz blinked and looked down. "Where'd you come from, little fella?"

"Skipper? Skipper!" Olivia's voice called out.

"Olivia?" Shaz asked.

Olivia soon came in and gasped.

"Olivia, it is you!" Shaz said to her in surprise.

"Shaz! I'm, hi, I'm so sorry for coming here, but I was just trying to get my pet hamster Skipper." Olivia told him.

"Oh, is it this little guy?" Shaz asked, showing the hamster.

"Yes! Thank you!" Olivia smiled in relief, picking up her hamster. "Oh, Skipper, how could you run off like that? I was worried sick!"

Skipper frowned before nuzzling up to her, hoping she wasn't mad at him while also telling her the reason why he did what he did in his animal language.

"I'm really sorry about this." Olivia said to Shaz.

"Uh, it's okay..." Shaz said, a bit bashful to her.

"It was nice seeing you again." Olivia smiled bashfully.

"You too, I-I mean, it was nice to see again too, oh, wait, that's what it means for a short version." Shaz said before growling at himself, feeling almost like an idiot.

"Heh... Right..." Olivia smiled to him. "I'm sorry if Skipper caused you any trouble. He usually doesn't act like this."

"It's okay; I was just in the middle of my meditation." Shaz told her.

While they were talking, Lauren heard them talking and where she could now see why his mind was somewhere else.

"Hmm... He _is_ sick..." Lauren smirked to herself. "It's love sickness." Lauren soon gasped as she soon realized the time and she knew her parents were hoping to freak out once they saw their daughter wasn't home.

"I'm so glad you're all right, Skipper..." Olivia cooed to her hamster and nuzzled him.

"You seem to be quite affectionate with your pet." Shaz smiled.

"Oh, yes..." Olivia smiled back. "He, uh, he's the only one I can really talk to if something's troubling me. He's a great listener."

"So, would you like me to take you home!?" Shaz asked.

"Oh, that would be nice..." Olivia said bashfully. "I'd hate to cross these streets alone at this hour."

They both left his room and the hockey rink and started to walk back to her house. Lauren soon hid away so that they wouldn't see her.

"You don't live too far away, do you?" Shaz asked.

"Not that far," Olivia replied. "I mean, it took a while to get here, but, uh, I don't live that far off."

"So then it should be easy to find your place." Shaz smiled.

"Uh, y-yeah..." Olivia said, a bit shyly.

* * *

They walked down the street together, having a bit of a walk, and they glanced to each other every so often, both wondering who should speak first as they both felt nervous around each other. Skipper noticed this and simply sighed as he knew this was awkward.

"So, have you always lived in Anaheim?" Olivia soon asked.

"Yeah." Shaz nodded.

"That's nice." Olivia replied.

"And what about you?" Shaz asked. "Have you always lived in Anaheim too?"

"Well, not always, but I sorta grew up here..." Olivia said as she glanced toward him with her sepia eyes. "I was actually born in New York City, but we moved here when I was like three."

"Whoa, that must have been a big change for a three-year-old." Shaz replied.

"Yeah, it really was..." Olivia replied. "My parents thought we'd be safer in California, taking a step out of the big city. They're very protective of me..."

"I can see why a gem like you needs protection." Shaz smiled.

"M-M-Me?" Olivia blushed. "A gem?"

Shaz soon realized what he called Olivia and soon blushed bright red. Olivia smiled, feeling touched as she blushed bright pink. Eventually, they came to a small house.

"Well, uh, th-th-this is it..." Olivia said to Shaz.

"Th-This is a nice house." Shaz replied.

"Thanks," Olivia replied. "It makes me think of a fairy tale cottage."

"So then I guess that makes you the lovely princess in hiding." Shaz smiled.

"Heh..." Olivia grinned bashfully while blushing. "I suppose you could say that, though I don't wanna be kidnapped into another castle." She soon walked up to the front door.

The door seemed to open in front of her as this looked like goodbye for her and Shaz.

"Olivia, there you are!" A woman greeted as a man was on the couch with his arms folded.

"Oh, um, h-h-hello..." Olivia softly replied.

"Where have you been, young lady?" The man asked firmly.

"S-Skipper got out of his cage..." Olivia nervously told her parents as she held her hamster in her hands. "I-I'm sorry, b-but I couldn't let him wander off."

Skipper nodded, telling Olivia's parents that it was the truth.

"Oh, well, we're sure you meant well, but you know better than to sneak out at night..." The woman reminded.

"I'm very s-s-sorry..." Olivia told her parents as she held Skipper close. "I-I-It won't h-happen again, I p-p-promise."

"Well, alright; we'll let it slide this time." The man said.

"Yes, sir." Olivia replied.

Shaz was a bit nervous, but he was glad that he didn't get Olivia into any trouble as she came into the house while holding onto Skipper. He soon went back to the ice rink, walking back to The Pond.

"Um... Uh... Uh... B-Bye..." Olivia called to Shaz.

"Bye..." Shaz called back as he decided not to go inside since he wasn't invited inside. He soon made his way back to The Pond.

Olivia watched him go.

"Come on, Olivia, it's time to go to sleep." Olivia's father told her.

"Uh, y-y-yes, sir..." Olivia nodded, a bit nervously and went to go back to her bedroom with Skipper in her arms.

* * *

Once the young boy was back at The Pond, the light was turned on to show the team with Lauren, waiting for him to come back.

"Wah!" Shaz yelped. "Jailbreak!"

"Not exactly..." Lauren said to him, adjusting her glasses. "We'd like to talk with you for a few moments if you don't mind."

"Um, okay." Shaz blinked.

"Where were you just now?" Lauren asked.

"I was taking Olivia home." Shaz told them.

"So her name is Olivia..." Lauren smirked.

"Were you spying on me?!" Shaz raised an eyebrow at her.

Lauren blinked before smiling sheepishly. "Did I mention I saw you earlier before leaving...?"

"No." Shaz told her.

Lauren just smiled sheepishly.

"Um, anyway, she lost her hamster, and I walked her home, that's all." Shaz told the others about Olivia.

"You sure?" Nosedive asked.

"Of course I am." Shaz said.

"She one of those girls you saw after the game?" Duke asked.

"Yeah..." Shaz smiled bashfully.

"So Lauren was right, you are in love with this girl." Nosedive smirked.

"What?! N-No, I just met her!" Shaz smiled nervously. "But... She does seem pretty cool..."

"Aha!" Lauren smirked.

"Oh, who am I kidding?" Shaz soon sighed in defeat. "She's amazing, even if I just met her."

"So that explains why your mind seemed to be somewhere else." Mallory smiled.

Shaz blushed and shuffled his feet.

"So, you got a crush..." Wildwing said. "Well, that's normal, especially at your age."

"Indeed." Grin nodded.

"I just met her, but I can't stop thinking about her..." Shaz sighed. "She doesn't seem like the other girls... She's a little shy though... I met her with her friends and... She was a bit quiet."

"She must be a wallflower." Lauren said.

"Wall... Flower...?" Shaz asked.

"Someone who's a bit shy and quiet." Lauren explained.

"Oh... Yeah, I guess she would be that." Shaz then nodded.

"And seems like this wallflower caught your eye." Lauren smirked at Shaz.

"Uh, yeah, I guess so..." Shaz chuckled sheepishly. "Even though she was in the background, I feel like she stood out to me."

"Guess you're feeling the power of love." Tanya said.

"Oh, boy..." Shaz said to himself. "I wonder if she'll come to any more games though?"

"I'm sure she will if she saw you." Wildwing encouraged.

"Thanks, Wildwing," Shaz smiled. "I don't know what we'd ever do without you."

"I think it's sweet of you to fall in love, even if I don't believe in that sort of thing." Lauren said to Shaz in encouragement.

"You only believe in things that can be explained through science?" Shaz asked.

"Yes." Lauren replied.

"But not everything can be explained through science." Shaz told her.

"Well, I'm a woman of science, you have your opinions, I have my theories." Lauren replied, logically.

"Fair enough." Shaz said.

"I have to agree with Lauren, but we wish the best for you, Shaz." Tanya said.

"Thanks, guys, acceptance is all I could ever ask for." Shaz smiled to his team.


	13. Chapter 13

The next day soon came. Shaz decided to mediate with Grin to start out the day as it seemed to be a good mental exercise. Today had seemed like a slow day. Wildwing, Duke, and Tanya soon came in.

"Hey, guys..." Shaz greeted, a bit softly and tiredly.

"Hey, Shaz... We seem to be having trouble with Dragaunus." Tanya sighed to him.

"I've noticed." Shaz replied.

"I wish I had gone through Dimensional Limbo instead of Canard," Wildwing mumbled. "If he were leader, we'd be back on Puck World by now."

"Hey, Canard knew what he was doing when he gave you the mask, Wildwing." Duke comforted before an alarm went off.

The screen began to static before showing a different duck. "Can anyone hear me?!" The duck asked as he came on.

"Canard!" Wildwing replied as he pushed some buttons. "Canard, it's me, buddy, where are ya?"

"This seems suspicious..." Lauren muttered to herself.

 ** _"In the mountains,"_ **Canard told Wildwing. ** _"I came out of Dimensional Limbo! Hurry!"_**

The screen soon went static again before going black.

"Canard? Canard! Come in!" Wildwing called out.

"Was it really him?" Mallory asked. "Did you scan it with the mask?"

"I may not know him like you guys do, but I feel like this is a trap." Lauren spoke to them.

"Same here." Shaz said.

"Well, he had his com, and he had it when we lost him." Wildwing said.

"Coms have homing signals!" Duke reminded.

"I just know this must be a trap." Lauren sighed.

"You're not the only one." Shaz agreed with her.

"He's in the Mountains," Wildwing said after checking his com. "Let's move!"

The team soon took off to the mountains.

* * *

"I dunno, Ducks, maybe Shaz and Lauren are right," Nosedive said. "This feels like a trap."

"That's my best friend out there," Wildwing said firmly. "Prepare to land."

They soon landed on the ground and filed out. They began to cross a bridge.

"Let's move, Team." Wildwing told them.

They soon walked across the bridge.

"Wildwing, over here!" A voice called out.

The team soon looked to where the voice was.

"Canard!" Wildwing smiled in relief.

"I love you guys! You're such..." Canard smiled back only to morph into the Chameleon and soon began to shoot. "Suckers!"

Shaz soon flew up and blocked the shots. Siege soon came from on top of the hill and shot the bridge, breaking it with the team on it. Everyone soon fell and was about to fall into the ravine.

"Hang on, everyone!" Duke told them before using his sword as a grappling hook, sticking it to the mountain and held onto them so they wouldn't fall.

The team soon held hands into a line before they hit the rock wall and was about to fall again before Shaz caught them. Siege and Chameleon soon got away.

Shaz glared to that but looked to his team. "Everyone okay?" He then asked.

"Yeah, thanks for the soft landing." Mallory told him.

"Well, I can't let anything happen to my family." Shaz smiled.

The Mighty Ducks smiled back about being called 'family' by Shaz. Once he got them to the top, they were now off him. They then climbed up to get out of the mountains.

"Sorry we doubted you; I guess I should've known it was too good to be true." Mallory said to Shaz.

"Ah, it's okay," Shaz said. "It has been a long time since you guys last saw him. I guess I'd react the same way."

"Oh, great, look, they took The Aerowing." Duke complained once they saw that their transportation was gone.

"Oh, I'm sorry, guys..." Shaz frowned to them before glaring about the bad guys. "Luckily, we can follow them on our jet skates."

"Come on then." Wildwing nodded.

* * *

They soon used their jet plates and went to go after Siege and Chameleon for being the thieves that they were.

"Ah, time for another joy ride in our new wings." Siege smirked as he and Chameleon were making their way to the Aerowing.

"Flight's been cancelled, you creeps!" Wildwing glared.

They all soon shot against Siege and Chameleon.

"We'll never get to the ship now!" Siege groaned.

"So there's only one thing left to do: run away!" Chameleon told him as he used his teleporter.

Shaz just looked annoyed with them as he rolled his eyes.

"Come on, let's go back to The Pond," Wildwing told his team. "I've put you guys in enough danger for one day."

They soon went back into the Aerowing. Tanya soon handled the settings so that they could leave as Wildwing told her to.

"Oh, Wildwing, don't be so hard on yourself." Shaz said to him.

* * *

Once they got back into The Pond, Wildwing took his mask off. "Canard gave the mask to the wrong duck," Wildwing sighed to himself as he took the mask off and got out of his superhero uniform. "Any one of you could do a better job to lead us. I quit."

"Yo! Big Bro! You can't walk out on us, man!" Nosedive cried out.

"Let him go, Nosedive; we can't tell him what to do." Shaz told him.

"Shaz is right." Duke agreed.

Wildwing soon left while looking a little miserable and forlorn. Unfortunately, he was soon taken by two aliens.

"I can't believe Wildwing actually left..." Shaz said before sighing. "Well, it's his decision."

"He must learn where his true karma lies." Grin advised.

"Agreed." Shaz nodded.

"So, um, can you guys still play hockey without Wildwing?" Lauren asked the Mighty Ducks.

"One of us will have to take Wildwing's place as leader of the team for the time being." Shaz told her.

"Well, why not me?" Nosedive asked. "I am Wildwing's brother!"

Hearing this caused Lauren to start laughing, thinking he was joking. Nosedive gave her a look.

"Oh... You're sincere..." Lauren said. "Well, uh, no offense, Nosedive, but, um, you're not the most responsible Duck around."

"Anyone else?" Shaz asked the team.

"Maybe you could try?" Lauren suggested with a shrug.

Before Shaz could agree, they got a call.

"We got a phone call coming from our coms!" Tanya alerted the others as she checked it out.

 _ **'Did you birds bring some weird alien plant with you when you got here?'**_ Klegghorn's voice asked. ** _'There's giant vines everywhere, they're strangling the city! I'm holding you personally responsible for this one!'_**

"We can't start a mission without a leader." Mallory said as the team looked at the mask which was being brought over by Lauren.

"My services are still available." Nosedive smirked.

"Uh, no..." Lauren shook her head at him. "Just no." She soon walked up to Shaz with the mask.

"Um, you think so, Lauren?" Shaz asked her.

"I don't see why not," Lauren shrugged before quoting. "As my idol always told me from when I was very young 'It's only logical'."

"Um, well, okay." Shaz said as he accepted the mask.

"Why not any of the others?" Nosedive asked.

"I'll answer that logically by my experience from your recent missions and behaviors." Lauren replied.

"Somehow, that doesn't sound like a compliment." Nosedive said to her.

Lauren began to point out why she didn't think the others would make great replacements as the leader.

"You really think I can do this?" Shaz asked Lauren.

"I'm sure you can." Lauren supported as she gave him the mask.

He looked at her before looking at the team as they nodded as they knew Lauren was right about how things would end if any of them were leader. "All right... I suppose I can do this..." Shaz told himself as he soon put the mask on to try it out.

"Okay, now go!" Lauren then told them. "The town is in danger of killer plants worse than Little Shop of Horrors!"

"Alright team, let's deal with this problem." Shaz told the team.

They soon went to get going and left The Pond.

"What'd I miss?" Phil asked. "I heard that Wildwing was in trouble?"

"Oh, nooo..." Lauren lied nervously with a huge smile, tapping her knuckles together. "Everything's fine..."

Phil eyed his niece suspiciously, but decided to just leave it at that.

* * *

"This is really weird to get used to..." Shaz said as he adjusted Wildwing's mask.

"You seem to be lucky," Mallory commented. "It usually only works on ducks."

They drove for a while and soon stopped once they reached their destination.

"Wow! Crabgrass really delusions on grander." Tanya commented.

"I've heard of the urban jungle, but this takes the puck!" Nosedive added.

"Now the only way to stop this thing is at its core." Tanya told them.

Shaz began to use the mask to scan for the plant's core. "There's a glow at the park." He told the others after scanning.

"All right, then let's tag its core." Duke nodded.

"Are you kidding, man? We'll need a weed muncher the size of Cleveland." Nosedive told him.

"What's the plan?" Mallory asked Shaz.

Shaz began to think like a leader and started to think up a plan. "Follow me!" he then called out before running. "Chaaarge!"

"Our fearless leader." Nosedive deadpanned.

The vines soon reached out to grab a hold of Shaz to stop him, but he seemed to be too strong for the vines as he used his magic lightning against them.

"Should we help him?" Nosedive asked.

"I got it!" Shaz told them. "We're going to the park!"

"I think he's got the path covered." Mallory said.

The mask began to show Shaz what the plant was made of.

"So that's how you're growing so fast..." Shaz muttered to himself. "You're filled with nitrogen!" And where this gave him an idea as he looked to the team. "Hey! Guys!" he called out.

"Shaz, please tell me you have a way to fix this!" Duke said as he used his sword.

"I do!" Shaz replied. "The plants are filled with nitrogen!"

"It's not use to the nitrogen soil of the earth, that's why it's growing so fast; if we can inject a nitrogen blocking compound into the core of that plant, it's gonna wither up like that." Tanya said as she gave thumbs down to how fast the plant would die.

"Go, go, go!" Shaz told them.

* * *

They soon went into the truck to get what Tanya had asked for. The vines soon grabbed a hold of the truck and began to drag it away.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Shaz glared as he used his super-speed to fly at the vines and cut them at the same speed.

"Well, at least we found the nitrogen cure." Tanya said as she took out a container next to the soda.

"That's great." Shaz smiled.

"Now, we just gotta put it in something to inject the plants with in the core and they'll be gone." Tanya then said.

"And Wildwing said this might be hard." Shaz smirked to himself.

* * *

They soon went back to The Pond since trying to getting rid of the plant on the ground wasn't working.

"Well, that wasn't so bad..." Shaz commented.

"You did pretty good for your first try, and you even found the solution." Lauren said to him.

"Now we'll just need to find the answer from The Aerowing in the air." Shaz said.

"Shaz, you look like you could use a break from being the leader," Nosedive commented. "If you want, I could fill in for you."

"Not for a second." Shaz told him.

"Dang it." Nosedive groaned.

Lauren received an alert.

"Grin, you can flank us, and Tanya, you should fall back and recon the perimeter." Shaz suggested.

"You wanna say that in English?" Nosedive asked with a laugh.

"Can't you take orders seriously?" Mallory glared at Nosedive.

"Um, guys?" Lauren asked. "I hate to interrupt, but those plants are back."

"It's taking over our headquarters!" Tanya told them.

"All right, let's blast it with pucks!" Mallory suggested.

The team began to shoot the vines with their guns.

"Forget pucks!" Nosedive groaned as he was caught. "We're gonna need Lawn-Be-Gone!"

"We gotta try somethin'!" Tanya panicked as she backed up as the vines reached out for her.

Shaz soon used his magic lightning again while also able to use heat vision against the vines.

"I'd rather eat my greens than 'beat' them!" Lauren cried out as even she was surrounded.

The heat vision soon killed the vines that were surrounding Lauren and the others.

"Phew!" Lauren wiped her forehead.

Once destroyed, they continued with Shaz's plan so that they could save Anaheim from the plants.

"That was amazing." Nosedive told Shaz as they went in the aerow wing.

"I do what I can." Shaz smiled.

They soon took off to the sky to get rid of the plant infestation. Lauren watched them go as she kept an eye out for anything else.

"Be careful, don't get too close!" Tanya reminded Shaz.

"Don't worry, Tanya, I got it all under control." Shaz reassured.

Shaz made sure the vines wouldn't be able to grab on while aiming for the core. A vine soon reached out.

"I don't think so, buddy!" Shaz glared as he soon aimed and took the shot for the core.

Once he took the shot, the compound hit the core. The plant soon withered and died before it could grab onto the Aerowing.

"Hey, not bad." Shaz chuckled to himself before he decided to land to see this up close.

* * *

And where they soon saw a familiar alien duck that they were happy to see.

"Wildwing..." Shaz whispered to himself.

"Hey, guys," Wildwing smiled in relief. "Miss me?"

"We sure have," Shaz smiled back. "Where have you been?"

"Eh, I got a little sidetracked." Wildwing shrugged modestly.

Shaz soon took off the mask. "This belongs to you." He told him as he handed it to the true leader.

"Thanks, Shaz," Wildwing said. "Wasn't too hard for ya to fill in for me, was it?"

"The guy was a pro." Duke said.

Shaz smiled sheepishly. "Oh, uh, I wouldn't say that."

"Well, I'm glad it worked out even though I was gone," Wildwing said. "I think I should stay though from now on. With the team, of course."

A new spaceship soon landed.

"Huh?" Shaz asked himself, wondering what that was.

Once the ship landed, the doors opened up to show a pair of aliens.

"Who are they?" Duke wondered.

"Guys, meet Flork and Zork." Wildwing introduced his team to the two aliens as they collected the wilted plant.

"Um... Hello there..." Shaz smiled nervously with a wave.

"My Orbitary Creeper!" Flork smiled as he found a plant beneath the dead vines.

"Don't tell me you're responsible for all of this." Tanya said to the aliens.

"I doubt they did this." Shaz said.

"Ah, no, they had a little help from Dragaunus," Wildwing informed. "He's flying over the city right now on The Raptor!"

"What?! Come on, we gotta stop him!" Duke replied.

"Ah, relax." Zork told them.

"This is our Neutroniam core, we made it, we can depower it." Flork added, pushing a button.

This was bad news for Dragaunus and his goons. He was just about to blast the world, but just then, his ride powered down thanks to the aliens.

"You're welcome." Flork and Zork told the group.

"Well, I hope you get involved more, especially fighting evil like Dragaunus." Wildwing told Flork and Zork.

"You better believe it, Bubba!" Zork replied.

"We shall be mere bystanders no more!" Flork added.

* * *

They soon went back in their ship with their plant. Shaz and his team then went back to the Pond where they belonged.

"Wildwing, you have no idea how good a leader you are," Mallory said to Wildwing as they came together. "Shaz did a very nice job though in your absence."

Shaz seemed to smile bashfully from hearing that.

"Hey, I'll go even further, Wing," Duke said. "You were an even better leader Canard ever was."

"You can lead us to Old Lizard Lips' traps anytime you want, Bro!" Nosedive smiled.

"Well, that's a little flattering, but, uh..." Wildwing said, unsure how to not go along with leading into traps.

"Guys! Guys!" Phil called out as he soon came inside.

"Oh, boy..." Lauren muttered, fearing the worst.

"I found a replacement!" Phil smiled before a humanoid duck like the team soon came into the locker room.

"Thanks Phil, but we don't need him." Shaz told him.

"Yeah! Wildwing is back!" Tanya added.

"Phew! Thank, heavens," The replacement said, taking off his head, showing it was a mask and he was actually a human male. "I wouldn't mind playing with you guys, but having to wear this outfit is embarrassing."

Shaz and the team were soon surprised to see who the human male was. "Guy Hebert?!" They all asked in shock.

"This is really an honor!" Wildwing smiled as he shook the man's hand.

"I've always wanted to meet you." Mallory beamed.

"The most stylish player in the league." Duke said.

"I'm a huge fan!" Tanya gushed.

"Truly a hockey master." Grin smiled serenely.

"Oh, I suppose he'd be cool enough to play with us... Ah, who am I kiddin'?" Nosedive added. "Can I have your autograph, Mr. Hebert?!"

Lauren rolled her eyes at how fast Nosedive acted.

"Isn't this awesome?!" Shaz beamed.

"I suppose, I'm a new hockey fan." Lauren reminded with a shrug.

"Oh, that's right." Shaz smiled sheepishly.

"Ah, go ahead." Lauren allowed him.

"Thanks!" Shaz said before going to meet Guy up close with the other Mighty Ducks.

* * *

After playing a game of hockey with Guy, it was soon time for them to practice.

"Well, that was pretty cool..." Lauren said about Guy meeting the team.

"He came from Canada," Phil told her. "Who knew they played hockey in Canada?"

" _Everybody_ knows that, Uncle Phil." Lauren deadpanned.

"Well, I didn't." Phil told her.

Lauren groaned and rolled her eyes. "Conversing with you proves to be an extreme migraine."

"And that means what?" Phil asked.

Lauren soon groaned again, hitting her head on the wall. _'I am seriously needing to do another DNA test.'_ She thought to herself.


End file.
